Tsuki-Koi
by SerenityMoon
Summary: This Story is an an end...It was written over a decade ago-And I'm pleased to say that my writing has improved since then. Forgive me for not wishing to continue this.
1. Default Chapter

Author: ~*SerenityMoon*~   
Title: *Tsuki-Koi*   
Disclaimer: I do not own anything. I am flat broke. Till pay day anyway ^_~. I do however own a Yue plushie doll, It's so Kawaii! Like stated before, I don't own a darn thing these characters belong to two very talented authors that I have yet to meet.   
  
Hi Minna-chan! This is my Yue/Usa fic. I've just about given up on my Veggie/Usa, it' s like half a page in 4 months. Well I'm not giving ages just yet, but I will soon. I don't know very much about the CardCaptor series, however I love the story plot.   
  
WARNING: Touya does know about Sakura and her abnormal activities. I'm not sure if Touya and Yukito will be together or not. Touya still has his powers.   
  
Much Kudos to Usa-chan (Sailor Ronin), cuz she unknowingly inspired me to do this.   
  
Well, here goes!   
  
______________________________________________________________________   
  
COSMOS CASTLE   
  
The stars glittered endlessly, shining in the distance. Stars died, entire systems followed, then they were replaced, just as quickly as they had left.   
  
A lone solitary senshi stands tall in the midst of all this. She looks at everything, through everything, and checks on the beautiful magical Earth. She is proud that it is still there, however there is an eternal sadness that has burned itself into her memory, causing her so much loneliness. She's immortal, and is just tired and confused, not to mention scared. 'Minna-chan, why did you have to go? If Puu-chan were here she would say it was just *their time*'. , the teenager thought silent tears sliding down her face. 'Maybe Hotaru is here now.', she mused for the millionth time. She knew someday Hotaru would be reborn, only because Hotaru was dark and she was light. The two can't live without each other. Her fuku shimmered as she leaned on her Eternal Moon Staff. She was Eternal Sailor Moon. Of course she was also Cosmos, but only when the situation called for it.   
  
She wasn't completely alone, however. There was always her companion from the Silver Millennium. She just wasn't sure if he wanted to see her, anymore. She was just now regaining all of her memories and actions of her first life, and she hadn't seen him for nearly two-thousand years. She remembered she had strong feelings for that person, no scratch that thought, not a person, an Tenshi. That man was a Tenshi. Plus she still had Luna and Artemis.   
  
However, she wanted to go back. Back to Earth, back to her home. Besides there had been a large collection of Negative energy around the Earth lately. Making up her mind she sealed the time gates closed, and Cast a spell around her castle in space. "Lunar teleport.", she whispered holding two dozing felines. 'Light of the Tsuki guide me, for I am your daughter Serenity Usagi Cosmos.', came her silent prayer.   
  
______________________________________________________________________________   
  
SAKURA KINOMOTO' S RESIDENCE   
  
"HOOOEE!", Sakura yelled, pitching her alarm clock across the room. Sakura got out of bed slowly dragging herself to her closet. She mindlessly slid on her uniform, and put her hair up in it's usual kawaii style. Realizing her ragged appearance she went and splashed cold water on her face. After that she returned to the mirror to see if she still looked awful. She decided she looked all right and thus prepared to open her dresser drawer. She giggled when she heard the snores of Kero-chan. ".....Pudding.....", he mumbled pulling her sock over his head. "Kero-chan?", Sakura asked poking Kero in the ribs. "Wha---", he jumped up hovering in the air. "I just wanted to let you know, It's ----"Kaiju, It's time for breakfast!!!", Touya yelled up the stairs. "I'm not a Monster!!", Sakura shouted down. "Jeeze Sakura do you have to yell?", Kero asked tapping the side of his stuffed head to clear the ringing.   
  
"Oh gomen, Kero-chan, hop in.", she told him opening her book bag. He flew inside, and she shut it halfway. She raced down the stairs and grabbed two pieces of toast, threw them in her book bag, put her roller blades on, and finally raced out the door after Touya, who had just left to go meet Yukito-chan. She sped after Touya, and a few seconds later she passed him, seeing as to how he was on foot. "Kaiju?!?",Touya yelled out at her as she nearly ran him over. "Gomen!", she called back. A few blocks later she skid to a stop beside Yukito-chan. "Good morning Sakura-chan!", he beamed at her. "Ohayo Yukito-chan!", she replied feeling her cheeks flush. "Where's Toya?", questioned Yukito as he continued munching on a sandwich.   
  
"I'm right here.", muttered a frazzled Touya turning the corner. The trio walked in silence till Sakura groaned, and slapped her forehead. "What?", asked Touya and Yukito in unison. "I've got a huge math test today!", Sakura groaned. She hated Math it was her worst subject. Suddenly a long silver feather with a golden upturned crescent moon on it fell directly in front of Yukito. Yukito's eyes glowed silver, and his hand clenched around the feather. "Oh my Kami!", exclaimed Kero wide eyed who had poked his head out of the book bag. "NANI? Yukito!", yelled Sakura as she saw the feather glow silver then disappear. The glow left his eyes and a bright smile returned to his face. "I'm sure you'll do fine on your math test, Sakura-chan.",Yukito said walking once more. "O~kay stuffed animal we are gonna talk.", Touya growled at the tiny guardian. Kero wasn't even paying any attention, he was lost in thought. The moon princess was coming, that much was obvious, but how, when the last moon princess was gone. He and Yue had found her next to Endymion and Mars, nearly dead. Kero grimaced, that was the first and only time he had ever seen Yue cry. Serenity had told them not to be sad, for she would be back, and all would be well. She had smiled and kissed Yue's hand, then started disappearing. After Serenity's body had disappeared Yue shut himself off from the world , and created Yukito. Yue still blamed himself for her death, he hadn't protected her like her promised. "Kero-chan what's happening?", Sakura asked feeling a trace of negative energy, along with a powerful energy. Energy that had white magic.   
  
______________________________________________________________________________   
  
IN THE SPACE CONTINUUM   
  
'Almost there, only 12 more hours left to go.', Serenity mused in her head. She had already sent her calling card to him, she assumed he got it. "I hate dimensional travel.", she muttered darkly to no one. She wanted to get there faster, she had the most ominous feeling Earth was going to be hit by another force. She closed her eyes, and concentrated on the energy. Suddenly she felt her thoughts drift to her Tenshi. Strong, determined, kind, Perfect. Long white-silver hair, similar to her own, save hers sparkled more. Navy blue eyes with a silvery sheen that always displayed the edge of naiveté that he had. Not that he was slow or ditzy, but he had very little experience with emotions. She was determined to be his friend, and had succeeded, but then she was engaged to Endymion. Tears pricked at her eyes.   
  
She hadn't loved Endymion like popular belief stated. They were more like brother, and sister. He had been in love with Rei of Mars. She couldn't have blamed him. Rei was beautiful, intelligent, sophisticated, everything she was not. She had been happy when the two had first started dating, but then the engagement was announced. Rei and Endymion had broke off all ties believing it for the best, then seemingly he fell in love with herself. Well, that was a lie. Poor sweet Endymion had been willing to do anything for her, which included sacrificing his love. He had seen how much pain she was in because she was ruining her friends lives. Therefore he decided to create a ruse with Rei. It went on so that they would be talking one night, and they would 'accidentally' let her hear that they were 'glad' they had broken up. Serenity frowned, she hadn't been as dumb as they thought she was. Minako wasn't the only one who could sense true love.   
  
Thus after hearing this conversation, Serenity avoided them as much as possible. She would attend what she had to, and then return to her room, where her Tenshi would hold her as she cried. She remembered the rustle of his large beautiful wings when he wrapped them around her along with his arms. She also remembered the velvety feeling of his hair, as she had convinced him to let her brush it out, as he rarely did. He always asked her if she would ever cut her hair and she had replied,"Would you?". He had been silent after that as she continued gently brushing out the hair that was nearly longer than her own. She always held it in place with black ties, as he really disliked pink.   
  
She remembered when she first met him. She had been twelve at the time. He had 'looked' thirteen. It was actually Aphrodite-sama's idea to have the duo hang out along with Cereberos. Understand Aphrodite had known their friend ......... Clow? Was that it? Yes, she had known their friend Clow for centuries. She had been convinced that the two guardians needed to lighten up, so Clow stayed on Venus, and the two guardians came to the Moon.   
  
At first they had been cold , and aloof, then once after being around Serenity for a few hours they became slightly warmer. More so Cereberos than the Moon guardian. Two days later Serenity had been allowed to call the Sun guardian Kero-chan. Two weeks later she introduced him to Chocolate, and pancakes. She was sure Clow was going to kill her for that. She grinned at the remembrance. She wondered if Clow was still alive. She had, had many adventures with him, and the guardians. It was that summer that Clow had made her what he deemed a Tsuki card. On it was a picture of her and her Tenshi. The card then split in half, so that her Tenshi had the picture of her, and she had the picture of him.   
  
When the cards were separate Serenity's picture was a serene sight . She had her arms above her head the crescent moon wand in once hand. She was floating just above shallow water, her white princess dress fluttering. Her eyes were closed and her crescent moon shined brightly. There was a nighttime backdrop, with Earth in the background.   
  
The picture of him was extraordinarily beautiful. He was leaning against a white and blue tree, his silver and blue robes glimmering. His eyes were open revealing navy blue orbs with silver specks. His long hair was still tied up and was beautifully wind blown. He had his arms crossed, and was staring at something. His lips were left in a neutral position, along with his wings closed against him. Behind him was the Earth with a nighttime back drop. There was a pool of shallow never ending water around four feet away from him.   
  
When the card was put together in made quite an embarrassing picture. Serenity had blushed when she first saw it. He merely stayed impassive as usual. The picture had expanded with him and Serenity standing in the water. He had his arms around Serenity while her back was pressed to his chest/stomach. The Crescent Moon wand was forgotten in the water, as Serenity had her head tilted to look at him, while he gazed at her in return. It becomes apparent the Tree he was once leaning on is in the back ground, and that he was staring at her. This went along with the black sky and the Earth in the sky.   
  
The Tsuki card was an amazing thing. Serenity was only sure of a few of it's powers. In case Yue or Serenity ever got lost, they could just wish on it and it would point them in the direction of each other, or where ever they wanted to be. Or it could act as a communicator, if the Earth above the cards were pressed. Or it could just be two nice pictures, or one beautiful picture.   
  
Clow was also the only other person besides Ruka-chan, that had called her Koneko. He was dear to her, and she referred to him as Onii-chan. He even told her he made her a set of Tsuki cards, however she only received them if she was in danger. All she had to do once she received them was think of which card should do what, and the card chosen would do her bidding. She wished she could remember all the tiny moments in her past. It pained her that she could only remember certain points. She hated it that her memory still wasn't completely intact. She sighed and decided to sleep till she got to Earth. She had already ordered a penthouse apartment in a fancy building near Tomeda High School ......................   
  
_____________________________________________________________________________   
  
AT TOMEDA HIGH SCHOOL   
  
"Hey, Yuki, What's the matter you've been awfully quiet. Anything wrong?", Touya asked his koibito eating his lunch on their way to Sakura. Yukito didn't answer for a moment, and continued chewing his food. "Something is wrong with Yue. It had something to do with that feather. It was the reason I was created.", Yukito stated deep in thought. "Do you know what it is?", Touya asked him worried. Yukito shook his head in a negative way, and hopped over the low fence separating the schools. Wordlessly he headed over to the small star, intent on conversing with the Sun guardian. Touya had a bit of trouble keeping up with his Yukito's pace. He knew something was drastically wrong, for his Koibito was never serious.   
  
"Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran, Meiling!", Yukito called out to the small cluster under a magic protected tree. People could see the tree, but not them. "Ohayo, Yukito-san.", Tomoyo said to him motioning him to sit between her and Sakura. " Cereberos get out here.", Yukito demanded, plopping down next to Sakura. Kero-chan popped out from Sakura's bag a serious expression on his face. "Kero-chan?", asked Sakura confused at why everyone was so serious. "I can't tell you don't even ask.", Kero stated crossing his arms. "Tell us what?", questioned Syaoran from Sakura's other side. "Nothing you genki.", Kero started defensively. "I was only asking you stuffed animal.", Syaoran shot back fire burning in his deep brown eyes. "I don't know what you two are talking about, but I want to know what the power heading towards us is. It's huge!", Sakura exclaimed looking up at the clear blue sky. "What power?", asked Touya, he didn't feel anything. "You mean you can't feel it! It's larger than Sakura's !", Syaoran told him disbelieving. "Be quiet you Chinese-genki.", Touya hissed at him. "Leave Syaoran-kun alone! He was just stating the obvious!", Meiling yelled at Touya gathering her cousin in a bone crushing hug. Touya smirked at the suffocating boy.   
  
"That's enough you guys! This is serious! That power could destroy a lot!", Sakura shouted earning many stares from the group. "That's better ,Kero-chan, I hate to do this, but I need to know what the power is, and you obviously won't tell me of your own free will. As your Mistress of the Sakura Cards I demand that you tell me!", she hollered in a regal tone. Kero visibly paled, he couldn't refuse a direct order. Or could he? "As a direct order from The Moon Princess, I will not say a word.", Kero stated in a serious tone, nothing like his usual carefree self," If anything gets said it's Yue's choice." Yukito's eyes flashed Navy Blue for a moment, at the words 'Moon Princess', and he flinched. "Who is the Moon Princess, What power does she have over you not to tell Sakura.", Touya interrupted. Yukito's eyes flashed again and he started glowing softly unnoticed by the others. " I remember a legend of a Moon Princess, Selenity. She died because an evil force invaded the Moon.", Syaoran mused.   
  
Yue lost it. A much brighter, stronger power than usual exploded from him. In a few seconds Yukito was Yue. "Her name is SERENITY!", he lashed out, pain etched on every feature. "Yue-san?", Sakura asked asked standing up along with the guardian. "I apologize mistress, But Serenity is none of your concern.", Yue explained his cold exterior coming into place, replacing the pain. "My name is SAKURA", Sakura stated automatically. "Is she an enemy?", asked Meiling shying away from him. She had only met Yue a few times, and was a bit intimidated by him. Kero laughed."Is she an enemy? Is she an ENEMY? She introduced me to Chocolate! Plus she's practically Yue's girlfri----", Kero started, but clamped his mouth shut at Yue's severe glare. The glare that could send the devil back to hell. The glare that could have made Clow falter. "Yue's what?", questioned Tomoyo incredulously, eyes wide. "Nothing, Nothin' at all.", Kero stated hastily, backing away from Yue.   
  
" Why is she none of my concern?", Sakura asked, somewhat hurt that her guardians were keeping secrets from her. "Because she's dead, Mistress. She is DEAD. She's been dead for two-thousand years.", Yue explained his eyes on the ground. "Dear, brother how can she still be dead if you received her calling card today.", Kero asked him smugly. "I don't know. I assume she is dead, because ............. she died in my arms. Until I see her in person she is dead.", Yue replied in an almost whisper, his eyes distant and unfocused. In a small silver flash he turned back into Yukito. "I believe , Sakura-chan, we are going to meet in the park at 7:30, since it's the weekend. We have much to discuss.", Yukito suggested, a frown marring his normally cheerful features. Then the bell rang signaling five minutes till class starts. The group departed with new information on their minds.   
  
______________________________________________________________________________   
  
YUE   
  
*My Serenity. My beautiful companion, partner in mischief, my friend.*, he murmured in the dark corner of his mind. *Can you be here? Can you be alive? Are you coming back to us, back to me, like you promised?*   
  
FLASHBACK   
  
"Come on, Yue!", Serenity whispered leading him to her favorite garden. Yue walked faster, past Mars's door knowing that if they were caught they'd be flamed. That girl really earned her nickname as a Pyro. Serenity giggled, and opened a painting on the wall. Yue blinked in surprise, for the three years he had been coming to the Moon, he never noticed that was there. As he stepped into the small tunnel he had to make his wings disappear. Serenity grasped his larger hand tightly in her smaller one. "Close your eyes.", she told him. He did so, without even thinking about it. He wondered why he trusted the small moon sprite so much. If anyone else had asked him to close his eyes he would have stared at them as if it were ludicrous for him to do such a thing. " Stand right here, Yue-kun.", the small girl said positioning him with her hands on his shoulders. He waited a few moments till her heard her soft voice say,"Open your eyes."   
  
He did and instead of seeing a blank part of sky, the Earth filled his view, the sun glinting off it. He could distantly see Venus, and all the stars glimmered around the two planets. The sky was a mix of colors, making it an awe inspiring experience. He took in a sharp intake of breath, as he surveyed the beauty before him. "Why are you showing me this Sere-chan, it is obviously very precious to you.", he stated without thinking. "Yue, this may be one thing that is precious to me, but you forget you are precious too.", Serenity stated in her calm serious tones that spoke her heart. Yue stared at the silver hared nymph before him in shock. He was precious to HER?!?! Serenity noticed his stare, and turned towards him with a smile on her face. She threw her arms around his waist and held him in a tight embrace. He stiffened, he didn't know how to react, what to do .............. He finally did what instinct told him to. He relaxed and put his arms in a tight hold around her. He felt warm. Warmer than he had ever felt in his existence. He unconsciously smiled down at the goddess, as the sun rose above the Earth.   
  
END   
  
NEW FLASHBACK (SERE-CHAN'S 16th B-DAY)   
  
Music flowed throughout the room as women eyed him, leaning in the darkness. Clow had gleefully forced him in a black tuxedo, however Yue had insisted on keeping his wings. At least when not dancing, and he didn't plan to dance. He knew how of course, he just didn't want to. Most of the women in the room were only out for men with looks or power, and that didn't bode well with him. Suddenly there was a tap on his wing, and he immediately whirled around. "I didn't startle you, did I Yue?", the silver hared girl stated, mirth laced in her voice. Yue just stared at her. He had never seen anything like her before. She looked beautiful, oh so beautiful. He couldn't believe he was thinking that, but it was the truth. "Yue dance with me for a little while? Onegai?", she begged putting on her best puppy dog face in the universe. She knew she would need it.   
  
That face, he knew she knew he couldn't resist. It broke down his walls of defense like a hot knife through butter. He internally groaned, and looked away, then looked back, and he nodded mutely. He willed his wings to disappear, and offered her his arm. Serenity took it with a serious face, any traces of her recent mirth gone. A lively song started up, and Yue expressionlessly whirled her into his arms. They danced across the floor smoothly, putting other dancers to shame. Serenity giggled as he spun her around, and dipped her low. This little performance went on until a very slow song started. Serenity sighed, and leaned closer to him so that her head was leaning on his shoulder, and her right arm was curled around the back of his neck. Her left hand was clasped in his own as they twirled slowly. Once again he felt that confusing sensation, and melted into it. He unconsciously pulled her closer listening to her deep breathing.   
  
Near the end of the Gala, he realized he had yet to give Serenity his gift. She was sitting with her Okassan, complaining that her toes were going to fall off seeing as to how they'd been stepped of by so many amateurs. He slowly made his way towards the throne, and as he was just before his princess he called,"Serenity-hime?". She immediately stopped talking and looked at him."Ohhhhhhh Yueeee How many times do I have to tell you NOT to call me that!", she whined. As she did so an amused smile crossed her Okassan's face. He bowed to her, and with his left hand produced an ice-crystal rose on a delicate silver chain, and handed it to her. It would never melt. She looked at it in wonder, and opened her mouth to thank him, when he shook his head. He gathered power in his hands infront of her. Many people had stopped to watch the exchange. When the ice ball was slightly smaller than a basket ball he started to mold it. When he was done it was an ice-crystal jewelry box. On the top was an intricate design of crescent moon's and Clow's trademark on each of the corners. In the middle the name 'Serenity' was inscribed in beautiful script. He handed it to her and she looked on a joyous expression on her face. "They never break, They never melt, Wind it up and open it.", came the voice of Clow from beside him. Serenity did so and it played a hauntingly beautiful melody, suddenly two figures appeared infront of the mirror and they danced the slow waltz he and Serenity had done earlier. The figures were obviously Yue and Serenity, seeing as how none of the males in the room had 'that' long of hair. And no one but Serenity and her Okassan had that odd hairstyle. Serenity's eyes shined with unshed tears at the thoughtful gift. "Gomen, Serenity, I didn't mean to---", Yue started thinking the reason she looked about to cry was because he offended her, however Serenity interrupted him. "Iie, you silly chibi Tenshi, I was crying for tears of happiness.", She said a smile on her face. "I've never received such a beautiful gift in my life.", she continued setting the box down on the marble table next to her.   
  
She stood up and launched herself at Yue who was quite surprised. He nearly toppled over, but regained his balance, and hugged Serenity back. "Didn't you know tears of happiness are possible?", she asked him still locked in an embrace, earning stares from literally hundred's of people. "Is it really possible?", he asked. Serenity nodded and reached up to hug him tightly once more. On her way back down she brushed her lips against his pale cheek, unnoticeable to onlookers. A faint blush covered his cheeks, almost undetectable. Serenity giggled, and was then pulled away from him by Minako who undoubtedly wanted to gossip. He didn't miss Serenity grabbing the rose necklace and fastening it on her neck, on her way to Haruka, and Makoto. A brief smile contorted on his face, not going unnoticed by Selenity-sama, Clow or Kero.   
  
END   
  
ANOTHER FLASHBACK TWO YEARS LATER (An: I just love these ^_~ )   
  
"Oh, Yue, Why? I can't marry him! I don't love him. I won't!", the silver hared Tenshi sobbed into the folds of his robes. His wings fluttered as he wrapped them around her, tightening his arms at the same time. "Be strong Serenity, take one day at a time.", he murmured. Serenity was nearly 18, and he was 19. Two months ago it had been announced that Serenity and Endymion were to be wed. When those words escaped the Queen's lips, Yue felt something inside him break. He didn't know what it was and he still didn't. It now broke more so because of Serenity's anguish filled sobs. "Aphrodite knows that Endymion and Rei are in love. Why is she allowing this? I know I know it's for the good of the kingdom, But what about the welfare of Rei and Mamoru? Have you seen them lately? It's awful! ", she sobbed, " I'm so afraid." Yue was at a loss for words, he didn't know what to say. He just continued to hold her, hold her and comfort her the best way he knew how.   
  
"Serenity?", came the voice of Kero through the window. "Kero-chan?", she sniffed. The small sun colored guardian flew into the room. Seeing Serenity's current state, he immediately started firing off questions, like a machine gun.   
When he received no answer he then took notice of the white wings surrounding her. "Ahhhhh!!! Yue what are you doing? In here? With her? Oi!", Kero yelled slapping his forehead. Serenity let out a small giggle and started to wipe her tears away, still not letting go of Yue. " I don't know what I'd do without you two. Can you .......... Can you guys please stay with me? Just for tonight? I ........ I ........ don't want to be alone.", she whispered burying herself deeper in Yue's embrace. "Sure Usa-chan!", Kero stated enthusiastically jumping on her bed bouincing on the white satin comfortor. Yue started to disentangle himself from her when she hugged him fiercely. "Onegai, don't let me go. It's warm. I'm not scared now.", she whispered. Yue smiled, and then lifted her in to his arms. He walked slowly over to the bed. He turned down the blankets and laid in the bed leaning against the head board. Serenity was sleeping on his chest, his wings still surrounding her in a flurry of white. Serenity snuggled to him and sighed in contentment. Kero shook his head in amusement at the pairs oblivious affections for each other. Kero settled down on a large white fluffy pillow next to them and wondered how they were going to get the Queen to call off the engagement.   
  
END   
  
NEW FLASHBACK   
  
Screams of pain and flashes off carnage illuminated Yue's way to Serenity. Kero was also looking for the Princess, at the insistence of Clow. "Onegai, be all right.", he muttered to himself scanning for the tell tale hairstyle. Then he saw it. The witch. She was going to ............ "Serenity!", he yelled. "Yue-chan!", she cried out, blocking a swing from Beryl. He flung an extremely powerful ice blast at Beryl. It hit her in her back, and she bent over, and screeched in pain. "Pesky little Guardian.", she muttered sending bolts of negative energy at him. The energy hit him, and his vision swam. He plummeted towards the unforgiving ground, at an increasing rate. "YUE!!!!!!", he heard her cry out, before all went dark.   
  
He was awakened by Cereberos nudging him gently. "Come on Yue wake UP!", he roared into the now silent night. Yue groaned, and sat up trying to remember. *Serenity*, he thought suddenly standing up quickly. "Yeah that's the idea, big boy, we need to get to her. She's dying.", Kero explained. "Iie!", Yue stated firmly taking off after the Guardian beast. Yue saw her,pale, blood stained, most of the blood being her own. "Serenity.", he whispered hoarsely, his throat constricting. He dropped to his knees, and cradled her body to his. "Yue.....", he heard a faint voice murmur. "Sere?", he asked his tear filled eyes snapping open. "Hai.", she replied licking her lips to add moisture to them. "Oh, Yue don't cry over me. I'll always be with you. In here.", She started slowly shakily placing a bloodied hand on his heart. His own hand covered hers, and he choked out a mangled sob. "Onegai, Serenity, don't go. Don't leave me, Onegai!", Yue cried out feebly knowing that it was inevitable." I'll be back, someday I promise, all will be well.", she told him. Serenity brought his hand to her lips, and kissed his palm. "Why?", he asked confused at her gesture.   
  
(When you kiss someone's palm it's a sign of deep respect, or gratitude.)   
  
"Be strong, my savior, my friend, I will never forget....", she trailed off. Suddenly her eyes glazed over, and her body stiffened. Her breathing slowed to a stop, and a trickle of blood fell out of the corner of her mouth. "Serenity?", he asked frantically. He shook her slightly, and when she didn't reply he gathered her in his arms, and sobbed over her still form.   
  
END   
  
*Onegai, don't let this be some cruel joke, I can't take anymore.*, Yue whispered to himself. He sat down, and wrapped his wings around himself for comfort. "SERENITY!!!", he yelled out as his mind was plagued with images of her.*Why does it hurt so much? Why?*, he wondered, staring out at the darkness of his and Yukito's shared mind.   
  
  
  
  
O~kay Minna-chan this is ELEVEN pages, don't worry be HAPPY!!!! I hope my hard work is appreciated, Onegai Review!   
  
*~SerenityMoon~*


	2. How did I fall ...........

THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO SATURNKJ  
  
  
Author: *~SerenityMoon~*  
Title: Tsuki-Koi   
Chapter: 2  
Disclaimer:   
  
~ Roses are red~  
~ Violets are blue~  
~ I don't own Yue,~  
~ So please don't sue.~  
  
(O~kay so I don't own ANYTHING. Although I have my Yue plushie doll. He's such a wonderful muse!)  
  
AGES  
  
Serenity: looks 17, however is nearly 1,000  
Yue: Who knows. Over 1,000. Looks 18-19  
Yukito: 18  
Kero: I haven't the faintest idea (Who knows how old a stuffed toy is?)  
Touya:18  
Sakura: 13  
Syaoran: 14  
Tomoyo 13  
Meiling: 13  
Eriol: LOOKS 14  
Nakuru: 18  
Ruby Moon: much younger than Yue. Otherwise I don't have a clue. Looks 15-16  
Spinel Sun (Supi-chan!): much younger than Kero, Real age:?????????  
(Any of Sakura's school friends= 13)  
Fujitaka: 45  
  
The kids are in seventh grade, including Eriol. Yukito, Touya, and Ruby are in 12th grade  
  
Many Thanx to Usa-chan!!!!  
  
Here Goes!!!!!!!!   
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
LAST TIME  
  
*Onegai, don't let this be some cruel joke, I can't take anymore.*, Yue whispered to himself. He sat down, and wrapped his wings around himself for comfort. "SERENITY!!!", he yelled out as his mind was plagued with images of her.*Why does it hurt so much? Why?*, he wondered, staring out at the darkness of his and Yukito's shared mind.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
MS. KAHOH MCKENZIE'S CLASS  
  
'What's going on? Who is she? Why won't they tell me?', Sakura wondered helplessly. She was worried, she had never seen Yue so ........ so vulnerable. So sad, so pained. Her brow furrowed his emotions were so strong, they were affecting Yukito. She could nearly feel them in his aura. She sighed, and placed her forehead in her hand.   
  
That power was getting closer, and the negative energy was getting stronger. She still couldn't pinpoint it, but when she did, she would exterminate it. She doubted she could do it alone though. Syaoran-kun would help, of course. She would have to keep Meiling and Tomoyo away. They would get hurt and she wouldn't be able to bear it. They would have to leave without Touya too. Touya had magic, but he couldn't use it to protect himself. Maybe she should try and get a hold of Eriol-kun, he knew more about magic than she did, and the huge power definitely had a lot of magic. 'Was this huge power Serenity? Could it be?', she mused absentmindedly twirling a lock of hair on her finger. The power kind of felt like Yue's, but it was different. Could there be another moon guardian besides Ruby Moon? 'Iie', she thought decidedly,' the power is to strong, to different.'.   
  
"Kinomoto-san, what's the answer to number fifteen?", Ms. Mackenzie asked suddenly. "Um.... Ah.....--", she started as an embarrassed blush came across her features. "Twenty-four.", a voice whispered discretely behind her. "Twenty-four!", she repeated silently thanking the gods Syaoran sat behind her. "That is correct.", the teacher replied. Sakura turned around and gave Syaoran a bright smile. She then turned back to her thoughts. Finding them disturbing she started paying attention to her lesson, as it was her last class for three weeks, for it was Christmas break.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
IN YUKITO'S CLASS  
  
Touya watched as Yukito fidgeted in his seat, doodling mindlessly on a piece of paper, during their last class, Study Hall. "Hey Yuki, what are you drawing?", he found himself asking. He hated to see his love so quiet and morbid. "Oh, I ..... I really don't know.", he replied passing the paper to Touya. Touya took the paper and gasped. There was a small girl, no a woman. You almost couldn't tell because of her short stature, and small frame. The beautiful girl was sitting on a rock, dipping her feet in the water, a sad expression on her face. There was another doodle which had two cats. One cat was black, and the other was white, they were labeled Luna and Artemis. Then there were the signs of the planets on the edges of the paper. In another smaller doodle was a large gazebo like castle. It had fountains, and looked to be huge. Above the castle was the Earth. Another even smaller picture was of a rose necklace, another was of a beautiful jewelry box, inscribed with the Clow insignia, and the word 'Serenity' on the front.   
  
"Wow, Yuki, this is ... great! Who's the girl?", Touya asked handing the paper back to him. "I....I don't know. I think it's Serenity-chan.", Yukito stated absentmindedly. "Chan?", echoed Touya wide eyed. "Hai, chan. She is very important to Yue. How important I'm not sure. She's overrunning his thoughts, and therefore mine too.", Yukito replied sighing, his light brown eyes suddenly looking very old, and tired. "Yuki, are you all right?", Touya asked worried once more. "All will be well, as long as that big power is Serenity. If not I don't know. It hurts. It hurts so much To-ya. He's hurting and I can't help.", Yukito stated placing a hand on his heart.   
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
LATER THAT NIGHT 7:45pm  
  
"Come on Tomoyo-chan we're late!", Sakura whispered into Tomoyo's window. "Hold on I'm coming!", was the only reply she got. A few seconds later she felt weight on the back of her wand, so she took off cautiously. She was edgy, the negative energy was extremely powerful now. It was huge, It nearly over rode her senses. It was nearly blocking out the huge moon power that was in Earth's gravitational pull."Sakura-chan, are you all right?", Tomoyo asked due to her friends silence. "Tomoyo, if I tell you to run, do it.", Sakura stated seriously. "Why?", asked Tomoyo slightly frightened. "Call it a premonition, but promise me.", Sakura replied steering towards the King Penguin park, as the full Moon rode across the sky. "I can't promise Sakura, but if it gets to bad I will.", Tomoyo replied, using her no questions voice. Sakura sighed and dived towards Yukito, Touya, Syaoran, and Meiling.   
  
Seconds later Sakura heard,"What took you so long, Kaiju?". Sakura merely ignored his statement and called the fly card back. "Do you guys feel that negative power?", she questioned, it felt like it was every where all at once. "Yeah.", replied Kero. Yukito softly glowed under the Moon, and transformed in a flash of feathers, into Yue. "Cereberos, doesn't that energy feel familiar?", Yue questioned, staring at the Moon. "Now that ya mention it ........... it feels like ...... Negaverse!", he proclaimed, diving back into Tomoyo's book bag. Yue nodded in affirmation, and then eyed Touya. "Touya-san, Tomoyo-san, and Meiling-san, should leave, now. Get ready Mistress.", Yue proclaimed softly his eyes still on the moon. "Why? I can fight! I'm just as good as you!", Meiling started ranting her fists raised. Yue turned towards her, his eyes crackled with electricity, as a heavy wind blew. "Do as I say, this is not a game.", he told her in a deadly cold voice. "Onegai, at least back up far away, this will not be easy.", he continued the electricity in his eyes dying down, and the wind faded. "Come on girls, they'll be all right.", Touya told them reluctantly herding them over behind the Penguin Slide. Kero transformed into his larger self, growling all the way.  
  
Suddenly, they heard a high pitched howl. Sakura jerked around and saw a creature. Not a Clow card, but a gruesome youma. It was tall. Almost seven and a half feet. It had the head of a wolf, but the torso of a very muscled man, and its legs were bent like backwards dog legs, although thick and sturdy. It was covered in fur, equipped with foot long claws, and disgusting yellowed rotting teeth. It had insanely long black hair, and blood red eyes. Tomoyo screamed and the youma turned its attention of them.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
JUST INSIDE EARTH'S ATMOSPHERE   
  
Serenity's eyes snapped open, as she felt the negative energy. She slowed her decent, and sent the two still sleeping felines to her apartment. It was strong, very strong. She felt several strong powers near it. One was, a descendant of Clow, another was Pink. That's all she could describe it as was pink. It was star power. Another was orange .......... Kero-chan! The last was silver ........ moon power ........ YUE!! He was there! Her heart jumped into her throat. He could be hurt, that youma was too strong, she bit her lip.  
  
She frowned there were two people with no power, and one with a small amount of magic, not enough to use in battle. The youma was heading towards the defenseless, when the orange stopped it. Serenity scowled, and in a flash of Silver she stood as Sailor Cosmos, Staff of Diana included. She spread her wings and took of towards the battle scene, praying for her friends safety.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
BACK AT THE PARK  
  
"Kero!!!", screamed Sakura as she saw the Guardian take on the youma. Kero shot a fire ball at it, and it staggered back. The beast turned tail and headed back towards them, Sakura in it's sights. "I need ENERGY!!", the youma rasped. Sakura yelled,"Shield card. RELEASE!". A pink shield surrounded Syaoran and herself. The youma seeing the obstacle did a flip backwards, and charged up a massive red colored ki blast. "SAKURA! Run Ki goes through your shields.", Kero yelled firing another fire ball at the youma. The youma turned and shot a small portion of the blast at Kero who slammed into a tree. Yue, threw an ice wall in the way, hoping it would stop it. "Sakura, Li , MOVE!". he yelled diving towards them.   
  
Suddenly, the monster let the massive ki bomb loose. There was no time to move, and for a second all stood still save the ki blast. Then suddenly a large silver streak got in the way, of the blast. The blast created a huge cloud of smoke. Yue knew that energy, that power. "Serenity!", he cried out, earning a stare from the people below him. The smoke cleared away revealing a goddess in a shimmering white, and silver fuku, on one knee, holding an erect silver staff, which was glowing. Her long silver hair was brought up in two heart shaped buns, while long streamers flowed from each of them, trailing over her wings. An eight point star shown on her forehead, while her face was expressionless, with eyes closed. "Cosmos-sama!", the powerful youma roared. "Damn straight, now time to send you were you belong. Uncle Hades says your overdue.", came her calm reply, as she stood up, wings disappearing. "Weak chibi-cosmos! You couldn't even protect this Earth 900 years ago, We're going to take this star.", the youma accused, eyes glowing red. "We'll see about that.", the one called Cosmos replied. She rose her staff in the air and a massive collection of silver energy collected in the crystal, in the middle of the staff.   
  
"Cosmic Destruction.", she whispered. There was a huge crack of thunder, and a flash of lighting. The energy swirled around her, and out of nowhere she threw it at the youma. The blast came out in a column of energy, and tore up the earth, and surrounding area. The youma let out an inhuman scream, and slowly began to disintegrate. The power flow stopped from the staff, and Cosmos lowered her staff on the ground. She watched with a hard glare and soon the youma was nothing, but dust. The excess energy dissipated into the sky, and Serenity fought to stay upright.   
  
"Serenity?", Yue questioned, coming foreword. The rest of the group was silent, watching, in wonder, awe, and brotherly affection. "Hai, Yue, I promised didn't I.", she replied breathing hard. With a soft sigh she felt herself collapsing. Yue rushed forward and caught her. He lifted her in his arms, and her fuku faded into a white silky dress, that Yue remembered seeing so much. Her star was replaced by a glowing crescent moon, shining softly on her forehead.   
  
"Sere-chan are you all right?", Yue asked holding the girl under the knees and around the back. "Daijoubu.", came her soft reply. "Is everyone, is any one .......?", she trailed off worried about every one else. "Are you all right? Is Kero-chan O~kay?",she continued. "Daijoubu. Serenity, we are all, fine.", Yue replied seeing Kero turn back into his tiny stuffed self, out of the corner of his eye. Yue was just content to hold her, to know she was alive. "Yue-kun, you can put me down, I just had an energy loss reaction.", Serenity spoke up. The minute she was on her feet she threw her arms around his neck, embracing him tightly. Yue smiled slightly, and wrapped his arms around her, stretching his wings, he then enclosed her tiny frame with those too. He felt the tiny spark that had always been in his heart swell slightly, and warm him from the inside out. Tears streamed down her face as she hugged him tighter. "I missed you so, Yue.", Serenity whispered into his ear. "As I missed you, Serenity.", Yue replied burying his face in her hair. Yue was surprised when he felt his throat constricting as it hadn't done in years. He felt a small burning in his eyes, and when he closed them, two crystalline tear drops flowed fourth. And for once when he cried his chest didn't hurt.  
  
  
"Awww Sakura-chan they're so Kawaii.", Tomoyo whispered all the while filming the pair. "Do you think they're, well, you know.", Sakura started. "Iie, this is Yue we're talking about.", Meiling replied. "Cut him some slack, Meiling, He's not incapable of emotions, he just chooses to repress them.", Syaoran cut in, eyes glued to the pair. "They're not together, however in my opinion they should be.", Kero huffed from Sakura's shoulder. "You know who she is?", questioned a male voice from behind them. The four children jumped, as Touya questioned Kero. "Of course I know her. Do you want the long name or the short one.", Kero questioned smugly. "Whatever.", muttered Touya frustrated beyond belief. " Her name is Princess Serenity Usagi Tsuki, More widely known as Queen Serenity Usagi Cosmos. In other words Princess of the Moon Kingdom, Empress of the Universe.", Kero stated proudly. Touya's jaw dropped as he glanced from the small girl, back to Kero, to the Moon to the small girl, then back to Kero again. "Now I'm gonna go see if she's got any chocolate!", Kero muttered clapping his paws. He then buzzed off Sakura's shoulder to bug Serenity.   
  
Serenity pulled away slightly, so that her face was inches from his. He rested his forehead on hers, as more tears fell from their eyes. "Ah, this would be tears of Happiness?", Yue questioned raising a hand to brush her tears away. "Hai, Hai my silly chibi Tenshi, tears of joy.", Serenity replied giggling slightly."I'm not an angel, nor am I little.", Yue stated with righteous indignation. "Hai, you are, maybe not chibi, but definitely an Tenshi.", she replied reveling in the feeling of his silky hair on her fingertips. "I see you cry tears of happiness too.", Serenity continued noting the dampness in his eyes. "I do?", he questioned blinking. "Hai you do, see.", Serenity replied brushing a tear off his face. "So I do.", he replied transfixed on her silvery blue cornflower eyes.   
  
"Hey Usa-chan what am I? Chopped liver?", Kero interrupted, arms open for a 'hug'. "Of course not Kero-chan, Come here.", Serenity replied opening an arm. Kero flew into the one armed embrace, and clung to her. She then tightened her hold on Yue, and laid her head on his chest, Kero in the crook of her arm. "Um excuse me?", Sakura asked hesitantly, wanting to get out of the open.   
  
"Ohayo, Chibi Star.", Serenity greeted her head still on Yue's chest. "How do you know that?", gasped Syaoran who found the silver hared goddess ........ beautiful. "I know much, for I am Cosmos. I can sense her star power, though it is still small, thus producing the name Chibi Star.", she replied in a serious voice. "And Chibi Star, I agree with you. We'll go to my apartment.", she continued disentangling herself from Yue's embrace. "Lunar Teleport.", she whispered. A silver flash exploded from her, and when the silver flash was sucked back into her, they found themselves in the living room of a massive apartment.   
  
"Serenity, where have you been ...........", a British accent trailed off. "Yue, Cereberos!", Luna cried out, jumping into Yue's arms. "Did that neko just talk?", asked Meiling confused. "It's good to see you too Luna.", Yue replied stroking the neko's fur."Yup, it talked.", Tomoyo confirmed. "Artemis?", Serenity asked scanning the room. "He's uh ....... stuck.", Luna said with a large Anime sweat drop. "Stuck? Again?", Serenity questioned walking in the direction of a restroom. Seconds later there was some urgent hissing, accompanied by howling, and then Serenity walked out of the room, a temperamental neko in her arms. "Cereberos?", questioned Artemis slack jawed. "Yue?", he continued eyes wide. "Hai, it's them now quit gawking, it's rude.", Serenity mock scolded. "Ah, Kero-chan I have a present for you, if you will follow me.", Serenity put Artemis on the ground and walked into the kitchen, followed by Kero. Seconds later they heard,"YEAH! I haven't had this stuff in AGES! Woo-Hoo!". This was followed by a silvery laughter that caused Syaoran to go googily eyed. There was a golden blur, as Kero flew back into the room, clutching a ............ Candy Bar? "Kero-chan, you just had a candy bar before we left.", Sakura pointed out. "Iie,Iie Sakura, this isn't just chocolate, this is Mercurian Chocolate. Try it.", he replied breaking off a piece for Sakura. Sakura did as told, and pooped the candy into her mouth. "Wow, that IS really good remind me to get the recipe.", Sakura replied. Luna sighed,"That chocolate is good, but if you eat to much of it ,it makes you......... tired."   
  
"Now, I suppose you're wondering exactly what I'm doing here, and exactly WHO I am.", Serenity started earning nods from everyone save the two content guardians."May I possibly know your names, chibi-ones?", Serenity asked her voice soft and kind. "I'm Sakura, she's Tomoyo, that's Syaoran, she's Meiling, and that's my Onii-san Touya.", Sakura offered with a smile. Yue willed his wings away, and sat down on the couch. Serenity followed his example, and in a flash of silver she was wearing black and silver silk nightclothes. The top was spaghetti strap, and all black with silver embroidery of eight point stars. The pants were the same black silk with the same embroidery on the hem. Her hair was out of the buns, and flowed freely dragging around six inches on the floor. She took all her hair in her hands, and with the skill of an expert French braided her hair VERY quickly. The braid ended just inches off the floor. Serenity crashed on the black leather couch next to Yue, and Kero went and sat next to her on a pillow happily munching on the candy bar. "Serenity, Luna, and I are going to go look for traces of Saturn.", Artemis stated pushing Luna out the door. "Sure you are.", smirked Kero, and Serenity doubled over in laughter, and let them out of the apartment.  
  
"Now my current name is Serenity Cosmos, and this is my apartment.", she started. "How does Yue-san and the stuffed animal know you?", questioned Toya sitting in a lazy boy chair, suddenly tired. "Just to let you all know I've got guest bedrooms and you all are spending the night, so call your parents, it's 10:30.", Serenity stated, magicking a silver phone out of no where and throwing it to Tomoyo. Tomoyo nodded and called her kassan, who wasn't home, and left a message that she was staying with Sakura. It wasn't a complete lie. She never said she was staying AT Sakura's, just WITH Sakura. The rest of them denied the phone, because Sakura's father was on a dig, and Syaoran and Meiling shared an apartment together alone.  
  
"I know Yue and Kero because Onii-san and Aphrodite, wait a minute where is Onii-san?", Serenity questioned confused. "Clow is dead Sere-chan. He died of old age, that's why Sakura-san is our new mistress.",Yue replied feeling her body shake. "Onii-san is .......... Dead?", Serenity questioned looking up at Yue childlike innocence shining in her features. Yue nodded and Serenity gripped his robs tightly willing tears away. "Clow-san was your brother?", asked Tomoyo eyes wide. "Iie, I just thought of him as a brother, and he an imouto of me.", Serenity replied pasting a bright smile on her face. Yue frowned, but said nothing. "Any way Onii-san and Aphrodite-chan thought that Yue and Cereberos needed to lighten up, so when I was 12 Yue-kun and Kero-chan were sent to the Moon Kingdom to have fun.", she started. "Well if you think Yue-kun here is cold now, you should have met him before. Kero-chan was just as bad if not worse.", Serenity explained earning indigent cries of "hey?", from Kero. "Kero, didn't have fun, tease, play around?", Sakura asked eyes wide. "Iie, they were both the 'perfect' guardians, not an emotion showed through them. However, they're both much better now.", she continued. "We all became friends over the six years we were together, then something came and attacked the Moon, destroying everything. Everyone in the Silver Millennium died save Yue, Kero, Clow, Sailor Pluto, and the people of Earth.", she explained softly, slipping her hand into Yue's for comfort.   
  
"Then my kassan sent all the pure hearted people 1,000 years in the future to be reborn. She would have sent Yue, Kero, and Onii-san, but Puu-chan said it would disrupt the timeline.", she continued averting her eyes to the floor. She didn't want to explain the rest, but she needed too. "1,000 years later I was known as Usagi Tsukino. When I was 14 I received a broach from Luna, that allowed me to transform into Sailor Moon. All my memories of my Moon life were erased, and I had no idea that I was the Moon-hime.", she continued absent mindedly petting Kero, on his neck which he liked. "We learned that Beryl had broken free of her prison, and was preparing to overtake the Earth. Well, as the senshi of the moon I couldn't allow that, so after many trials and errors I discovered I was the moon-hime, and one by one I found my senshi and the princesses of the Inner planets, plus Endymion the Ooji of Earth.", Serenity went on clutching Yue's hand in her own.   
  
"We defeated Beryl, and numerous other enemies until I found my Outer senshi, and the princesses of the outer planets. After that we faced more adversaries, and thought we had all achieved peace. We all lived in peace once more until I was sixteen. Then our final enemy attacked. Attacked without warning, without sending any youma. The Sailor Starlight's showed up to protect me as well. I seriously disagreed with that, all I ever was, was protected, I wasn't allowed to fight because I was their hime. Kami knows I hated it.", she whispered feeling tears welling up in her eyes. "Then the final attack took place. The Inner senshi were killed first, never to be reborn. They were followed by Endymion, who was followed by the Outer senshi. Only Sailor Saturn will be reborn, of them all. When I don't know. Finally the starlight's were killed, leaving me alone on the planet, as the rest of the people on Earth had been destroyed. I was alone, alone and angry. Angry at Chaos, angry at kassan, and most of all myself, because they died. I guess my anger consumed me because I became Cosmos. After that Chaos was quickly defeated. I was able to resurrect all of the people on Earth, except my friends.", she ended silent tears streaming down her porcelain face.   
  
"I am nearly 1,000 years old, and yet I still cry like a child, how ironic.", she stated bitterly standing up slowly her hand leaving the warmth of Yue. "Usa-chan, you do not cry like a child, you cry like a human.", Kero interrupted dropping his candy to half-hug the girl around the neck. Serenity merely patted the guardian on the back, and headed off towards a bedroom. There were five bedrooms in the spacious apartment, and in a silver flash the bedrooms were all ready, night clothes laid on the beds.  
  
"Meiling-san, Sakura-san, and Tomoyo-san you shall sleep in here.", Serenity stated in a quiet voice, carrying Kero in her arms. "Kero-chan are you coming?", Sakura asked just before shutting the door to the room with three beds. "Naw, Sakura-chan, I'm going to hang with Yue tonight.", Kero replied slightly worried about his brother. "Touya-san, this is your room.", Serenity continued flicking on a light switch. The room was decorated in navy blue, and shades of gray. "Arigitou, Cosmos-san.", Touya replied with a brief smile. "None of that san stuff, my name is Serenity, so use it.", she said with a wink in his direction. Touya lightly blushed, murmured a good night and shut the door. "And this Syaoran-san is your room.", Serenity told him revealing a forest green, and brown room. "See you tomorrow.", was Syaoran's only reply as he fought down an upcoming blush.   
  
Serenity walked down the hall towards the living room, and the other two bedrooms. She looked down and noticed Kero was asleep, so she walked into her room, and set him on a silver pillow, with a tiny silver blanket. Smiling slightly, she shut off the lamp, and headed back out towards the living room where Yue waited. "Sleepy yet, Yue-kun?", asked Serenity playing with his hair as his back was turned away from her. "A little.", he replied to her. Serenity gently let loose the restraints of his hair, and fingered the black ties. "You still have these.", she stated softly, remembering the black strips of material she had used so long ago to fix his hair. She pulled a silver brush out of her space pocket, and started to gently tug the tangles out of his hair. Yue closed his eyes in remembrance, as her soft fingers occasionally brushed the back of his neck. The already burning flame in his chest grew slightly, and Yue unconsciously lowered his head slightly. Sooner than Yue liked she finished, and brought out new black, and silver ties. As soon as she was done he turned around to face her, his usual long straight bangs, in his eyes. Serenity chuckled, and brushed them out of his eyes, her fingertips brushing his forehead.   
  
Yue sighed, and suddenly gathered her up in his arms once more, princess style. He carried her to the bedroom, pulled the covers down on the bed, and placed himself on it, Serenity wrapped tightly in his arms. "I won't let them hurt you again. I would sooner die, my friend.", he vowed softly in her ear. "Oh, Yue ......", She started a tear escaping her left eye. She gave up and threw her arms around his neck, and hugged him tightly. She held him like that till he drifted to sleep, and she soon followed him to dream land, her head rested in the crook of his neck. The flame grew brighter still filling the sleeping Tenshi, with dreams of past bliss.  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
DURING THE DURATION OF TWO MORE DAYS( the gang all stayed at Serenity's save Tomoyo, who had to go home Saturday. Touya also had to go to work. Tomoyo came back Sunday. Luna and Artemis were still searching for Hotaru .............. somewhere.)  
  
For a few hours Saturday morning Yue and Touya had disappeared, but Serenity thought nothing of it. After all Touya had work, and Yue had a life of his own.  
  
On Saturday afternoon, Serenity and her newfound friends shared adventures, and explained their twisted lives. They went out to the park to enjoy the day, and Serenity, after checking to see if people were around, walked on the water. Sailor Mercury, and Neptune's habits and transformations were growing on her still.........  
  
FLASHBACK TO THE LAKE  
  
"Serenity-chan, don't do that you'll fall in!", Sakura yelled as Serenity was about to put her foot on the water. "Iie, I won't.", Serenity replied, turning to face Sakura. "Hai you will!", yelled Kero, from above her. He swooped out of the sky, and knocked her in the deep freezing waters. Instead of sinking in the water she landed on one knee, gracefully standing on it. "Wha-?", Kero sputtered his fun ruined. "Cereberos, think before you act. Now she has three up on you.", Yue told him referring to the game they played in the past. "Wow, Tomoyo-chan come see this." , Sakura yelled to her friend wide eyed as Serenity stood calmly on the lake. Tomoyo came to Sakura, along with Syaoran and Meiling. "Syaoran-kun, is that possible?", demanded Meiling in awe. "Magically hai, technically iie.", Syaoran replied his eyes glued to her.  
  
Serenity threw her arms in the air, and the water followed her command, forming a column of water around her. Inside the column they could make out her figure spinning very quickly in place. The column shifted, and turned into thin streamers of water swirling around her. Then the water compacted, then exploded outward in a fine spray. In place of Serenity was a girl with teal, blue, and silver hair. The silver faded to teal, then the teal to blue. She was wearing a long blue dress with a teal bow, and with a hem that flowed about her feet like the water beneath her. In her hand was a teal colored triton that glowed with inner power.   
  
"Iie Way!", Kero yelled eyes wide with disbelief. Yue merely smirked, and nodded to Serenity. Serenity nodded back, and Yue moved very far away from Kero. "Kero, Kero, when will you learn. When you fight with the megami of Mercury and Neptune, and use WATER as your weapon, you'll most surely loose.", Serenity told him a wicked gleam in her eye. "Serenity, I ...... uh...... Why are you looking at me like that? I'm busted aren't I? Oh, yeah I'm screwed.", Kero rambled frozen in place by his impending demise.   
  
Serenity stuffed the staff in her space pocket, and yelled," DEEP SUBMERGE!!!". A huge ball of water collected in Serenity's hands, which she held high above her head. Tendrils of water shot from all directions making the ball bigger ......... and bigger. Kero saw the attack coming, and tried to get out of the way, when several tendrils of water, grabbed his feet, and wings, holding him just feet above the water. Serenity let the water ball fly at him, Her hair flying in all directions. The water soaked him from head to paw, leaving him looking like a drowned neko. Syaoran doubled over in a rich sounding laughter. "Now you're a drowned, stuffed animal.", he crowed pointing at Kero. Then he was pulled in too.   
  
"It's not nice to laugh at the feeble minded Syaoran-san.", Serenity stated a twinkle in her eye. "Hey, why you!", Kero growled intent on getting her back. He let loose a massive fire ball, aimed at Serenity. Serenity gasped, and screamed. She couldn't block it, she didn't have time to power up. That blast could hurt or worse..... She threw up a water shield, and the attack blasted through it.The attack was almost upon her when there was a flash of silver, and a flurry of feathers. Suddenly Serenity was in the air, strong arms wrapped securely around her waist. She looked down to see an ice ball falling in the water, instead of a fireball. She looked up to see a scowling Yue, holding her tightly. "O genki desu ka?", he asked her once they touched the ground. "Daijoubu.", Serenity breathed letting the transformation fade away. Yue squeezed her tightly, then broke away, turned on his heal, and took long strides towards Kero. With a death glare placed on his face, Meiling jumped out of his way, and clung to Syaoran. "Cereberos, what in Selenity's name were you thinking?", Yue demanded. Kero cowered, under the guardians stare. "It was only a fireball, it wouldn't have hurt her much..........", Kero trailed off nervously. "Hurt her much? It was only a fireball infused with KI.", Yue pointed out. "You forget, what does the sun do to water? It dries it up. What was Serenity ten seconds ago? A water goddess. What are you? Sun guardian. Think about that, and while you're at it apologize to her before you get sent to the sun in pieces!", Yue growled pointing to Serenity. The four children stood in shock at Yue's choice of expression. Normally the guardian was impassive, now he was ........ to put in mildly ......... pissed.   
  
Kero sidled up to Serenity and nuzzled her arm. "Gomen nasai, Usa-chan. I wasn't thinking again. I thought it would just catch your hair on fire or something ........", he trailed off embarrassed. "No harm done K-chan, just Onegai, don't send me to the next dimension so soon.", Serenity replied in a playful voice. Kero purred affectionately, and Serenity reached down to hug him.  
  
END  
  
On Sunday, they all slept in late, except Syaoran, and Yue. Yue just stared at the silver hared goddess in his arms till she woke on her own accord. They showed Serenity around the town, Yue in regular clothes of course. Everything that day went smoothly till that night, as Yue stood alone staring at the moon.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
LATER SUNDAY NIGHT  
  
"Yue-kun?", Serenity asked startling him out of his thoughts. "Hai, Sere-chan?", he asked referring to her old nickname that so freely rolled off his tongue. "What are you thinking about?", she questioned, brushing a stray bang out of her face. Yue looked at her for a second till he replied," You." "Why me?", Serenity continued her brow furrowed. "I ....... I just ....... I missed you, my friend.", he stuttered out smoothly. He felt the feeling of slim arms encircling his neck, and he immediately put his arms in the proper place on her waist. He felt the fire flare up to an all time high, causing him to crush her against himself. "I thought you would never come back.", he whispered. "I promised didn't I?", she replied. "Hai, but now I'm afraid, Serenity. Afraid that if I let you out of my sight, something will happen.", he confessed softly. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm immortal, just as you are, I'm never leaving. And you tell me your not a silly chibi Tenshi.", she told him mirth dancing in her eyes. Yue smiled softly, and Serenity yawned. "Tired?", he questioned, softly. "Iie, Iie I want to hear what all happened to you.", she replied leaning an his chest eyes closed.   
  
"When you left, I.......... I ........ turned 'cold', I guess you would say. I shut myself inside a room at Clow's mansion, and barely left it. I know you said not to be sad, but I couldn't help it. So, therefore I created Yukito.", Yue started off hesitantly. "What's a Yukito?", Serenity questioned him innocently, her blue orbs positively glowing under the moon. "Yukito ........ is a part of me. A part of my personality you could say, however the thing is, I become Yukito. We are like two totally different people. The purpose of Yukito was to hide myself from the world. When I lost you, life became........ unbearable, I never realized I had become so accustomed to your presence. When in Yukito I sleep. Sleep a dreamless sleep until I decide to wake, or am needed.", Yue continued his eyes on hers. "I'm afraid I don't understand.", she whimpered, burying her face in the blue and silver robes. "Let me show you.", he replied his strong voice wavering. A second later a silver flash took place, and a young man with short gray hair, and warm brown eyes with glasses took his place.  
  
"Excuse me Miss, do I know you?", the man asked her concerned. Serenity's eyes widened, and she started to shake. Her face grew pale........... he didn't know her. And worse yet, her best friend was a stranger to her. "Miss ......... Are you all right?", the one called Yukito asked, tentatively taking a step towards her. "Yue.........", she whispered taking a step backward towards the rail. "How do you know that name?", Yukito asked her eyes wide. She shook her head in denial, and backed up hastily, forgetting they were on a balcony. "Miss, onegai, I won't hurt you---.", he started then cocked his head to the side. His eyes grew cloudy for a moment, and then he asked,"Serenity?" She nodded, aware her back was pressed to the rail. "It's nice to finally meet you, but tell me, why do you look so scared?", he asked her worried. "You....Yue....... are literally two different........ people. You don't know me, not like Yue. You didn't even know who I was until he told you.", she replied flatly, tears glimmering in her eyes. "What's so wrong with that?", Yukito questioned, truly confused.Serenity jumped on the balcony rail, and closed her eyes and thought. She needed to get away ........... she needed to think. Her Yue was two people. Yukito who already had a pre-established life. And Yue. He was going to be on a full time job helping with the youma, that was no life for Yukito, always to be in the dark about things. Her Yue, wouldn't be Yue all the time, he wouldn't be the same, he'd be Yukito. "Yuki?", came a voice from the door way.  
  
Sakura, Touya, and Syaoran had felt the energy disturbance, and had woken up Tomoyo and Meiling, in search of Yue. Then they heard it from the balcony. "What's so wrong with that?", the soft voice spoke. The voice of Yukito. The five people walked out onto the spacious balcony, and saw an almost crying Serenity, almost nearly being cornered by Yukito. "Yuki?", Touya asked confused. "Hai, To-ya?", Yukito replied calmly, a hint of affection in his voice. Serenity's eyes snapped open, and her breathing became labored, and uneven. "Serenity-san are you all right?", Sakura asked the silver hared Hime-sama, as the look of abject horror on her face pained her own heart. "Hey, what's going on?", demanded a voice of the newly awakened Kero.  
  
Serenity recognized the tenderness in their voices, as Touya and Yukito regarded each other. Suddenly it made sense as to where Yue and Touya had been the previous morning. Yue/ Yukito loved Touya-san. Her eyes watered even more as she caught sight of Yukito transforming into Yue. Her Yue. No, not her Yue, Touya's Yue. "Oh, he didn't........... He did. Stupid, Stupid, Stupid.", Kero muttered eyes wide, as Yue reached for Serenity's arm to pull her off the rail. Yue had just placed a hand on her arm, and she let out a strangled cry, and wrenched herself away from him. She did a flip over his head, landed behind him, and proceeded to push her way through the people. Once she accomplished that she raced towards her room, and slammed the door shut behind her.   
  
"Yue ,man, you have just screwed up royally.", Kero muttered turning to go comfort the girl. Sakura followed him obviously worried about the girl that had shown so much affection towards her guardian one minute, then run off crying the next. "Serenity?", she heard Kero ask, before seeing him knock lightly on the door. He received no answer, therefore he knocked again. Receiving no answer again he started to push it open slowly, but then Sakura decided to help. "Thanx, Sakura.", he told her buzzing into the room. There crumpled in the middle of the floor was Serenity. A broken Tenshi. She sobbed into her hands, hair spilling all around her, piles of molten silver. The moonlight from the window spilled around her illuminated figure, giving her a surreal glow.   
  
"Yue/Yukito ............ Touya.", she whispered, in a hoarse voice. "Serenity-san?", started Sakura, not sure what to say. "Does Yukito love Touya?", she asked jerking her head up towards her. "Hai, and Touya loves him in return.", Sakura replied confused. Serenity nodded her head, and more tears escaped her closed eyes. "I should be happy he has love. I should be happy. But I'm not. Yue...........", she trailed off doubling over as if in pain. " Serenity, Yue doesn't love Touya, Yukito does.", Sakura pointed out. "Ah, Innocent Chibi-Star, what you do not know is that they are one and the same. You think of it as two different people sharing a body. That's not it. Yue is Yukito, Yukito is Yue. Yue CREATED Yukito from a part of himself.", she told Sakura slightly bitter.  
  
"Kero, why does it hurt, why does it hurt so much. My heart bleeds it's sadness, Why?", she asked the sun guardian, holding him to her, hugging him tightly. "I don't know Serenity, I really don't know.", Kero admitted hugging the older girl back as well as he was able.  
  
"Serenity, I think I know why it hurts.", Sakura started, remembering when she had, had feelings for Yukito. Serenity looked at her expectantly waiting for an answer. "I think you're in love with Yue.", Sakura told her seriously. "Iie, I can't be, I Iie, Iie................ I need to go out. I need to think.", Serenity stated eyes wide, standing up trying to wipe away her tears. "I thank you for your help chibi-Star, now I must do it on my own.", she continued. In a dull silver flash, she was dressed in a black flares, with black sneakers, with a black t-shirt, along with a black trench coat. Her silver hair was tied up in heart buns, however the thing that stood out from her was her lifeless cold eyes. Kero gasped, and reeled at the look in her dull blue orbs. "When will you be back?", asked Sakura fretfully, wanting her safety. "Before you wake.", she replied with slight emotion in her voice. "Let's get you to bed.", Serenity continued ushering the girl to her room. They slipped past the living room unnoticed, and opened the door to the girls room.   
  
"Sakura-chan what happened, is she O~kay?", asked Tomoyo as soon as she saw the door creak open. "I'd say I'm fine.", came a more melodic voice, from behind the door. The door swung all the way open, and Serenity and Sakura stepped in. "Gomen for prying, but I was worried.", blushed Tomoyo as Meiling laughed on her bed. "Well, Sakura can fill you in tomorrow morning, girls. It's time for bed.", she continued waiting a few seconds for the girls to scramble into bed. "Night.", she called clicking off the light. As soon as Serenity shut the door, and the soft foot steps walked away, Tomoyo and Meiling pounced on Sakura. "What happened?", hissed Meiling, sitting on the foot of Sakura's bed. "Yeah, Sakura, tell a gram, tell a phone, tell a friend!", Tomoyo whispered excitedly. Sakura groaned, and pulled the blankets over her head.  
  
Out in the hall, Serenity heard the girls talking, and mentally giggled. She then sighed, and walked towards the living room, intent on sneaking past the boys. As she looked out in the living room, she saw that any way she went someone would see her. She cursed, and decided to do it the old fashioned way, straight through. She walked into the room with a fuck-with-me-and-die posture, eyes hard as chipped ice. "Where are you going?", asked Touya, thinking along the lines of the fact that a pretty girl shouldn't be out alone at night, completely disregarding the fact that she had more power in her pinkie, than he did in his entire body. "No where of your concern Kinomoto-san.", she told him coldly stopping her pace, but not turning around. For some odd reason she blamed this on him. She started walking again, when someone held her wrist, preventing her from going any further.   
  
"Onegai, Serenity, Onegai tell me what I did wrong?", the voice belonging to Yue begged her softly. She felt the thumb of her captor caress her pulse softly, making her look at him. "You did nothing, Yue-san, It was I who was the fool.", she replied darkly, looking him in the eye. Yue recoiled at the emptiness in her eyes, at how hollow they looked. "Why do you turn me away suddenly, why are you a fool?", Yue questioned her almost dreading the answer. "I am a fool, Yue, I am a fool because I dared to be human, and am completely blind.", she said self loathing seeping into every word she spoke. "Onegai, don't go. You promised you wouldn't leave.", he told her feeling a sudden wave of guilt wash over him, even though he didn't know why. That wave was soon replaced by fear. Fear that she would leave him again. "I promised that when my soul was intact. I promised that before I realized what a fool I was. I promise that because I am still a fool, with no heart, and half a soul. I am merely going to torture myself out of the presence of children. ", she said with a sense of finality in her voice. "Serenity, Onegai tell me what's wrong. I don't want to see you cry.", Yue continued shocked at her words. "There's nothing wrong, I'm not crying. I have no more tears left.", she replied jerking her hand away from him. Her wrist burned where it had been caressed by her beloved Yue, and her heart beat frantically. "Good Night.", she stated curtly turning on her heal doing her best to keep herself from hugging him to herself never to let go. She walked straight through the door, leaving silver dust in her wake.   
  
"What have I done?", Yue asked himself mournfully. The flame that had been burning brightly was now dwindling, as if drowning it self. Needless to say he felt cold, and it......... hurt. He could feel the pain in her aura, it was seeping from her very being. Her eyes so lifeless and dull. What had he done? He didn't know, but he knew someone would. He started to tremble, as he thought of her pain stricken face. Her beautiful blue eyes so dull, and lifeless. "CEREBEROS!!!!!!", Yue roared, eyes flashing wildly.   
  
Sakura, Meiling, and Tomoyo shot on their feet, after hearing Yue's roar of rage. "Uh-Oh.", muttered Kero from the pillow on Sakura's bed. "What DID you do?", demanded Meiling sounding impressed. "I've never heard Yue yell, ever!", Sakura pointed out, picking up Kero and heading towards the door. "I don't even want to know.", Tomoyo groaned, but followed them anyway.  
  
Syaoran stood in shock, as he heard the forceful tone in Yue's voice. Yue never yelled, ever. He always kept his emotions in check, never revealing much. Touya's eyes were wide as saucers as he watched emotions flash across the man's face, all of which scared him silly. Suddenly Sakura poked her head into the room, nervously. "Ohayo, Yue-san.", she started walking into the room, two girls coming slowly behind her. "Mistress, onegai go back to bed, I need to speak with Cereberos.", Yue told her more of an order than a request. Kero popped up from behind Sakura. "Ohayo Yue, what a beautiful night it is, isn't it. Full Moon, lot's of Stars ..........", Kero rambled off.  
  
"Cereberos, what is wrong with her? She has NEVER, acted this way towards me before. NEVER. ", he growled out . "I ..... uh ...... really don't know.", Kero rushed feebly. "Don't lie to me. When she was upset she used to come to me. Now for some reason she is upset with me, so I know she went to you.", Yue pointed out eyes flashing a dangerous silver. "She ...... uh ....... she has some problems she needs to work out.", Kero replied in a rush. "Problems? Is that what you call it? Then tell me why does she look like she's half dead!?!?", Yue demanded, determined to get an answer out of Kero. "Because, she's just realized something, and thinks you love onii-san!", Sakura yelled out for Kero.  
  
"Why would it bother her that much weather I loved Touya-san or not?", Yue asked completely confused. "Do you love Touya?", Sakura asked determined to get the bottom of the problem. "Iie, Yukito loves Touya-san.", Yue stated out firmly. "Now what you are going to do is what you do best.", Kero interrupted glad to be out of the dog house. "What?", Yue asked knowing that there was something more that they weren't telling him."Trust us Yue, just go to her, and comfort her.", Kero continued. Yue sighed, and flicked his wrist making a card appear. "What's that?", Touya asked eyeing the object. "It's a Tsuki card.", Yue replied showing them the beautiful picture of his Serenity. "That looks like Serenity.", Syaoran pointed out. "That's because it is Serenity, you genki.", Kero admonished."You're telling me there's another set of cards?", Syaoran asked Yue. "Hai, there is. They are similar to Sakura's cards, however there are slight differences.", Yue replied staring hard at the card. "It's so pretty, what's it do?", Sakura asked staring at the card in awe. " It will take me to Serenity, it has many other uses.", Yue told her, pressing the crescent on Serenity's forehead. "Take me to her.", Yue told it solemnly. In a flash of silver Yue was gone.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
HALF AN HOUR EARLIER, FROM WHERE SERENITY IS  
  
"Why now, Why him, Why me?", Serenity mumbled walking briskly, past a school. Tears streamed down her pale cheeks unchecked. She had given up on wiping them away, she didn't care if the world saw her torment, it hurt so much, she wanted to die. She just wanted to give up and kill herself to end the pain. "But I can't do that.", she muttered. She couldn't, wouldn't turn her back on the worlds that needed her. She continued walking until she saw a park. She hadn't planned on going to the park, but she could see just a glimpse of roses under the full moon. They caught her attention, and she immediately walked towards them. She was surprised that the roses she saw from the street, lead to a grove of the most beautiful blood red roses she had ever seen in along time. Music from a nearby apartment drifted into her ears.  
  
~Remember when~  
~We never needed each other~  
~The best of friends~  
~Like sister and brother~  
~We understood~  
~We'd never be~  
~Alone~  
  
Serenity sighed as she thought back to they're days on the moon. She'd never thought they'd be separated, but destiny works strange ways.She had never needed him in that way before. If someone had suggested that she would.... with him ........ she would have thought it ludicrous. She couldn't believe what she'd done, how could she have let it happen?  
  
~Those days are gone~  
~Now I want you so much~  
~The night is long~  
~And I need your touch~  
~Don't know what to say~  
~Never meant to feel this way~  
~Don't wanna be alone tonight~  
  
She groaned, those days of innocent bliss were long gone. She couldn't admit it aloud. But she knew now, she knew what had happened. She needed him to hold her, to tell her he felt the same way. But she knew it was impossible, for he loved chibi-star's brother. She shivered as she felt the winds blow under her coat.  
  
~What can I do to make you mine~  
~Falling so hard, so fast this time~  
~What did I say, what did you do~  
~How did I fall in love with you~  
  
She knew she couldn't live without him. Gods ......... how was she going to face him any longer. She briefly wondered what had caused her to fall so hard. Then she realized it was just him.   
  
~I hear your voice~  
~And I start to tremble~  
~Brings back the child~  
~That I resemble~  
~I cannot pretend~  
~That we can still be friends~  
~Don't wanna be alone tonight~  
  
She heard him in the corner of her mind. The tone of voice he had used just before she left the apartment. She started to shake, as she thought of the same voice telling Touya that he loved him. She knew then she couldn't go back to the old days, she couldn't just pretend it never happened. Her heart ached more at the thought of what his face must look like. Confused that she shunned him, and hurt that she left without reason.  
  
~What can I do to make you mine~  
~Falling so hard, so fast this time~  
~What did I say, what did you do~  
~How did I fall in love with you~  
  
There could never be a Serenity and Yue, she realized with a slight sob. How could this happen? She cursed herself over and over, as she dropped to her knees. She then realized it had started to rain, slushy thick pelting rain. It stung as it slapped against her freezing skin.  
  
~I wanna say this right~  
~And it has to be tonight~  
~Just need you to know~  
~I don't wanna live this lie~  
~I don't wanna say goodbye~  
~With you I wanna spend the rest of my life~  
  
She knew she couldn't lie to him, and she didn't want to leave. She wanted to stay with him, forever. For the rest of her long, long life. Lighting flashed overhead, making her look heaven ward. The moon slid behind the clouds, and Serenity buried her face in her hands and wept silent tears.  
  
~What can I do to make you mine~  
~Falling so hard, so fast this time~  
~What did I say, what did you do~  
~How did I fall in love with you~  
  
She couldn't make him love her, she knew this. She didn't know how she had fallen so fast. She now cherished those few precious moments she had experienced in his arms.  
  
~What can I do to make you mine~  
~Falling so hard, so fast this time~  
~Everything's changed, we never knew~  
~How did I fall in love with you~  
  
Life was so cruel. He already loved another, so how could she have fallen. Everything was different now she realized, she would have never known, if Chibi-Star wouldn't have told her. "How did I fall in love with you?", she whispered into the cold night air. She heaved a huge breath outward, and saw her breath come out in fog. She shivered, but made no move to leave. She enjoyed the numb feeling that was spreading through her. It made her forget about the numbness in her heart.  
  
Suddenly she felt the slushy icy rain stop pelting her skin. She jerked her head up and found herself staring at large white wings. White wings that were larger than her own. "Yue.", she whispered to herself, wondering when her voice had gotten so hoarse. Before she knew what was happening she was hauled on her feet, peering into two concerned eyes. He touched her hand, then drew it away quickly at it's coldness. Serenity noted the painful burning sensation where their bare skin touched. "Gods, you're frozen.", he whispered gathering her close to him. Serenity made no move to protest, or to encourage it, she was tired, and it ached so much. She felt the pain recede slightly as she felt warmth in the embrace. Involuntarily she felt her tears start again, as she unconsciously wrapped her arms around his neck. She didn't care about her vow to stay uninvolved, she just needed to be near him, to keep her sanity.   
  
Yue smiled that rare smile that once in a blue moon happened, and created a magically enhanced bubble to protect them from the sleet. "Are you still angry with me Renity?", Yue questioned afraid she would walk away again. "Iie, I was never angry with you. I was angry at myself, Yue-kun. It wasn't your fault. Yue, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have lashed out on you.", she whispered shivering.The fire that was nearly burning out suddenly sparked back to life, letting Yue hold her tightly, to himself. He was starting to get slightly worried she might get sick, so he started to lift into the air. She clutched him tightly and shook her head fiercely. "What?", he asked lowering back onto the ground, and wrapping his wings around her once more. She said nothing, but buried her head in the crook of his neck. He sighed, and eyed the stone bench next to a rose bush. He gently picked her up princess style, and sat upon the bench. Serenity was across his lap, and he cradled her against himself, rocking slowly side to side.  
  
'Oh, my beautiful Tenshi. What are your demons? Why are you so broken? Onegai, be all right.', he thought to himself, listening to her even breathing.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
AT THE APARTMENT  
  
"Sakura-chan, where are they? It's pouring out there!", Tomoyo exclaimed pouring herself more tea. "They're pretty far away, although they're together.", Sakura replied opening her eyes. "They should get back here soon, for some reason Serenity's energy is slowly depleting.", Syaoran added, from his spot next to Sakura. "Well duh, you genki. Don't you know anything?", huffed Kero staring out the window worriedly. "What, I bet you didn't even know till I told you.", Syaoran sneered. "Hai, I did. When a Lunarin falls in love, and thinks that love is not returned, Her energy slowly depletes till she falls into a deep sleep. If that love is not returned in 48 Earth hours there will be fierce consequences.", Kero replied slumping down next to Sakura. "What does love have to do with anything?", Syaoran asked extremely confused. "Everything.", murmured Kero worried.  
  
"Wait a minute, Sakura, you never did tell us what was wrong with her in the first place.", Meiling pointed out slyly. "Oh, well.... um ........ look at the time, I think it's time for some good old fashioned sleep.", Sakura trailed off, yawning for a greater effect. She stood up, and was about to leave when she felt strong arms push her back down. "Syaoran-kun?", she blinked. She silently groaned, she knew if Syaoran wanted to know, she'd be forced to tell. "Eh, Kero-chan, a little help here.", Sakura sputtered nervously. "You're on your own Sakura.", Kero replied staring out the window once more, smirking slightly.   
  
Touya sat silent in a chair, staring hard at the door. He never took the time to question if Yue also loved him. He knew Yuki did, and thus believed Yue did too. Well, that was wrong. For all he knew with the way Yue acted around Serenity, he probably loved her. Two people in one body, with two different lives. How he had not seen it before was beyond him. He sighed, and ran his fingers through his hair, wondering why life was so complicated. He also wondered what was so wrong with Serenity. She had looked as if her entire world had been shattered to pieces. Why had she freaked out when Yuki turned back into Yue? 'Maybe Sakura would know', he mused standing up.   
  
"Hey, Kaiju what's wrong with Serenity?", he questioned plopping down next to Tomoyo. "Not you too!", Sakura groaned, tempted to use one of the cards to get out of there. "Come on Kaiju, I have a right to know.", Touya persisted. "It's not my place to tell you Touya. It's Serenity's , and Serenity's alone. Just know that if they are together, all is well.", Sakura responded, her face gathering a far away look. Her eyes clouded over, and Syaoran waved a hand infront of her face, receiving do response.  
  
"What's going on?", asked Tomoyo worry lining her features. "Sakura?", Touya asked Tentivly, worried about his sister. Syaoran poked her shoulder, starting to get worried. "Sakura........ Sakura?", he asked shaking her shoulders, her head lolled about gaze resting nowhere. "SAKURA!", he yelled about an inch from her face. "HOE!!", Sakura yelled out, jumping around the back of the couch. "Don't DO that Syaoran!", she yelled brushing stray hair out of her face. Kero bust out laughing, falling off the window sill. "Ow.", he muttered darkly, climbing onto the couch. Taking a glance at Sakura's and Syaoran's red faces he broke out in laughter once more. "Be quiet stuffed animal.", Syaoran hissed at Kero, his blush back full force. Kero only responded by falling off the couch, rolling in merriment.  
  
"Don't start you two. It's not worth it.", Tomoyo scolded glancing at Sakura, who was chewing her bottom lip, deep in thought."Sakura what were you thinking about?", Touya asked seriously. "It was nothing I was just linking directly to their whereabouts.", Sakura replied. Touya seemed to accept the answer, but Syaoran didn't look very convinced.   
  
"Can't you tell us anything Kaiju?", Touya prodded again. "She loves him.", Sakura stated softly. "What?", asked Meiling, she and the group hadn't heard. "Nothing, nothing at all.", Sakura said louder. "I'm sure it was something.", Touya demanded feeling a bit angry. "Touya it's NONE of your business!", Sakura replied quickly sensing the agitation in her brothers voice. "How do you figure? It has to do with MY Yuki, thus I should know.", Touya bit out forgetting that he was about to holler at his thirteen year old imuto. Sakura stood up an unusual fire burning in her emerald eyes, now shining with tears. "It has nothing to do with Yukito, It is the moon and the moon alone! Don't ask again!", she hollered tears threatening to fall. She spun on her heal, and walked towards her designated room. Touya stood up and was about to follow, when Syaoran and Kero stood in his way. "Iie one hurts my Mistress.", Kero muttered glaring at Touya, transforming into his true self. "I agree with him, You should leave her alone.", Syaoran stated narrowing his eyes. Touya glared and stalked to his own room, and slammed the door shut. "I think we just missed something.", Tomoyo whispered to Meiling, grabbing Kero out of thin air, and racing to Sakura's room.   
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
IN THE PARK  
  
'I think she's asleep.', Yue mused standing up to see if she stirred. When she did not he sighed, and sat back down. He didn't want to leave yet, he didn't want to have to wake her, to see her pain filled eyes. He didn't want to let her go, she felt so.... so light? Fragile? Soft? Warm? Wonderful? It was all of those those things he thought decidedly. His eyes widened as he realized where his thoughts were heading, but suddenly those thoughts didn't seem so wrong. He traced her jaw in wonder, wondering why all those thoughts were surfacing now. He saw her tense slightly under his touch, then relax once more. 'Why do I feel this way? What is this emotion?', he asked himself, his eyes straying towards her closed eyelids. He wanted to see her happy, not broken, shattered like fine china. Shaking his head he tried to banish the thoughts from his mind. He couldn't think that way about her, she was ....... to special.  
  
Slowly, he stood up. He called out the Tsuki card and wished it to take him back to the apartment. When he got there he saw everyone had went to sleep, even Cereberos wasn't in sight. He cautiously walked towards Serenity's room not bumping into anything. He saw Cereberos asleep leaning against the window. Smiling slightly, with one hand he pulled down the sheets, the other still supporting Serenity. He tried to put her down in the bed, but she started to whimper, and shake. Thinking she was awake he looked to see if her eyes were open. To his surprise they were clenched tightly shut. He pulled her back to himself and her shaking ceased, whimpers stopping. He sighed, and climbed into the bed with her. Willing his wings away, he pulled the blankets upon both of them, and watched her sleep. Sleep peacefully with iie disturbances. He watched her till the sleet turned to snow, and the sun peeked over the horizon. Finally he fell asleep Serenity wrapped tightly in his strong arms.   
  
Serenity awoke to something warm breathing next to her. She blinked a few times before she realized the figure was Yue. His eyes were closed, and his breathing was slow and even. He was still asleep. What she would give to have those eyes open, and shine at her with love. However that thought was overruled, by the stabbing pain in her heart as she remembered Yukito and Touya. She rest her head on his chest, and allowed herself to enjoy the feel of him. She heard his heart beat steadily, and felt tears gather in her eyes. The heartbeat she heard did not beat for her, it beat for the man in another room.   
  
Deciding to make breakfast early she tried to slip out of his arms without waking him, however that plan was thwarted. Yue held her tighter to himself, and shifted so that he was on his side, his forehead leaning against her temple. 'This is not good.', Serenity thought, daring herself to turn her head. She saw what she thought was the most adorable picture she had ever seen in her existence. Yue's face held the innocence of a child, like it never did, as his lips were parted slightly. She found herself staring at his lips. Next she found herself wondering what it might be like to kiss the ray of moonlight that held her so close. 'I've got to get out of here, before I do something I'll regret.', she scolded herself. With a bright idea she dissolved into silver sparkles, reappearing at the end of the bed, still dressed in the clothes from the night before. She grimaced, and felt an emptiness return to her. With a bright idea she disappeared in silver sparkles and reappeared in the living room. Taking a glance at a clock she realized it was ten in the morning. Shivering slightly she looked out the window, to see snow. 'What month was it anyway?', she wondered. In a silver flash she was wearing a silver turtleneck with black flares.   
  
{Luna?}, questioned Serenity to her feline companion. {Hai, Serenity?}, came the reply. {Did you two have any luck?}, she asked hopefully. {Iie, not yet, but I'm sure we'll find her.}, Luna replied softly. { Arigatou Luna, but are you sure you and Artemis will be all right out there?}, Serenity asked worried about her little neko's. {We'll be fine you worry wart. Have fun!}, Luna exclaimed before closing the link. "That neko is going to get it.", she murmured to herself, taking out the ingredients for breakfast.   
  
AN HOUR LATER  
  
"Sakura-chan, Meiling-san, Tomoyo-san wake up!", Serenity yelled at the groaning girls. She snapped her fingers and the blankets flew off of them. "Serenity-chan, please can we sleep just a bit longer?", Sakura pleaded opening her eyes slightly, pulling the blanket back up. "Nope, Get up!", Serenity called exasperated. Syaoran stood in the doorway smirking at Serenity's futile attempts to wake them up. Serenity turned around to see Syaoran smirking at her. That just didn't go over well. "Hey Sakura?", Serenity asked sweetly an evil smile on her face."What", came her muffled reply. "If you don't get up right now Syaoran-kun is going to kiss you. ". Serenity continued. "WHAT?!?!", shrieked three voices at once. Meiling sat up fuming in her bed, while Tomoyo had her video camera out, and Sakura sat blushing, looking very shocked. Then they realized Syaoran was actually standing in the door way blushing. Tomoyo, Meiling, and Sakura exchanged glances at each other. Serenity moved out of firing range as the impending doom was coming. "ECCHI!!!", yelled all three girls chucking their pillows at him. Syaoran to embarrassed to duck was bombarded with the three projectiles. Syaoran fell to the ground with swirls in his eyes, and Serenity smirked. Stepping gracefully over Syaoran's body she called ," Hurry up breakfast will get cold."   
  
Serenity walked down the hall to Touya's room. "Hey Touya-san it's time for breakfast!", she called out knocking on the door. "I'll be there in a minute!", came the reply. "Whoa! Look at all the grub!", came a voice from the dining room. "Hands off K-chan.", Serenity scolded lightly, suddenly feeling slightly tired. "What did you and Yue do last night, he's STILL asleep.", Kero continued suggestively. " I really don't know, I fell asleep in the park, and Yue took me home.", she supplied tapping her chin. "Yeah, sure.", Kero trailed off winking at her. "K-chan what month is it?", Serenity asked purposely disregarding his last comment. "December, why?", he asked slightly miffed. "What day?", she asked eyes getting wide. "The seventeenth-- iie the eighteenth.", Kero replied thoughtfully. "Why didn't someone TELL ME!!!!!!!!!", Serenity yelled eyes wide as saucers. "You didn't ask.", came Meiling's voice from the hall way. "Don't start with me.", Serenity stated a glare coming to her eyes. "Chibi-Star , hurry up were going shopping!", Serenity called trying to figure out which car to use. "I'm coming.", yawned Sakura from her room. Sakura came out of the room wearing white flares with a light pink long sleeved shirt with a white star on it.   
  
Touya came out clean shaven, in a a plain black sweatshirt, and blue jeans. " Kaiju I'm really sorry for last night, forgive me?", Touya asked Sakura pulling out a chair. "Of course I do Touya, just expect coal in your Christmas stocking.", Sakura replied smiling sweetly. Touya nodded, and chuckled. At Serenity's questioning glance Sakura mouthed, 'Tell ya later'. A few minutes later Syaoran came out looking slightly dazed. All three girls all sent him threatening death glares, which Touya raised an eyebrow at. "Don't ask.", Serenity told him shaking her head. Everyone sat down to eat their food peacefully. Serenity was surprised that Syaoran had the guts to sit next to Sakura, and even more so when he managed to keep his head on his shoulders. "What's everybody doing for Christmas?", Serenity questioned suddenly. "Well, Onii-san and I were going to spend it with Yukito because Tousan is on a dig. Then because Tomoyo-chan's Kassan is away on business, we'll be spending it with her too.", Sakura replied wolfing down some pancakes. "Meiling and I really didn't make any plans yet.", Syaoran replied thoughtfully, drinking his juice. "Well, how would you like to spend Christmas here?", Serenity asked eyes dancing."REALLY?!?", demanded Sakura eyes wide. "Hai, If you wouldn't mind.", Serenity confirmed. "We'd love to!", Meiling exclaimed pumping her fists in the air. "Can we Onii-chan, Oneagi?", Sakura begged using her best puppy dog face. "Of course Sakura-chan, must your really ask?", Touya replied chuckling. "YAHOO!", Kero cheered along with Sakura. "Well, I'd love to stay!", Tomoyo chirped. "It's all set then.", Serenity replied smiling.  
  
"Where's Yue-san?", Touya asked suddenly looking at Serenity. "He's still sleeping in the bedroom.", she replied her smile fading. "Still?", Touya asked looking at his watch. Serenity nodded silently. "I'm gonna go check on him.", Touya stated standing up, and walking towards the hall. "Other room.", Serenity stated deftly not bothering to look up. " But I thought that was your room.", Touya started from down the hall, sounding confused. "It is.", she replied a smirk forming across her face. "I don't want to know.", they head Touya mumble.  
  
"Well, Sakura-chan, you ready to book it?", Serenity asked standing up. "Yeah, Let's GO!", Sakura exclaimed definitely more awake. Sakura grabbed her heavy forest green coat with a white trim of faux fur on the hood, and Serenity magicked on a long leather black trench coat. "Tomoyo-san do you want us to drop you off at home?", Serenity asked seeing Tomoyo about to call her limo. "Sure!", Tomoyo exclaimed grabbing her bag. "I'll see you two later?", Serenity questioned, giving Syaoran and Meiling each a sisterly hug. "Hai!", they both replied, though Syaoran was blushing from the close contact. "Ja mata!", they all called and headed out the door.   
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
IN THE SILVER EXPRESS 4-DOOR KAWAII CAR  
  
"I love your car.", Sakura commented sliding into the passenger seat after Tomoyo got in the back. "It's only one out of about fifty different cars.", Serenity replied sliding into the drivers side. "Where am I going?", Serenity asked Tomoyo turning the ignition key. "Um, 1481 Chestnut Drive.", Tomoyo replied slipping into the comfort of the seats. Serenity nodded, and turned on the heaters full blast. Driving in silence Serenity used her slight internal knowledge of where the street was. A few minutes later they were parked infront of Tomoyo's house, a female guard waiting to greet her. "Ja ne, Tomoyo-chan!", Sakura called, waving. Serenity waved then pulled out into the street. "What are we shopping for, Serenity-chan?", Sakura asked her curiosity getting the best of her. "Christmas presents, Sakura-chan, I have to go buy all of you one, and I need your help picking them out.", Serenity explained pulling into the place she thought to be the mall. "Let's get started!", Sakura replied joyfully hopping out of the car, and racing Serenity into the mall.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
WITH YUE AND TOUYA  
  
"Yue-san, wake up.", Touya started poking the sleeping guardian. "Serenity.......", Yue murmured blinking, his eyes still adjusting to the bright light. "Iie, it's me.", Touya told him somewhat downcast. Yue hearing that immediately sat up, and started looking around the room for his silver hared princess. "Don't worry, she's at the mall with Sakura going shopping.", Touya stated chuckling slightly. Touya was quite sure of it now, he was sure Yue loved Serenity. Why did it pain him so, that his lovers counterpart loved another.   
  
Knowing that Serenity was not in any danger made the guardian relax, and he sagged onto the pillow. He inhaled her scent as he took an intake of breath through his nostrils. He frowned when he realized his arms were aching, throbbing a dull thud. It was almost as if they missed something, something warm. Almost as if they missed Serenity. Yue continued to think about her, forgetting about Touya's presence. "Hey, Yue? Welcome back to Earth!", Touya continued, laughing as Yue's face took on the barest of pink hues.   
  
"I suppose you'd like some time with Yukito, correct?", Yue asked with an eyebrow raised trying to change the subject. "Now that you mention it, it would be kinda nice.", Touya replied with a mock seriousness tone. In a flash of silver feathers Yue was Yukito. "Ohayo, Yuki.", Touya greeted warmly, moving closer to the yawning man. "To-ya, I feel like I've been sleeping forever.", Yukito yawned leaning over to half embrace his koibito. "That's because Yue has been in control for the past twenty hours ......... I've missed you.", Touya explained, smiling at his little snow bunny. Yukito looked up, and pecked Touya on the lips teasing him. "That's it Yuki......You're gonna get it.", Touya growled, and in a flurry of bed sheets, Touya and Yukito entranced themselves with mornings pleasures.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
MEILING AND SYAORAN  
  
"Meiling, we should probably go and come back later.", Syaoran started scribbling a note down on a piece of paper, for when Serenity-san, and Sakura-chan came home."Don't ask me why, but I'm coming with you two genki's.", Kero interrupted. "Fine, you stuffed toy.", Meiling snorted. "Don't start.", Syaoran put in taping the note to the fridge. "Fine, Let's go build snowmen in the park!", Meiling enthusiastically agreed grabbing their coats. "I don't know about you, but I'm going to train.", Syaoran admonished dressing in his traditional Chinese robes, with sweat clothes underneath. "You're impossible Syaoran-kun.", Meiling growled grabbing his hand, and stalking out the door. "Lead the way genki's!", Kero crowed flying above them.   
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
AT THE MALL  
  
Serenity winced as she felt Yue transform into Yukito. Her heart broke as she felt Kero, Syaoran and Meiling leave the apartment in a hurry, when Touya's and Yukito's ki's rose slightly, then kept climbing. "So, what do you think about this?", Sakura asked Serenity coming out of the dressing room. Sakura was wearing a light blue sweater with her white jeans. "Looks Kawaii Sakura-chan, it's a keeper!", Serenity called to her happily, trying to banish her previous thoughts. "What should I get Tomoyo-chan?", Serenity questioned looking through some hue's of purple material. "I like that velvet, I think Tomoyo would love it for her costumes!", Sakura exclaimed finishing paying for her sweater. "I think so too.", Serenity agreed purchasing 4 yards of the material.  
  
Around 5:30 they went to the food court, and ordered lunch/dinner from a cafe. They ended up sticking their purchases in Serenity's endless space pocket, because they ended up getting heavy. They bought presents for everyone, wrapping paper, lights, bulbs, ornaments, a star, and a tree. Like stated before the space pocket was endless, thank goodness, or else all the items might not have fit. The only thing they carried on them were each other's presents, so that the bags couldn't accidentally be peaked in.  
  
"What happened with you and Touya last night?", Serenity asked looking for a clear table. " He decided to gang up on me to figure out why you were upset.", Sakura replied heading over to a clear booth. "Say no more, Sakura-chan. I think I understand.", Serenity replied sitting on the right side, placing her packages next to her. "So, Sakura when is your Tousan getting back from his trip?", Serenity asked taking a tentative sip of her coffee. "He'll be back sometime after Christmas.", Sakura replied slightly sad. Serenity frowned sensing the girls sadness. "Be happy , Sakura-chan everything will be all right.", she told her patting her shoulder. Sakura was about to reply when a large Earthquake hit. Quickly Serenity threw all their belongings into her space pocket. "That's not normal.", Serenity murmured standing up. Suddenly screaming people began running in their direction. With a grim look on both their faces they nodded, and prepared to take on any foe imaginable.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
IN SERENITY'S LIVING ROOM  
  
"Where are they?", Touya wondered aloud pacing back and fourth. His hair was tousled, and his shirt partially unbuttoned, from earlier excursions. "They're at the mall, I don't know what rock you've been living under, but it takes forever.", Meiling replied smartly rubbing her frozen hands before the roaring fire. "Shut up, genki.", Touya hissed. "Now To-ya calm down Sakura-chan is with Sere-chan, and they can take care of themselves.", Yukito reassured, fixing his glasses. "I still say we should go look for them.", Touya grumbled plopping down next to Yukito. "For once I agree with Kinomoto.", Syaoran interrupted brandishing his sword. "There's a first.", snorted Kero, who happened to be looking out the window, looking for his mistress and princess. "Syaoran-kun, I may not be able to fight with magic, but if a powerlevel is REALLY high, I can sense it.", Meiling interjected, blowing on her hands. "And...", Touya trailed off not really caring about what the girl was talking about. "And, Serenity-san's power is so high I can sense it loud and clear. Sakura's power is high enough that I can feel it too, so they must be strong.", she continued throwing a dirty look at Touya. "We know they're strong, Meiling-san, it's just that sometimes we worry.", Yukito consoled finally grasping Meiling's point. "Give it just a bit longer.", Kero murmured quietly catching everyone's attention. The guardian had been silent after his last comment. Suddenly the door burst open. Everyone's heads turned in the direction of the door............... only to see Tomoyo.   
  
"Turn on the T.V., HURRY!", Tomoyo yelled slamming the door shut. Meiling complied and hit the on button. "Channel four.", Tomoyo huffed bending over resting her hands on her knees. When the channel hit four they saw the sight of the Tomeda District Mall being torn to shreds by a large youma. There was a pink- silverish bubble around the youma, and to young women. "Oh, my Kami, SAKURA!", Touya exclaimed wide eyed. "We've got to get there NOW!", Kero muttered staring at the scene of the girls dodging the youma's attacks. "I think I can take us there.", Syaoran muttered. He closed his eyes in concentration, and a faint green glow surrounded him. "Take us there!", Syaoran shouted a green flash of light exploding from him.   
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
THE MALL  
  
"Sakura, move!", Serenity yelled pushing her out of the way, earning herself a nick in her shoulder from the blast. She was glad their shield was still holding up, with Sakura's magic and her own ki infused with it, protecting the outside people. "Sleep card, RELEASE!", Sakura yelled, and soon people dropped to the floor, and with a sharp glare from Serenity the camera exploded. "Let's pull out the big guns, Sakura-chan.", Serenity called to her friend smirking. "Let's do it.", Sakura nodded whipping out her wand. In a flash of silver and shooting stars Serenity turned into Sailor Cosmos fully battle equipped. "Jump card, RELEASE!", Sakura called jumping behind the youma, thinking of sandwiching the Kaiju. The monster was standing on two feet, with dragon scales for skin. It had a metal face plate covering it's eyes, with a chest plate, blackish skin tight pants, along with metal knee guards. All this was fine and dandy of course save the fact that the metal was grown in it's skin.   
  
"WORLD SHAKING!", Cosmos yelled. The ground beneath her split, and she threw a golden ball of energy at it. The youma unprepared ended up getting hit dead on. It looked at the wound on it's stomach, and laughed. Cosmos reeled back, and stared hard at the creature. In a pulse of black waves the wound was healed, and no longer fatal. "Ice card ,RELEASE!", Sakura called, and the ice card flew, and froze everything within the shield. "Finish it!", Sakura yelled pulling out her fly card. Cosmos nodded, and started her attack," COSMIC ELI----", but her sentence was cut off as she felt the others energy and snapped her head around. Suddenly there was cold metal protruding from her stomach. "SERENITY!!!!", Sakura yelled out petrified. The youma had turned into a kind of liquid steel, and was just now returning to it's previous state. Serenity stared in shock as red stained her fuku. Crimson flowed around the pure white, as a wave of dizziness swept over her. She remembered murmuring something before she fell. Something important. "Yue.", she choked out, as a trickle of blood flowed from the corner of her mouth, then she knew no more.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
JUST BEFORE SERENITY PASSED OUT  
  
The silver sheen in the pink bubble fell away, and the others were able to step in and finally see what was going on. Before going in the bubble Yukito closed his eyes and transformed into Yue. Looking at the monster he couldn't feel Serenity. No ki, no ki, no life...... wait! It was there faintly, but there. "Gods know my plight, Release the LIGHT!", Syaoran chanted, and a thunder bolt flew from nowhere and struck the youma, making it fizzle and fall over. There stood Serenity staring at the growing red stain on her fuku. "Kami iie.", Yue whispered as temporary shock took over his body, and time itself seemed to slow. Gathering his senses he dove to catch her before she fell to the unforgiving ground. "Yue.", he heard her state just before her Cosmos uniform faded away, and she passed out from loss of blood.  
  
"You're going DOWN!", Yue heard his mistress suddenly scream with such anger it startled him. He looked up to see the once electrocuted monster in perfect health, charging after Syaoran. 'I have to beat this thing.', Sakura thought to herself wondering how to destroy the foul beast. Suddenly her anger got the best of her and she lashed out. "FIERY CARD, RELEASE!!!!!!", she yelled striking the card, adding much more magic necessary to activate the card. A bright ki bomb of fire exploded from her very being, as she continued to add her power to it. Before anyone had any time to react the fire blast formed a fiery cage around the youma, slowly closing in on it, making it screech out in pain. Then unexpectedly the fire exploded, taking the youma with it. As the youma tried to reform itself now liquid steel, the fire incinerated all the tiny shards of the monster effectively killing it.   
  
Sakura called the ice, jump, fly, shield and fiery cards back, however she left the sleep card in place, keeping people out of their business. "Wow.", Syaoran muttered staring openly at the drained Sakura."Go Sakura-chan!", Tomoyo whooped running towards her friend. "I told ya she could take care of herself.", Meiling stated wide eyed. "Sakura, are you all right?", Touya demanded standing infront of his imouto. "I'm fine, nothing some sleep and a few band-aids won't cure.", Sakura replied hugging her Onii-chan, who returned her hug tightly. Suddenly Sakura pulled away a frown marring her features. "Is Serenity all right, that sword .......... it went straight threw her.", Sakura asked having not seen the hime since she released the Fiery. "I'm not sure........", Touya trailed off turning around to look for the telltale silver tresses. "Oh my Kami!", he heard Sakura exclaim her voice laced with worry. Sakura dashed infront of Touya, and headed towards Yue who was cradling the fallen princess.  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
OVER WHERE YUE IS  
  
He checked her pulse, again and again feeling a slight jerky beat. She was growing cold in his arms. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and turned around to see his mistress, tears glistening in her eyes. "Angel of the night.", he whispered to Serenity the hoarse rasp filled with torture. Sakura winced at the sheer pain in the guardians strained voice. "Yue, I know, we all know.", the voice of his brother tried to soothe him, yet doing him no good. " Iie, you don't know. This is the second time she will died in my arms, because I failed to protect her .............. ", Yue trailed off his voice sounding far away.   
  
FLASHBACK  
  
'Pressing one's lips to a loved one's, can transfer energy to the loved one. It can heal wounds and restore the dead to the living.', Clow told Yue explaining how to transfer the energy.  
  
END  
  
'Can it work?', Yue questioned himself. He saw no harm in trying as his heart ached from lack of the hime's presence near him. It was tearing apart his very soul as he looked at her still form.   
  
Sakura gasped as swirls of wind flew around Yue in an beautiful pattern. The group backed away because of Yue's sudden burst of power, which was now higher than Sakura's, and still growing.   
  
Slowly he descended down to her slightly warm lips, pleading with whatever higher gods there were. As his lips brushed hers he felt the tingle of electricity, in the beginning of energy transfer. He couldn't help but gasp at their sweetness. As he pressed his lips to hers more firmly a glow of blue and silver surrounded him, spreading to Serenity. Small rocks, and pebbles rose off the ground and a column of white light surrounded the two. Suddenly the force doubled, and there left an indent in the ground. Yue forced his moon energy into Serenity's still body, moving his lips slowly over hers. A symbol on Serenity's forehead glowed and flashed wildly, causing Yue to pull away, hesitantly for he didn't want to leave the bliss he was receiving. Suddenly the wound on Serenity's stomach, and shoulder sealed, and her clothes faded into a stainless white dress, with gold trimmings. Then the white column of light faded, and the pebbles dropped to the ground. The wind died down and then, suddenly, the silvery blue orbs snapped open. There were gasps of shock, and stares of awe as Serenity slowly sat up still supported by the guardian. "What happened?", Serenity murmured sounding confused and disoriented. "You were dying.", came the clipped answer from the man holding her. "How am I ...... Here?", Serenity asked looking up at Yue. "Clow once gave me a spell that allows me to heal without draining too much energy. I performed the spell, and you are alive.", Yue explained in an passive tone. "Arigatou, Yue-kun I owe you my life.", Serenity replied leaning into Yue.   
  
In a flash of forest green the people were back in the apartment, and Sakura took the sleep card off.   
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
AT THE MALL  
  
"Ugh, my head.", muttered the camera man standing up. "Ahhhhh my CAMERA!", yelled the man looking at what seemed to be the remains of a camera. "What do you mean your camera?", questioned his boss who was tapping a tiny microphone on her arm, shaking her head. "It's blown up!", the man yelled pointing to the broken tape. "What do you mean, this is the best story since Dave's two years ago, and the camera EXPLODED!", raged the angry woman, face turning red.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
AT THE APARTMENT  
  
"How did you guys get there so quickly?", Sakura asked resting in fatigue on the couch. "I transported us, just like Serenity, by manipulating energy.", Syaoran replied sitting next to Sakura, keeping his eyes on her. "Why didn't you send for me Serenity?", demanded Yue, eyes flashing. "How would she do that in the middle of battle?", asked Tomoyo defensively. "With this.", Serenity stated sullenly pulling a card out of nowhere. She then tossed the card to Sakura who immediately started scanning it. The card had a crescent moon on it's back with a graph depicting 'TSUKI'. She flipped it over, and saw a picture of Yue. "It's a picture of Yue.", Sakura stated softly awed in it's beauty. "Iie, it's a card. A Tsuki card.", Serenity corrected willing herself out of her princess form.   
  
"Why didn't you call?", demanded Yue once more, not allowing her to leave his arms. "I didn't want to interrupt. I thought we could take care of it.", Serenity muttered attempting to pull herself away. "Interrupt what?", he asked confused. Serenity ignored the question, and quit struggling. "Anything that might have been going on was less important that yours and Sakura's lives.", Yue bit out caring less about whatever was going to be interrupted. "Was I right the other night, when I said I couldn't let you out of my sight? Was I? Can I trust you enough to call me if a youma shows up?", he demanded in her ear holding him closely to himself. "Yue, Let go.", Serenity whimpered afraid her mind would go into overload from the close contact. "Iie, You broke your promise. You said you wouldn't leave me.", he murmured quietly for her ears alone. Serenity stiffened as she felt his breath on her neck, sending shivers up her spine. "I didn't want to leave, but when you guys showed up, it startled me and I lost concentration.", Serenity murmured back to him her head lowered.   
  
There they stood in the middle of the living room. Both extremely emerged in the feelings that emerged when they held each other. Serenity was slightly bent over in Yue's arms, which were wrapped tightly about her waist. Her head was tilted to the side leaning against his shoulder, as waves of silver piled on the floor, with unfocused bleary blue eyes concentrating on nothing. Yue was bent so that his chin rested upon her temple. His navy blue eyes were unfocused, with an impassive look to them.   
  
YUE'S POV   
  
Yue was trapped in his mind, reveling at the feeling of her soft skin brushing his fingers every once in awhile. His lips burned angrily in the memory of her lips touching his own. Part of him ached for something, something more than just that stolen kiss. He wanted.......... He wanted ........ her. He wanted to hold her forever, kiss her, be there with her every waking moment, but why? Why did he want this? What were the emotions caused, by this little slip of a girl doing to him? He felt almost drugged, his body felt sluggish and weak, but firmly protested letting go of his hime. He fought back a feral growl that threatened to come from deep inside his chest. While forcing it down a nearly silent groan caught him by surprise. That only heightened his want for her, iie, he didn't just want her, he needed her. He cherished her every move, and most nearly worshipped the ground she walked upon. Yet the same question repeated itself, the one word question........ Why? He didn't know, he really didn't. Emotions really never had been his department. All the same however, he thought as the flame in his chest nearly exploded, he knew what was true. 1: He never wanted to release her, 2: He needed to figure out why,and 3: Which was against his better judgment he needed to kiss her again. Tightening his hold on her he let out a small whoosh of air, that he hadn't realized he'd been holding.  
  
SERENITY'S POV  
  
'Doesn't he know what he's doing to me?', Serenity wondered quickly losing touch with reality as Yue's aura surrounded her, in a protective embrace. The only thing she could focus on was the way his body curved with her own, molding them together as one. Serenity desperately tried to focus on something else, anything else, However is was useless as he held her tighter. She fought down the urge to spin around and kiss the living daylights out of him. She knew if she did that all chances of maintaining a friendship, were shot down the tubes. With that thought she squelched her growing passion, and curled tighter against him.  
MY POV  
  
  
The others stood staring at the two who at the moment looked like statues. "Are they all right, Kero-chan?", Sakura asked the sun guardian who was at the time smirking. "If I didn't know any better I'd say those two were linked.", Syaoran observed, tearing his eyes away from a nasty cut on Sakura's arm.   
  
"Gomen, Yue, I didn't mean to worry you.", Serenity whispered blinking, and leaning willingly into his strong frame. "I didn't mean to yell, I was just afraid. Onegai, forgive me?", Yue whispered back his fingers on her sides doing wicked things to Serenity's mentality level. "Only if the forgiveness is mutual.", she replied shivering slightly. She felt him smile into her hair and knew all was well.   
  
Reluctantly Yue loosened his grip ever so slightly on Serenity, as they walked towards the couch. "I meant to ask you Sakura ----", Serenity trailed off looking Sakura over for injuries. Serenity gasped and wrenched herself away from Yue, and nearly flew to Sakura's side. "What?", asked Sakura confused. "Your arm, and cheek.", Serenity murmured, placing two fingers on Sakura's forehead. In a warm silvery-blue glow Sakura's wounds sealed up, and the blood was removed off her clothes. " I didn't know there was more than one way to heal people.", Meiling stated eyeing Serenity who's skin was now luminescent. "What's the other way?", Serenity asked confused. "Well, when Yue kissed you in the mall.", Tomoyo supplied grinning. 'Yue kissed me in the mall ', Serenity thought frowning. 'Everything good always happens when I'm nearly dead'., she continued standing up. "Serenity, you are aware you're glowing right?", Touya asked Serenity. "Hai, The energy I'm currently living off of is Yue's. Because he has pure moon energy, while mine is tainted by the Cosmos, it makes me glow. Like a radioactive corn field, might I add.", Serenity confirmed earning giggles from the children.  
  
"Well, Sakura-chan how bout we set up everything we bought.", Serenity asked winking. "But things aren't wrapped!", Sakura pointed out horrified. "When your a Megami, you don't wrap gifts, gift elves do it the minute they enter the space pocket.", Serenity corrected smiling. "Let's do it!", Sakura admonished pumping her fist in the air. "All right, remember the spell?", Serenity asked. "Yup!", Sakura replied closing her eyes.   
  
"When the snow falls down like the rain;  
When it falls like angels tears of pain;  
When the silver bells ring;  
And Christmas carolers sing;  
This is the place where stars do shine;  
Hai, It's Christmas time!", the two girls called out.  
  
In flashes of silvery-blue, and pink the room was decorated with Christmas items. Mistletoe hung in the archways, and various other places. Along with stockings on the fireplace, and red bows in the four corners of the rooms, and a huge tree with multicolored lights, next to a window with many presents under it. The ornaments were off the tree, but were more than ready to be but on. There was a toy train running under the tree with fake cotton snow all around it. There was a Santa Clause in the middle of the coffee table shaking his hips, and singing a silly little song. Outside on the balcony were icicle lights, giving the impression of ice. All the while a song called 'The First Noel', played in the background.  
  
"Wow.", gasped Meiling standing before the tree gawking at it's beauty. "Don't just stand there, lets decorate the tree!", exclaimed Kero getting into the spirit. Serenity giggled, and asked,"Does anyone want hot chocolate, or tea?". "Tea, if it's not to much trouble.", Syaoran answered admiring the decorations. "I want chocolate!", Kero yelled placing a small silver bulb on the tree. "Me two.", Tomoyo replied eyeing an icy glass rose on the mantle place. "Me three!", Sakura chirped bouncing up to put a blue bulb on the tree. "Me four!", Meiling shouted looking at the dancing Santa. "Tea, please.", Touya asked Serenity smiling at the happy children. Serenity stood up, and walked into he kitchen to make the drinks the old fashioned way. She grabbed six mugs, and set them on the counter, when a wave of dizziness swept over her. "Whoa.", she muttered gripping the table. 'I shouldn't be this tired, I have more than enough energy to stay awake for days on end.', she thought to herself. When the room stopped spinning, she realized she hadn't even asked Yue if he wanted anything. She turned around to ask him, but was confronted by white robes. "Holy Stars, don't do that to people!", Serenity scolded lightly catching her breath. She saw Yue smirk in the darkness of the kitchen. "Did you want anything?", she questioned gesturing towards the tea kettle. "Iie.", he replied moving slightly closer to her. "If you came in here there must have been something you wanted.", Serenity continued leaning against the counter. "I can't have what I want.", he murmured leaning in towards her, grasping her waist. "Why, what is it?", she asked her thoughts becoming clouded. "You.", Yue stated softly his lips inches from hers, their breath tickling each others lips. Serenity tilted her head slightly and closed her eyes when   
  
SCREEEEEEEECCCCCHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
All Right people, tell me that wasn't the best cliffhanger I've done so far. I was pretty darn proud of it. Gomen it's so late, but I just started going to a prestigious high school and it's very tiring. Not to mention stressful. So, onegai if you would be so kind, REVIEW!  
  
Much Love, SerenityMoon 


	3. Life is far to complicated

Author: ~*SerenityMoon*~  
Title: Tsuki-Koi   
Chapter 3  
  
I thank all of you who took their precious valuable time to review. Gomen this is so LATE!!!! I've got school work, school, school, and more school. Not to mention a social life. Friend problems, boyfriend problems, so on and so fourth. And much writers block. -_-   
  
DISCLAIMER  
  
I don't own anything, I am once again what I consider, Flat Broke.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
LAST TIME  
  
"Holy Stars, don't do that to people!", Serenity scolded lightly catching her breath. She saw Yue smirk in the darkness of the kitchen. "Did you want anything?", she questioned gesturing towards the tea kettle. "Iie.", he replied moving slightly closer to her. "If you came in here there must have been something you wanted.", Serenity continued leaning against the counter. "I can't have what I want.", he murmured leaning in towards her, grasping her waist. "Why, what is it?", she asked her thoughts becoming clouded. "You.", Yue stated softly his lips inches from hers, their breath tickling each others lips. Serenity tilted her head slightly and closed her eyes when   
  
SCREEEEEEEECCCCCHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
THIS TIME  
  
Serenity and Yue jumped apart when the tea kettle went off, both slightly flushed.   
  
"I should turn that off.", Serenity mumbled not taking her eyes off him, fumbling for the stove knob.   
  
"Serenity-chan, Where's my chocolate?", Kero demanded buzzing into the kitchen. Then Kero took notice that Yue was there, with Serenity, in the kitchen, with the lights dimmed. "Gomen, I didn't know you two were busy.", Kero apologized backing away.   
  
"Iie, Kero-chan, Yue-kun was just helping me with the cocoa.", Serenity told the guardian with a slight smile. With shaking hands she poured the water into five of the cups, then continued to grab a chocolate bar out of the refrigerator for Kero. Standing on her tiptoes she grabbed three packets of hot chocolate from the shelf. Ripping open the packets she poured them into the cups stirred them, then went to find tea bags. After placing a tea bag in two cups, she grabbed a tray and put the five drinks on it, along with a small container of sugar.   
  
All through the procession Yue watched her every move, eyes clashing with emotions that had never before been seen. How he wished to be holding her right then, kissing her, but iie, those pleasures were denied. Unconsciously he glared at Kero, causing the tiny sun guardian to twitch in panic. Finally done she picked up the tray, and Yue held the kitchen door open for her, leaving it it shut in Kero face.   
  
"Jeeze someone's in a bad mood.", Kero muttered pushing the swinging door open.  
  
"Come, and get it!", Serenity hollered joyfully, setting the tray next to the still dancing Santa. She tried to banish what had just taken place in the kitchen from her mind. 'What had he wanted from her?'   
  
"Serenity-chan, this picture is so kawaii!", Sakura exclaimed pointing to a picture of twelve people, and two cats.   
  
"Who are they?", asked Tomoyo getting interested in the conversation. Serenity took the picture off the wall, and sat of the couch, the painting laying across her lap. She closed her eyes and sighed, she knew every detail of the picture by heart.   
  
The painting had taken place in the main hall in the castle. There was a huge Christmas tree decorated in the background, along with endless amounts of gifts underneath. Standing from right to left was Setsuna, wearing a hunter green dress with holly on her bun, followed by Haruka who was wearing red slacks and a white button up shirt, with a Santa hat, followed by Michiriu who was wearing a white dress with poinsettias decorating the edges, with her hair flowing freely, Standing infront of them was Hotaru, Age ten wearing a long slightly poofy black dress, Next to Michiriu stood Yue his wings spread out fully behind the group, wearing the usual, then infront of him stood Serenity wearing a sleeveless white dress with blood red roses embroidered on the collar line, her hair in ondango's with red and white ribbon trailing out of the buns. In the crook of her arm rest Kero who was waving happily, while Yue rested his hands on Serenity's shoulders. Next to Yue stood Endymion in a black tux, his arms wrapped around Rei, who was wearing a blood red dress with a low-cut neckline. Closer to the front waved Minako wearing the female version of a Santa suite, a Santa hat on her head. Ami stood next to Minako blushing slightly her nose in a book, wearing a white blouse with a red skirt, and Makoto was wearing a long dark green dress with red roses woven in her hair. At Serenity's feet sat Luna and Artemis with matching green and red bows on their necks.  
  
She went through the list of people for the children who had gathered around her, as if waiting for a story. However one question remained in her mind, 'What had he wanted from her?'   
  
"This was painted when I was fifteen on Christmas eve, after the Christmas gala.", Serenity explained.   
  
"What did you do for Christmas back then?", Meiling asked admiring the piece of art before her.   
  
"Almost the same thing we do now, except we had a huge ball, and had a nasty habit of pulling pranks of each other.", Serenity explained chuckling.   
  
"Like what?", asked Sakura eagerly.   
  
"There was the time when Endy got off the shuttle, Rei and I turned his armor neon pink and green. And when Minako was messing with her mothers arrows, we attached paint balls to the ends of ours, and shot them at her. Plus the time when we magicked a dress on Haruka, who might I add never wore a dress past her christening.", Serenity explained laughter in her eyes.   
  
The girls had already cracked up at the thought of the prestigious looking man in neon green and PINK armor. Smiling Serenity threw the painting towards the wall which landed neatly on the hook.  
  
The group talked,and hung up more ornaments till it was time for bed. Around 11:30, Touya started shooing them off. After much protesting on Syaoran's part at being told what to do, they finally got the children to bed.   
  
"Being an Onii-chan is fun ,ne?", Serenity asked him mirth dancing in her eyes.   
  
"Yeah, Lucky me.", Touya groaned leaning against the door frame.   
  
"Believe it or not, I am ready to drop dead.", Touya yawned stretching his arms.   
  
"I know what you mean.", Serenity agreed leaning against the back of the couch eyes closed.   
  
"I'll see you in the evening then. I have work in the morning and afternoon. Oh, and Arigatou.", Touya stated boring holes into the wall adjacent to him.   
  
"For what?", Serenity asked confused.   
  
"For trying to do what you thought was right. I understand about you not wanting to interrupt, but yours and my imuto's lives are more important than that.", Touya explained quietly. After seeing Serenity nod he turned and went to his room, passing Yue on the way there with a slight smile.  
  
In the living room Serenity stood by herself staring at the tree. In was now fully decorated, and shining brightly. On the top of the tree was an angel, a glowing candle in her hand. It's face sat emotionless, as it was painted porcelain, it couldn't be anything but emotionless. The train underneath the tree went merrily around the track, puffing it's smoke every so often. Sighing she reached over and unplugged the decorations, watching them fall silent, and their music come to an end. Serenity fingered the hair that was crossing over her shoulder, twisting it around her finger in a slight pattern. Sighing, she questioned her hearts emptiness. Earlier was Yue going to....... Could he have been ready to ....... Kiss her? He had said he wanted her, but for what, questioned Serenity, her mind looking for every possible excuse, every way out. A thought of sudden fear crept through her, as she thought about actually giving her heart fully to someone else. Glancing at the silent angel atop the tree she decided that it wouldn't be so bad. Serenity shivered and wrapped her arms around herself, at the thought of him that close to her again. Shivering again, she cursed her taste in night clothes. The thin black and silver spaghetti strap tank top, did little to hide the slight chill in the air. Just as she was about to change into something warmer, two strong arms wrapped themselves around her waist from the back warming her instantly. Stiffening slightly she got ready to pound whomever was touching her into the ground. Then just as quickly she recognized the gentle touch, and the hands that mindlessly caressed her hair. Leaning back into his embrace she sighed. Did he know what he was doing? Was he aware of what his actions did to her? Was he aware of what he made her feel? He must not have been, because Yue loved Touya, and vise versa. However he must not have been because at that moment he held her tighter.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
YUE'S P.O.V. FROM AFTER TOUYA BRUSHED PAST HIM IN THE HALL  
  
Yue silently, swiftly made his way towards the living room, where he knew his Serenity would be. His Serenity? His? When had that happened? Oh well it didn't matter. He wouldn't let Kero interrupt this time, the little guardian was sleeping not to mention locked in the bedroom. Yue blanched slightly as he realized that he sounded like a stalker, but what was he to do? He was just in lo---. He stopped in his tracks, and shook his head, leaning against the wall. Was that what it was? Was he in love with her? Sure it would explain a lot, but love ...... from what he knew it was a powerful emotion. An emotion that overrode one's senses, and could bind two people together forever, yet was completely contradictory.   
  
He frowned in thought, emotions never had been one of his strong points. Looking around the corner he stared at Serenity's small frame, and his eyes softened. Her small frame fit so perfectly in his arms, like a piece of a missing puzzle. How should he react towards her now? He stopped his thoughts and grimaced. What if she left again? Clow should have been alive much longer than he had, but had died. Serenity was immortal, not invincible. He wouldn't be able to take it if she died in a battle. But it would kill him more so if he never told her his feelings, then doubling his grief by never knowing the extent of her feelings towards him. With a small smile he determined one remaining question. Could she ever love him in return?  
  
Without thinking he silently walked behind her, and slid his arms around her waist. He needed to hold her before he did his deed, before he faced possible rejection. Her eyes flew open, and her body grew rigid, but seconds later she mellowed out. He heard her inhale and exhale slowly, as if trying to calm herself. She leaned willingly into his arms, causing the already blazing fire inside of Yue to expand into an inferno, scorching his very soul. He pulled her tighter to himself trying to hold onto his sanity. Absentmindedly his fingers stroked the loose hair that had fallen out of their buns. Suddenly Serenity's hands covered his own, and laced her fingers through his, causing him to breath in sharply. He wasn't used to such a gesture save a hug in return, yet her simple touch left him feeling dizzy.   
  
"Yue, earlier in the kitchen, what did you want from me?", he heard her voice whisper. He took a deep breath and turned her around, getting lost in her silvery blue orbs.   
  
"I'll tell you under one condition.", Yue started quietly, almost unheard next to the crackling fire place.   
  
"What?", She asked in a likewise tone.   
  
"Close your eyes.", He stated simply. Without questioning him she did so, and lowered her head slightly. Yue, seeing her like that so innocent, so vulnerable, so trusting couldn't bear it any longer. He ducked his head slightly, and pressed the softest kiss possible upon her lips. She once again grew stiff, but didn't protest, thus he continued with butterfly kisses slowly urging her head to raise.   
  
Serenity's mind was going into overdrive. She must have been hit by that youma harder than she had thought. If not the impossible was now happening, because if she wasn't dreaming, Yue was kissing her. Softly sweetly as if they had all the time in the world. Suddenly Yue stopped, and her eyes flew open, to see Yue looking at her, as if waiting for her acceptance to continue. Serenity moved as close as possible to him, snaked her arms around his neck, and pulled him closer. Serenity's eyes fluttered shut once more, and Yue descended upon her lips more firmly, slowly moving his lips over hers. Serenity moaned into the kiss, and felt her knees buckle.   
  
In a swift movement, purely out of reflex, Yue caught her under the knees, breaking the kiss for a few seconds, only to breath. Walking over to the couch he sat upon it, and placed her in his lap, her head leaning on the arm rest. Once again his lips were attached to hers as if addicted to their sweetness. Gasping suddenly Serenity pulled away. There was the little problem she had neglected to factor into their current situation. Yue was in love with Touya.   
  
"Yue, why are you doing this? Don't you love Touya?", she questioned almost dreading the answer. His hands were occupied by tracing patterns on her sides, and slightly exposed stomach, doing very little for her self control.   
  
"I don't love Touya-san, I never did. Yukito loves Touya-san.", Yue explained smiling slightly. He felt her tremble as his fingers brushed her hips. Sensing no protest he moved down to claim her lips once more. Moving from her lips, he trailed to her jaw, and continued to her neck. He sucked gently on her pulse, creating a slight red mark. He continued down until he reached a hollow in the base of her neck. He gave it the same treatment as he had earlier given to her pulse, kissing it softly. He was quite aware of Serenity's fingers delving into his hair, tangling themselves insistently as he increased the pressure.   
  
"Gods, Yue ......", she trailed off her hands shaking, along with the rest of her. Returning to her lips, he was met eagerly as Serenity responded with all the feelings that she had kept to herself. Serenity poured every once of love she had for the guardian into the kiss, being rewarded by hearing him groan slightly.   
  
Finally breaking away, breathing quite heavily Yue asked, "What ... is it .... that ....... you wanted .......... to know?".   
  
Serenity smiled, and reached behind him, to undo his hair, she had always loved the velvety silver, almost white hair. She had to sit up to reach the tie, making Yue press against her. He growled a feral sound that came from deep inside him, and Serenity shivered as the sound reached her own ears. She leaned back again to see Yue staring at her intently, his face slightly flushed. She imagined she must look much the same way.   
  
"I happen to like it that way.", Serenity defended referring to his hair. It fell in long thick waves that piled along with hers on the floor, in large pools of molten silver. Yue lowered his head, and pressed his forehead against hers looking suddenly serious.   
  
"Serenity?", he asked his lips just brushing hers.   
  
"What?", she asked noting the seriousness in his eyes.   
  
"Wo ai ni.", he whispered closing his eyes as if waiting for the rejection, he braced himself for the killing blow. He loved her so much, so much it hurt. When she didn't reply after a few moments, he slowly pulled off of her, his eyes clenched shut, trying to hide the pain.   
  
"Yue, I ......", she trailed off astonished. The words her heart screamed just couldn't reach her mouth. Seeing his face crumble as he started to pull away triggered her voice box.   
  
"Yue, Aishiteru too.", she stated softly. His eyes flew open only to see her gazing at him much the way he knew he stared at her. His shock faded and the icy numbness left him, replaced by a comforting warmth. Yue kissed her quickly, smiling as he pulled away. Smiling that rare smile that never showed on his face unless he was truly happy.   
  
Serenity lay on her back and Yue lay down on his side, his left arm under her head, and his right arm wrapped around her waist protectively. Serenity magicked a white blanket out of her room, and it suddenly appeared on the two figures, under all the feet of hair. Lord knew what a blanket can do to hair. Therefore Serenity's hair trailed on the floor behind her, next to her, and Yue's hair flowed behind him covering them both like a second blanket, although some still flowed on the floor. Kissing Yue's cheek she closed her eyes and let herself fall into oblivion, the emptiness in her heart now filled. Warmth and love filled her every core, and all for the man next to her. She felt so privileged to be able to be given the chance to love the moon tenshi holding her so tightly. She knew he had been upset when she had died. She saw it in his eyes as he had wept for her to stay. She knew her Onii-san's death had affected him a great deal. His friend, and father figure, that he loved dearly. 'Oh, my Yue, my beautiful, stubborn, wonderful Yue.', she thought before drifting off.  
  
Yue responded likewise, and kissed her cheek, then rest his head slightly above hers as he was much taller. For the first time in his life he felt completed, a whole person. He figured after he had first met her he had only been a soul, but missing a heart, and he still was. However he didn't mind that she stole his heart, it felt more right in her hands than it had in it's original place. He trusted her to take care of it, as she trusted him to take care of hers. With a smile on his face he drifted of to sleep, content with the megami in his arms.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
THE NEXT MORNING   
  
6:30  
  
"I'm late, I'm late.", chanted Touya racing through the living room not even noticing the piles of silver on the floor. Grabbing his car keys off the corner table, he flew out the door in record time.  
  
10:30  
  
"Oh, my Kami-sama.", Syaoran muttered looking at the still sleeping couple. When he had originally found them he had felt a burning anger, then as quickly as it had come it subsided. He admitted it to himself, he had been attracted to the silver hared goddess, but who wouldn't have been. He silently concluded that he had not been attracted to Serenity, but to her magic. Something similar had happened with Yukito, and the outcome was that he had been drawn to Yukito, because Yukito was Yue and had strong powerful magic.   
  
The blanket had slipped down to Yue's waist, allowing him to see exactly how he was holding her. Tightly around the waist with both arms, head buried in the crook of her neck. Turning around Syaoran smirked and decided to get Tomoyo's camcorder. He slipped into the girls room, and shut the door. Thanking the heaven's that the rooms were sound proof, he quickly walked over to Sakura. More and more so lately he found himself staring at the little cherry blossom. He also found himself more worried about her health than usual. The Star cards seemed to be draining her more often than not.   
  
"If you say a word to the girls I'll be forced to spill you secret about Sakura-chan.", came a singsong voice from the doorway.   
  
He spun around to see Serenity and Yue standing in the doorway, he hadn't even heard it open, let alone felt their ki's move. Yue stood taller than she, and had one arm wrapped around her stomach, and the other resting just under her chin, holding onto her shoulder. Yue had his chin resting on Serenity's head, and looked every bit as fierce as he usually did.   
  
"What secret, I have no secret.", Syaoran hissed back, quickly walking towards the door. He didn't want the girls to wake up, and find him in there. That would be a major problem, and he would more than likely be called an ecchi again. Serenity and Yue moved back in one fluid motion as Syaoran shut the door, leaving the trio out in the hallway.   
  
"Hai you do, you like Sakura-chan.", Serenity told him smirking. "Wh- What? I-I d-do n-not.", Syaoran sputtered out, his face growing quite hot.   
  
"Say, what you will chibi-one, but I know what I know.", Serenity continued smiling in his direction. Syaoran humphed, stalked down the hall, walked into his bedroom, and slammed the door shut.   
  
"I think that went well.", Serenity mused aloud to her koibito.   
  
"I agree.", Yue replied nuzzling her hair.   
  
Serenity froze suddenly, her mind whirring with the past nights events. If Yue didn't love Touya, and Yukito did, what were they going to do? Two souls in one body, one created by the other........... Touya had Yukito, it wouldn't be fair or right to take Yukito away from him. Touya would be hurt, devastated even. They couldn't do that to him, they couldn't let him suffer. She thought of life without Yue, and what it was before, and grimaced. It would be pure torture, and her own heart fought wildly against the idea. But it had to be done, didn't it? There was no other way. They couldn't split the days and nights to have time with their significant other. Touya would be to tired to go to work, she would be to tired to fight, plus she would be going back to school soon, and she knew her old sleeping habits were still with her somewhat. If she didn't get at least four hours of sleep, she was impossible to wake up. She was so caught up in her thoughts, that she hadn't realized Yue had been calling her name, and shaking her for the past five minutes.  
  
When she finally snapped back to reality, she found herself looking into a pair of worried eyes.   
  
"Hai, Yue-kun?", she asked not really knowing how long she had spaced out.   
  
"What just happened, are you all right?", he asked her, fear laced in his voice, fear that something was wrong, fear that she would be taken away.   
  
Serenity noticed this grimly and replied,"I just spaced out for a second.". She was more than willing to answer what happened, but as to if she was all right ......... she would rather not answer that.   
  
"Spaced out?", Yue questioned her, an eyebrow raised, still that same note of worry and fear in his voice. Serenity sighed and wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her face in the folds of his robes. Slightly surprised he wrapped his arms around her in return, stroking her hair at the base of her neck.   
  
"I'm gonna go take a shower o~kay, koi.", she started pulling away. Just as she was a few feet away from him her heart started to ache. It screamed and burned for her to reconsider.   
  
'Just for today, we shall be as we wish.', she promised to her crying heart,'Just for today.'   
  
Suddenly she felt a hand grasp her own and turned around quickly. Yue pulled her close, and placed his lips upon hers in an earth shattering kiss. They moved longingly over hers, as if sensing that after today it was all gone. Then and there she almost cried. She returned his kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck, and holding him close to her. He tightened his arms as the kiss grew more harsh, strong and unforgettable. They didn't realize, they were both probably bruising each others lips. Breaking away slowly Yue landed small lingering kisses on her lips, treasuring each one. Serenity's eyes fluttered open and she realized she had tears on her cheeks, tears of sorrow, for what she was going to do.   
  
"You cry, Why?", he asked her.   
  
When she didn't answer, he leaned down and kissed the tears away, rubbing her back in a soothing manner.   
  
" Yue, onegai remember I will always love you.", she whispered out to him, resting her head on his shoulder.   
  
"And I love you, forever, for all eternity.", he told her seriously once again worried about her. This time when Serenity slipped out of his arms, she was not pulled back, not followed, just let go. She felt his eyes burning into her back as she walked to her room. She walked through the door, and shut it silently behind her, leaning against it for support. She placed her fingers over her swollen lips and blushed as she remembered the scene. Noticing the sleeping Kero on the bed she smiled slightly, and headed towards her bathroom.   
  
As she stood in the shower, the steaming water pouring down her back, she could only wonder : Is there any other way?  
  
______________________________________________________________________________   
  
YUE'S P.O.V.   
  
Yue leaned against the wall two fingers against his lips. They felt slightly sore but he could still taste her, and closed his eyes just to keep the moment. He reopened his eyes and intended to amuse himself till either Serenity got out of the shower or the girls woke up. He bet the girls would wake first, and decided to wait for them. His thoughts twisted as he saw in his minds eye Serenity's tear streaked face. Had he hurt her? Iie, otherwise she would have definitely said so. It was definitely something else, but he couldn't quite place his finger on it. With a sigh he pushed himself away from the wall and started to pace back and fourth.  
  
Around ten minutes later Sakura, Tomoyo, and Meiling came out of their room chatting aimlessly. Sakura stopped, blinked and stared at Yue.   
  
"Yue-san are you all right?", she asked him noting his troubled face.   
  
"Hai Mistress, why do you ask?", he asked her in his usual calm voice, face now devoid of emotion.   
  
"No reason, just wondering.", she replied giving Yue a good look over.   
  
"Yue-san, what did you do to your hair?", she asked tentatively. Yue blinked and reached behind him to find his hair down.   
  
"It fell out while sleeping.", was his only reply. Sakura nodded, smiled and then ran to go find her two friends.   
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
HALF AN HOUR LATER  
  
Serenity walked out of the shower and a billow of steam surrounded her. Her wet hair was still held up in a towel as she padded across the room. She was wearing a navy blue turtle neck and black baggy pants. The sleeves on her shirt were pushed up to her elbows. She took the towel off her head and waves of silver wet hair fell to the floor. Intending for her hair to air dry, she left it down and walked to the bed to see Kero still sleeping. She shook her head and threw her towel at the sleeping plush toy.   
  
"Wha- What?", Kero demanded in his Osaka dialect.   
  
"Wake up you lazy guardian.", Serenity called over to him, laughing as he struggled to get out of the towel.  
  
"Serenity, aww come on help me outta this.", the toy begged still stuck under the weight of the towel. Laughing she pulled the towel off of Kero to see his fur matted and stuck up in strange places.   
  
"Let's go, I'll make something to eat.", she continued walking to the door, in a better mood.   
  
"FOOD!!", hollered Kero hurriedly flying towards the door, nearly smacking head first into it. Serenity chuckled and opened the door. A slight chill met her body, as she stepped out in the hall. Kero flew hurriedly infront of her, straight towards the kitchen. Serenity smiled as she heard female and male voices in the living room. More or less she heard Tomoyo and Meiling teasing Syaoran.   
  
"Morning Minna-chan!", she chirped out, giving the room a bright smile.   
  
"Ohayo!", called back Sakura, Meiling, and Tomoyo at the same time. Syaoran just sat and glared at her, while Yue was sitting in the spot where their little confessions had taken place the night before. Serenity's eyes lingered on Yue as she admired his stoic calmness, even while he had his arms folded and face emotionless she thought he was beautiful.  
  
"Come on Rena I want FOOD!", Kero yelled from the kitchen.   
  
"Baka.", Serenity muttered waving her hand. Silver sparkles flew out of her finger tips, and on the table in the dining room appeared a large amount of food.   
  
"Sugoi!", Sakura called out racing over to the table followed by Tomoyo.   
  
"What?", asked Kero popping his head out of the kitchen. His eyes went wide as he saw a bowl of chocolate pudding sitting at the end of the table. Whipping a spoon out of nowhere he dove towards the bowl. In an instant he was seated on the table infront of it ready to dig in.   
  
"Come on you slow pokes!Let's eat!", the plush toy crowed out happily, digging into his pudding. Serenity shook her head and sat down to eat. Unlike Yue she had to consume food almost like a mortal, save the fact that she didn't have to eat as often, but choose to anyway. Yue sat next to her merely toying with a glass of water, simply debating on drinking it or not. Sakura grabbed a plate laden with a little bit of everything. Tomoyo had much the same along with Meiling who, was currently glaring at Sakura for sitting next to Syaoran.   
  
"What are we going to do today?", Sakura asked aloud, up for any suggestions.   
  
"I don't know, I'm really not sure.", Serenity replied cutting her food and eating it slowly. So much for her old eating habits, she thought wryly.   
  
"Ahhhh, Sakura-chan we have to go pick out dresses for the New Year's party!", Tomoyo yelled suddenly, smacking herself on the forehead.   
  
" Oh, my gosh you're right!", Sakura agreed eyes wide.   
  
"Hey, Serenity-san, my Kassan is throwing a New Years party, and she says I can invite anyone I want, would you be interested in coming?", Tomoyo asked tentatively.   
  
"I guess, it's not like I have any plans yet.", Serenity replied smiling, slightly.   
  
"Don't worry Serenity-san, there will be tons of people there, maybe you can find a kawaii boyfriend!", Meiling chirped out getting into the spirit of things. Yue's face suddenly darkened, and he frowned.   
  
"Hoe, Touya told me he wasn't coming, so that means Yukito won't be there, but we still need an escort for Serenity.", Sakura pointed out, noticing Yue's change in expression.   
  
"Well, because I'll be helping host, Eriol could escort her.", Tomoyo suggested thoughtfully.   
  
"Iie, I know you really want to go with Eriol so we'll think of someone else.", Sakura insisted. Serenity watched amused as the two girls with an occasional comment from Meiling argued over who should be her escort.   
  
"When is Eriol coming up anyway?", Sakura asked.   
  
"He said that he'd be here soon.", Tomoyo replied shrugging. Serenity wondered who this Eriol person was. Suddenly the conversation stopped and Serenity looked to find the three girls staring at Yue.   
  
"Oh, Yue-san?", Sakura called out in a sickeningly sweet voice.   
  
"Iie.", Yue replied, firmly. Even though the idea of another man anywhere near his koibito made an unrelenting fury build up inside of him, he hated gala's! All those shallow people, there to discuss their wealth only.   
  
"Come on it'll be fun!", Tomoyo chimed in smiling her best.   
  
"Oh, come on Yue you know you love wearing those black tuxes, and all that dancing.", Kero followed grasping the girls idea.   
  
"I'm not wearing one of those nor am I going.", Yue insisted a slight grimace on his face. Serenity sat stony faced in her chair. She had wanted to discuss their relationship before the nights end, but if she ended up being pushed with him at the New Years party, she would lose all she had resolved for. Lose all self-control, and just melt into his arms. She sighed, life was far to complicated. Suddenly she felt it, the blink of energy. She tensed and her eyes glazed over. So, familiar, so comforting. Taking in a sharp intake of breath, she closed her eyes, and concentrated.  
  
"KUSO!!!", she yelled she couldn't get a lock on the ki, thus she couldn't teleport. She tried again, but when her efforts failed the clutched glass of orange juice exploded. Opening her eyes she looked at the shocked faces around the table. Looking down she realized she was Cosmos.   
  
Quickly standing up she muttered a,"Stay here." and raced towards the balcony. Yue not wasting a second chased after her.  
  
Cosmos jumped off the balcony and with a flip and a silver flash her wings appeared. Flapping hard she gained altitude, and disappeared into the clouds, shielding her ki. Meanwhile Yue was hovering in midair. He couldn't see Cosmos anywhere. He tried to sense for her ki, but came up with nothing. He also tried the Tsuki card, but it was useless, she was shielding her ki. Nothing could find her unless she wanted to be found. With a growl he landed back on the balcony, only to see Sakura hugging the life out of Kero.   
  
"What happened?", Sakura questioned concern showing plainly in her eyes.   
  
"I lost her.", Yue replied cooly clenching his fist tightly.   
  
"How did you manage to do that?", Syaoran asked in a slightly mocking tone eyebrow raised.   
  
She's shielding her ki, genki.", Kero replied for him, already grasping the problem.   
  
Yue nodded and closed his eyes as his fist started shaking, his nails digging into his hand. He was angry, angry at himself because he wasn't quick enough to follow her. Angry at himself for allowing her to run into possible danger alone. Crimson blood dripped through his clenched fist as he struggled to control himself. He didn't even notice the pain in his hand as drops of his life force dripped to the ground.   
  
"Yue!", gasped Tomoyo who was the first to notice the blood trailing through his fingers. Yue's eyes snapped open and his fierce gaze rested on Tomoyo who flinched.   
  
"Look at your hand!", Meiling cried out feeling slightly woozy at the sight of blood. Yue looked down at his hand, and was slightly shocked to see his bloody hand.   
  
"Kero go get some bandages.", Sakura ordered quickly grasping Yue's arm, and assessing the wound carefully. Kero flew drunkenly towards the main bathroom where the first aid kit resided. He came back minutes later dragging the large kit just inches above the ground. Yue stared blankly at the blood, he could tell Sakura was worried, he hadn't meant to worry her. He then realized he was just worried himself, worried about his koibito.   
  
He winced slightly as Sakura carefully applied the antibacterial formula, and then dried it off. She was so careful as she bandaged his hand, trying to keep him from pain as much as possible. He sighed, for how cruel he had treated her in the beginning she was so kind to him. He really didn't deserve a Mistress like her, for all the sins he had committed. Serenity. The Gods had bestowed upon him, an Tenshi, and he had let her go to die. Now he was failing again, failing his Tenshi. He felt his eyes burn, and his throat constrict, as he struggled to keep his emotions in check.  
  
Sakura applied some ointment on the four deep cuts in Yue's palm, then carefully bandaged them. She looked up to ask the moon angel a question, when she noticed his eyes shimmering. Almost as if he was going to cry. She saw so much sorrow in his navy blue orbs, that she immediately threw her arms around him, feeling he needed a hug. When her Tousan hugged her when she was sad, it helped, maybe because Yue was sad it would help him.   
  
Yue looked down in surprise, as he saw his mistress hugging him.   
  
'Don't be sad, Yue. Onegai don't be sad.', called her voice in his head. He found himself giving her a brief hug back, thankful for her comfort.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
OVER THE DOCK ........... SERENITY'S P.O.V.  
  
Cosmos flew over the frozen Tokyo bay, sensing for any sign of the power. Then she felt it again, near the tree line. Looking in it's direction she saw a purple glow coming from a dying bush. The glow stood out against the perfect white snow, marking her path. Getting closer she heard crying.   
  
"Kassan, Tousan, Why did you go away?", whimpered the voice of a small child, shivering in the cold. Parting the bushes Cosmos found a girl no more than seven or eight years old. The girl had chin length black hair with a purple sheen, and teary violet eyes. With a sudden start she knew this girl ........ Hotaru.   
  
"Chibi-One why do you cry?", asked Cosmos, announcing her presence. The girl gasped and looked up slight fear in her eyes. If her foster parents knew she ran away again, they'd beat her again for sure.   
  
"W-Who are y-you?", she asked silently hoping it wasn't someone to take her back. The figure stepped out of the shade of the tree, and allowed the girl to get a full view of her. Hotaru gasped as she saw the wings; Her eyes widened even more when she caught sight of woman.   
  
"A-Are y-you a Tenshi?", she asked in awe of the figure.   
  
"Iie, Iie, Chibi-One, watch.", chuckled Cosmos concentrating. In a silver flash she wore her clothes from earlier, hair french braided tightly, and a long black trench coat.   
  
"Wow, that w-was r-really neat.", Hotaru continued teeth chattering, she was very cold. Serenity magicked a large heavy silver coat in her hand, and dropped it over the girls shoulders. Hotaru looked up in surprise, no one had ever been that nice to her before, no one but her parents.   
  
"Why were you crying?", Serenity asked Hotaru sitting down in the cold wet snow, ignoring it's frigidness.   
  
"My name is Serenity Cosmos.", she continued with a smile.  
  
"I'm I-I'm H-Hotaru T-Tomoe.", Hotaru greeted feeling a warmth inside her burst open from the smile Serenity had given her.   
  
"I was crying because, m-my parents died. My foster parents don't like me much. T-they call me a freak.", Hotaru spilled out, shocked at her own willingness to tell the stranger her story.   
  
"I'm sorry about your parents, but why don't your foster parents like you? I think you're kawaii!", Serenity chirped lightening the mood a little.   
  
"I don't know why. But I know they really don't like me because they.....", Hotaru trailed off frightened. Her foster parents told her if she ever told anyone they'd kill her. She gulped uneasily, and pulled the warm soft coat tighter around her.   
  
"They what?", Serenity asked kindly, putting a hand on her arm. Hotaru cried out in pain and bit her lip. Serenity drew back quickly, shocked. Hotaru sighed, as tears welled in her eyes. She pulled one arm out of the coat, and pushed up her sleeve.   
  
"Oh, my Kami. They did that to you?", Serenity asked in horror.Her arm was caked on with dried blood, and bruised up badly. Her entire arm was hundreds of different shades of black and blue. Hotaru nodded as tears trailed down her cheeks.   
  
"Don't tell them, onegai! They said they'd kill me if I told!", she wailed sobbing into the coat. Serenity paled, then wrapped her arms around the sobbing child, careful of her injuries.   
  
"Shhh, don't cry Hota-chan. I won't let them hurt you.", Serenity soothed rubbing her back.   
  
"You sound like my Kassan.", Hotaru murmured before crying harder.   
  
"I won't promise you, but if you'd like I can arrange it so that you can come live with me. I have a really big apartment, and I'm going to be buying a house soon.", Serenity suggested, pulling away to look Hotaru in the eye.   
  
"Really?", Hotaru asked eyes filled with hope.   
  
"Hai, really.", Serenity smiled, receiving a hug from the smaller girl.   
  
"I'll show you my apartment now, if you'd like.", Serenity offered standing up hand extended.   
  
"That sounds like fun.", Hotaru replied smiling, slipping her hand into Serenity's.   
  
" I just don't think I can walk. My legs feel frozen.", Hotaru stated trying to get up.   
  
"No problem, Hota-chan.", Serenity replied scooping the tiny girl in her arms immediately surprised at how light she felt.   
  
"We'll drive my car, it'll take longer that way, but you'll be warmer.", Serenity informed smirking as a sleek black Suv appeared out of nowhere.   
  
"How far away is it?", Hotaru asked slightly warmer in the woman's arms.   
  
"Right Here.", Serenity replied, shocking Hotaru to no end. She hadn't heard a car nor had she seen tire tracks.   
  
"Would you like to sit in front or back?", Serenity questioned.   
  
"In front with you, onegai, Sere-mama.", Hotaru requested sounding younger than she was.   
  
"Of course.", Serenity replied smiling at the familiar nickname opening the door and sliding Hotaru into the passenger seat, reaching up to buckle her in. Serenity then jogged over the crunching snow, and jumped into the car. Putting the key in the ignition she started to pull out of the woody area. In a few moments she turned the heat on full blast, enjoying the warmth.   
  
"Better, Hota-chan?", Serenity asked looking at the small girl who was sliding deep into the coat.   
  
"Much. Arigatou, for everything.", Hotaru commented giving a brief smile at Serenity.   
  
"No problem Hota-chan, there's no need to thank me.", Serenity replied eyes on the icy road. Pulling a map out of her space pocket she looked at her map and gasped.   
  
"What, are you all right.", Hotaru asked immediately worried that her new friend was hurt.   
  
"It's all right I just realized I'm farther away from home than I thought I was. We won't get there till late tonight, so you might want to catch some shut eye.", Serenity reasoned. If she was lucky they'd be at Tomeda in seven hours. In other words they'd be back around eight p.m.   
  
"When we get there you can meet my friends.", she continued noticing that the frail girl was already drifting off. She sighed, Kero was going to kill her.   
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
2 HOURS LATER WITH THE OTHERS  
  
"Where is she?", Kero wondered aloud for everyone to hear.   
  
Yue turned away staring out the window at the falling snow once more. Was she alive? Dead? He knew she wasn't dead, or he would have felt her presence disappear. Was she hurt? Alone? Afraid? He ruled afraid out because she tended to laugh in the face of danger. His heart and soul demanded to know the answers to his questions, and each time he came up with an empty answer, his heart bled it's pain. Suddenly he felt a nagging in his mind, a persistent beeping filled his head.  
  
"Do you guys hear that?", Sakura asked her finger on her chin. With a start Yue realized what the beeping was, it was the Tsuki card. With a flick of his wrist the Tsuki card landed face up on the table, and a hologram projected from the earth.   
  
"Yue, are you there?", came the voice of his Tenshi.   
  
"Serenity?", he questioned eyes wide.   
  
"Who else would it be?", came her reply as she smirked eyes trained elsewhere.   
  
"Where in the name of the Moon have you been?", Yue demanded as relief flushed through him.   
  
"Well I really can't say. Saturn is back, except her memories are wiped. I'll explain later.", Serenity stated throwing a sideways glance at something next to her.   
  
"You bet you've got some explaining to do.", Kero piped up, glaring at Serenity.   
  
" Don't start with me Kero, I know what I'm doing.", Serenity countered looking at him.   
  
"You've had us all worried sick, not letting us go with you, and now you say you know what you're doing?", Kero demanded getting real close to the hologram.  
  
"Why don't you just teleport?", Sakura suggested coming up with an idea.   
  
"I wish I could, but #1 I'm to far away to get a steady lock on your ki, and #2 Saturn is injured and frost bitten. The power surge from teleporting could hurt her more.", Serenity sighed suddenly snapping her head to the left.   
  
"Why don't you just heal her, and go?", Syaoran asked.   
  
"I can't baka! If I were to heal Saturn, I would pass out for who knows how long, and with Saturn in an eight year old body, in the middle of Tokyo it wouldn't do either of us much good.", Serenity snapped at Syaoran highly pissed because of ignorant drivers.   
  
"She's eight?", asked Yue in confusion.   
  
"Hai, I told you I'll explain later. I can't talk and drive at the same time, Ja ne!", she called and the link was gone.   
  
"Um, guys I hate to do this, but didn't Serenity say she was in Tokyo?", Tomoyo questioned.   
  
"Hai, why?", Kero asked silently fuming.   
  
"Because if she's in the middle of Tokyo, she won't be back till around eight thirty.", Tomoyo supplied. Yue's eyes bugged out and he quickly did the math. Mentally relieved that she was safe, he recalled the Tsuki card, and once again stared out at the fallen snow.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
AROUND FIVE P.M. WITH SERENITY  
  
Hotaru yawned and stretched in her seat. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes she looked out the car window.   
  
"How are you sleepy-head?", came Serenity's cheerful voice.   
  
"I feel alot better. ", came Hotaru's distracted reply as she stared at a beautiful card on the dash board.   
  
"Who's that?", asked Hotaru reaching over to pick up the card. As she held the card in her hands she felt a spark of recognition fly through her.   
  
"That Hota-chan is my koibito, Yue." ,Serenity replied smiling at the look of rapture on Hotaru's face.   
  
"Are you gonna get married?", asked Hotaru studying the picture.   
  
"I'm really not sure, Hotaru.", Serenity replied a spark of pain flashing through her.   
  
"I think you two look wonderful together. He has hair almost as long as yours!", Hotaru pointed out giggling.   
  
Serenity smiled then spotted a McDonalds, on their next turn.   
  
"Hey are you hungry?", Serenity asked Hotaru pulling into the drive in.   
  
"Not re----", Hotaru was cut off by her stomach growling.   
  
"I think, I'll take that as a yes.", Serenity replied smiling as Hotaru's face turned bright red. Pulling up to the booth she heard: 'Welcome to McDonalds can I take your order?'.   
  
"Um, Hai.", She replied," Two number fours, one supersized, with one Pepsi, and a .......", Serenity started glancing at Hotaru, who mouthed 'Pepsi, onegai'.   
  
"Excuse me make that two Pepsi's.", Serenity corrected winking at Hotaru. The speaker repeated their order , and then preceded to tell them to go to the next window. Serenity handed the man behind the counter the money, then went to the last window to pick up their food.   
  
"Mmm, yummy. It smells good!", Hotaru complemented opening the brown paper bag with the 'M' on it Serenity had handed to her. Serenity pulled into an empty parking space, and turned the radio back on. Christmas carols poured through the speakers as Serenity opened her dinner. Setting the pop in the pop holders, they dug in. Eating french fries first Hotaru dipped them into the slightest bit of ketchup, while Serenity started the opposite.   
  
"You know, I think you and I should go shopping tomorrow, so that you have some more clothes to wear.", Serenity suggested considering dragging the others with her.   
  
"Sugoi!",Hotaru called sipping her favorite drink.   
  
Once the duo was done eating they disposed of their garbage in a trash can, and started back out on the road.   
  
TWO HOURS AND FIFTEEN MINUETS LATER  
  
"Four calling bird's, three french hen's, two turtle doves, and a partridge in a pear tree!", sang out Serenity as Hotaru sat giggling.   
  
"What's a turtle dove?", Hotaru asked thoughtfully, picturing a dove with a turtle shell on it.   
  
Serenity blinked and thought for a moment," I honestly have no idea." Hotaru burst out laughing taking a sip from her Pepsi, which still had some left.   
  
"What are your friends like?", Hotaru asked suddenly sounding worried.   
  
"Well first there's Sakura-chan. She's fourteen and has a really cheerful disposition. You'll never see Sakura down!", Serenity started looking to see Hotaru staring at her intently.  
  
"Next is Tomoyo-chan, she's Sakura-chan's best friend. She's really nice and loves to design clothes. There's also Syaoran-kun. He's a tid bit aloof, but when you get to know him he's really nice. Also there's Meiling-chan, Syaoran's cousin. She's a bit bossy, and loud mouthed, but she is very loyal to her friends, especially Syaoran. There's also Touya-kun. He's Sakura-chan's Onii-san. He works alot so he can pay for college. He is REALLY protective of Sakura-chan, but is really pretty nice. Lastly is Yue-koi.", Serenity paused taking a right turn on a busy street.   
  
"He is very kind, however he doesn't often display his emotions. He's often really quiet, and calm. Even if he's not smiling it doesn't mean he's sad, it's just the way he is.", Serenity drifted off picturing him scowling at Kero's mischievous ways.   
  
"How can Yue-san be your friend, if he's your koibito?", Hotaru asked confused. Serenity laughed waiting for the red light to turn green.   
  
"Well think about the term 'How can you be lovers if you can't be friends' very carefully, Hota-chan.", Serenity replied smiling. Hotaru thought very hard and came up confused.   
  
"I don't understand.", Hotaru replied with a frown.   
  
"Hotaru before you can ever really and truly love someone as a whole you need to love them as a friend as well.", Serenity replied softly staring at the towering building coming into view.  
  
"Hey, Hotaru guess what?", Serenity asked suddenly taking a left turn.   
  
"What?", Hotaru asked eagerly.   
  
"We are here.", Serenity announced, putting extra effort to shield her ki. Serenity turned off the ignition, and looked over smiling at Hotaru. Her smile faded as she spotted the troubled look on the child's face.   
  
"What's wrong?", Serenity asked leaning on the wheel.   
  
"Will your friends like me? I look funny, my clothes are funny, and ..........", Hotaru trailed off biting her lip.   
  
"Of course my friends will like you, they'll LOVE you!", Serenity reassured.   
  
With a slight smile Serenity placed her hand on the girls shoulder, and in a silver flash Hotaru was wearing a dark purple sweater, and pleather black pants. Hotaru looked down at herself in awe, before throwing herself into Serenity's arms, in a tight hug. Serenity hugged her back careful of her injuries. Waiting a few more moments Serenity opened her side of the car door, and walking around the front of the car wincing at the harsh winds. As she opened the door for Hotaru she nearly slipped on a patch of ice, but regained her balance. Hotaru stepped out of the Explorer on wobbling legs, wincing as she felt the cold once more. Serenity put her arm around the girl and helped her walk inside the apartment, almost squishing themselves in a revolving door.With a nod to the guard they walked silently to the gold encrusted elevator pressing the 'up' button. They stepped into the elevator in silence, and as they climbed higher Hotaru gripped Serenity's hand in her own.   
  
'What if they hated her? What if Serenity really hated her? What if Yue-san didn't like her either?', Her thoughts came to an abrupt stop as the ding of the elevator came.   
  
The doors slid to reveal only one door. They walked the ten feet to the door, and Hotaru gripped Serenity's hand tighter. Serenity opened the door only to see everyone sitting and doing nothing in the living room, listening to a radio station. They hadn't heard her come in. Serenity winked at Hotaru, and motioned for her to be quiet. Tiptoeing across the floor, they made minimal sound.   
  
Suddenly Yue's head snapped in her direction, as he heard the slight creek. No one else had heard them or seen them. Yue was leaning against the wall on the inside of the hall, and was closest to them. In a swift silent movement he gathered Serenity his arms, kissing her lips briefly. Hotaru stifled a giggle, and continued to watch the pair, hug fiercely. Breaking away, Yue looked down at Hotaru, face emotionless yet somehow still threatening. Hotaru shrank back slightly, moving slowly closer towards Serenity. Unexpectedly, Yue dropped down to her level, and tapped her nose in an affectionate gesture. He gave the worried girl a small smile, then swept Hotaru into his arms, seeing as to how she was barely standing upright anymore.   
  
Out of nowhere Serenity cleared her throat. Meiling gasped and dropped her teacup, Sakura threw her star wand in the air and it bonged Syaoran on the head, who happened to be cleaning his sword. The sword was dropped on the ground and the heavy handle landed on his foot, causing him to grab his foot and head, Touya dropped his book while, Tomoyo whipped out her camera. Kero flew out of the kitchen, and headed straight at Serenity, full speed. The little toy grabbed the collar of her trench coat and pulled on it tightly.   
  
"Where were you? You could have been killed? I should ground you! I should ....... I should clip your wings! What in the name of Clow were you thinking? Are you going crazy? With the youma attacks you know it's not safe to be alone!", Kero ranted and raved shaking with as much might as he could muster.   
  
Serenity merely disappeared in a sparkle of silver, with out her trench coat, which fell with Kero in heap on the floor. Kero ranted and raved still, even while stuck under the heavy trench coat. Serenity appeared seconds later next to Yue and Hotaru, across the room. Luckily Hotaru missed Kero.   
  
"Are you all right, Serenity?", came Yue's whispered question. Serenity looked at him surprised at all the pain that was displayed on his facial features. She placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, giving it a squeeze.   
  
"Serenity-chan, what happened?", came Sakura's voice finally, as she dusted off her star wand.   
  
"I went out, found Hotaru in Tokyo, and here we are.", Serenity concluded in a sentence that shined with simplicity.   
  
"Speaking of Hotaru.......", Serenity trailed off, gently pulling the half asleep girl out of Yue's warm arms. Hotaru stretched slightly, and yawned cutely.   
  
"Ohayo, my name is Hotaru Tomoe, and I am eight years old.", spoke the three foot tall child, bowing in respect.   
  
"I'm Tomoyo Daidijouji, call me Tomoyo-chan, now smile for the camera!", Tomoyo chirped filming the newest addition to the gang.   
  
"I'm Meiling Li, and That's Syaoran Li.", Meiling greeted bowing in response.   
  
"I'm Sakura Kinomonto, and that's my baka Onii-chan, Touya.", Sakura greeted giving the girl a small hug. Hotaru greeted each person politely as her Kassan had taught her, then yawned again.   
  
"Sere-mama, I'm sleepy.", Hotaru whispered leaning against Serenity closing her eyes.   
  
"I know, we can go to your room, and fix your boo boo's, and then you can go to sleep.", Serenity smiled picking up Hotaru, who wrapped her tiny arms around Serenity's neck, and laid her head on Serenity's shoulder, closing her eyes.  
  
"Yue-kun, I'm going to need your help. I don't have enough energy to heal her on my own.", Serenity stated glancing at Yue as she walked towards the spare bedroom next to hers. As she opened the door her eyes met dark purple walls, with a black carpet , and ceiling, with various lamps placed around the room. Serenity set Hotaru on the bed, sitting up.   
  
"Hota-chan, can you show Yue and I your injuries?", Serenity questioned kneeling in front of the girl.   
  
Hotaru nodded slowly and took off her sweater, revealing a black tank top underneath. Yue took a sharp in take of air, as he surveyed the girls wounds. Her pale arms were covered with dried cracked blood, caked on layers deep. Her shoulder had a slight greenish tint to it because it had never been taken care of, after being inflicted. On some parts of her arms there were yellowish bruises, while others were slightly bleeding. Hotaru then took off her pants, revealing black shorts underneath, Her legs were just as bad as her arms. Although her one leg had an angry red welt down the side of it, leaking some blood. Nodding at Serenity, Yue also kneeled down infront of her.   
  
"How are you going to help these, they're too bad ...... and they hurt.", Hotaru sniffled looking at the two with watery eyes.   
  
"Well, Yue and I control a type of healing power, that can probably erase all of your injuries.", Serenity explained.  
  
Hotaru looked at Serenity cluelessly, having no idea what she just said.   
  
"Just lie down and close your eyes. When I tell you to open them you will have very few boo boo's if any at all left.", Serenity continued.   
  
Hotaru did as she was told while Serenity and Yue stood up. Yue stood behind Serenity, his torso pressed to her back, his hands atop her own. Together the two started concentrating, as a silver light surrounded Serenity , and a white light with blue hints surrounded Yue. They brought their hands just inches over Hotaru, and in a flash of brilliant light, they manipulated their energy to do their bidding. Hotaru smiled as a warm, comforting feeling flew through her. Relief filled her aching limbs, like cool water on a hot day.   
  
Minutes later she heard,"Hota-chan, you can open your eyes now."  
  
She did as told and when she looked down she gasped in surprise. All her boo boo's were gone! She poked her arm, expecting pain, but to her surprise it felt like a poke, not a burn. Her skin was pale and flawless, and most of all she could move freely without reopening a wound.   
  
"Arigatou Sere-mama, Yue-san.", She exclaimed looking at them in awe.   
  
"Iie, problem Hota-chan, but remember, our healing you must be a secret.", Serenity replied, feeling Yue's hands slide from her hands to her waist.   
  
"Why?", Hotaru questioned.   
  
"Because some people might think it's weird, and won't like us very much if they knew.", Serenity replied, smiling slightly as Hotaru yawned.  
  
She pulled the comforter out from under the light girl in one swift movement, and pulled it back on the girl, who was already laying down on the pillow.   
  
Reaching down she tucked Hotaru in, and gave her a hug whispering,"Good night."   
  
Yue stepped up next to her, and with softening eyes kissed Hotaru's forehead giving her a tight hug. As Serenity shut all the lamps off, but a small one on the desk Hotaru thought. She thought that they were what her real parents had been like. Kind and loving. She wanted to stay with them forever and ever, never going back to that foster home.   
  
"Sleep tight, Firefly.", Serenity called out, shutting the door, leaving the content girl to sleep.  
  
Sakura and Meiling sat on the floor across from one another, Sakura trying to teach Meiling 'Speed'.   
  
"So let me get this straight, it I have a Queen of hearts I can put down the King of anything , ne?", Meiling asked demonstrating.   
  
"Hai, now let's play!", Sakura exclaimed flipping down one card after another.   
  
"Slow down!", cried out Meiling, fumbling with her cards.   
  
"Ha, I won!", Sakura cried out standing up to stretch her legs.   
  
"No fair.", mumbled Meiling frowning. Touya smirked reading his book called,'Sirena'. Syaoran sat on the couch holding an ice pack to his forehead muttering about the injustices of women and wands.   
  
"Oi, Minna-chan, how was your day?", Serenity asked the group suddenly coming in the room.   
  
She was leaning heavily on Yue, looking very drained. Yue had his arm wrapped around her waist, keeping her up right. Serenity looked at Touya noticing his dejected face, and sighed.   
  
"It was boring!", Meiling whined, pouting.   
  
"We had an interesting time filming an irate Kero-chan. It was great!", Tomoyo added in response, while Sakura nodded.   
  
"Just a hard day at work.", came Touya's reply with a forced smile.   
  
Serenity noticed the pain, and rejection in his eyes, and winced.   
  
"And you Syaoran-kun?", she questioned, seeing the distraught younger teen.   
  
Syaoran merely looked at Serenity and groaned in pain.   
  
Serenity chuckled replying,"I see."   
  
"So, why was Hotaru in trouble. Was there a youma?", Kero questioned tapping his foot in the air.   
  
"Iie, youma. Worse.", Serenity replied her eyes hardening, and glowing a surreal metallic blue.  
  
"Like what?", Kero demanded glaring at her.  
  
"Hotaru's foster parents have been abusing her. Ask Yue, her injuries were horrible.", Serenity explained angrily glowing a silvery hue.  
  
"Oh my.", gasped Tomoyo putting a hand over her mouth.   
  
"I couldn't teleport with her because she already had a major loss of blood, she must have been beaten just before I found her. She was crying for the loss of her real parents, and crying because her foster parents hated her. I found her in Tokyo bay treeline.", Serenity continued feeling suddenly slightly woozy.  
  
"I couldn't just outright heal her, because I just didn't have the energy, and I would have probably passed out. So, I started giving her a little bit of energy at a time.", she went on pinching the corners of her eyes to keep herself awake.   
  
"Umm, why did you refer to her as Saturn?", Meiling asked being perceptive.   
  
"Because she is Sailor Saturn.", Serenity replied. She was met with blank stares, and quickly explained. With a sudden thought she stopped as her eyes grew blank.   
  
{Hey Luna?}, she started straining her power, digging at the last if her reserves. {Hai, hime?}, Luna replied. {Don't call me hime!}, Serenity scolded, she still fought wildly at being called royalty. {Fine, Serenity-SAMA.}, Luna replied thoroughly enjoying her charges frustration. {Luna.....}, Serenity trailed off warningly. {All right, what's wrong Usagi-chan?}, Luna questioned seriously. {I found Hotaru!}, Serenity exclaimed quite loudly through their link. {You WHAT?!?!}, Luna screeched making Serenity mumble and curse. { I found her, come on home. Ja ne Luna, my energy is growing thin.}, Serenity called sensing her power dwindling. {Ja ne, Serenity.}, Luna replied closing the link.   
  
"Serenity? Serenity? Hello? Anybody home?", Kero questioned right in front of Serenity's nose.   
  
Serenity stayed blank and didn't answer.   
  
"This seems really familiar.", Syaoran muttered darkly.  
  
Suddenly she muttered 'Kuso', and 'baka neko'. She stayed blank for a few more seconds, then suddenly snapped back to reality frowning. "Kuso Neko.", she muttered shaking her head.   
  
"Renity, what just happened?", Kero demanded angrily.  
  
"I was contacting Luna Kero, What are you my kassan?", Serenity snapped glaring at the guardian.   
  
"Well somebody has to be.", Kero sniffed nose in the air.  
  
The crew stayed up for a few more hours talking, and discussing Hotaru. Then around 11:00 they started heading to bed, Touya complaining because he had to work from 6:30a.m. to 4:30p.m. Kero had went to sleep with Sakura seeing as to how he was slightly angry with Serenity. Walking slowly down the hall Serenity faded into her night clothes, while Yue held her tighter to him. They shut the door and both slowly climbed into bed. Yue frowned a bit when he realized that he didn't know how to treat his koibito. Was he still to accompany her in bed, or was he to do something else? Sighing he disreguarded his thoughts and decided to treat her the same way he always had. Climbing in bed Yue paused, noticing the very high temperature in the room, and undid his shirt. Leaving it to drape on the chair he climbed in next to her shirtless. He never had redone his hair, so it cascaded all around them. Serenity wrapped his arms around his neck not noticing his bare chest at first. Then as he moved closer wrapping his arms around her, she realized he was lacking a shirt. She blushed heavily, as she felt his bare chest pressed against her torso. A simple kiss goodnight, turned into something more passionate driving them both crazy. Breaking away Yue forced down the need to continue, because he feared that if he went on he would break more than one too many boundaries. Apparently Serenity did not share his concern, kissing him lightly again. Going back to her lips for a chaste kiss, he drew her tighter to himself, stroking her hair gently.   
  
Serenity cursed herself for falling into him once more. Her mind forced her to remember Touya's pained face as she and Yue had walked in the room. It had hurt her heart like nothing before. With a sudden shock she realized she was betraying her position as Cosmos. She was supposed to protect the people, not hurt them. Weather it be emotionally or physically. She shivered as tears pricked at her eyes for her wrong doings. She guessed Yue thought she was cold, because as soon as he felt the tremors rushing through her, he held her closer, pulling the comforter tightly around the them. Serenity could not stay awake any longer, as her energy had been nearly drained. With out further delay, she fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT  
  
Serenity slipped out of bed, already missing Yue's warm embrace. She set up her black laptop on the desk, and turned it on. She couldn't sleep. She hadn't really been tired before, she had just been drained, thus she really didn't need to sleep. The Microsoft M.E. logo came up as she stared blankly at the screen. Her monitors current wallpaper of a crescent moon came on the screen followed by the icons. She clicked the icon called 'Eclipse'. It was her Internet program. She had been the sole creator of the Internet service, when she had been bored around three years ago. She had introduced the service, two months later and now it was the second most popular services in the USA, but the most popular in the world. She had never been seen in person, but had a chosen loyal representative to do press, and conference meetings for her. She did anything else from her Universal Laptop. As she was thinking about it, she wrote an e-mail to her representative, to announce that she was coming for a visit.   
  
'That should shock them enough.', Serenity thought satisfied.   
  
The only thing that bugged her about her representative was her name. Ami Mizuno. Sometimes she hoped it would be her dear friend Mercury, but she couldn't let her hopes get too high. It could just be a relative of hers. Yeah a relative.  
  
More or less she was equivalent to Bill Gates in the wealth industry. She made close to one hundred million dollars a year, not including endorsements. Closing her account she looked up the adoption agency. She knew that even if Hotaru was being abused, that she had created a major crime, by taking Hotaru from them. It was nothing a few thousand dollars couldn't cure. She was still browsing the directories for Hotaru's name when she felt lips on her neck. She gasped and jumped spying a mane of silver out of the corner of her eye. She felt Yue smirk against the sensitive skin, and sighed.  
  
"Yue-kun, don't do that to me. I didn't even hear you get up.", Serenity scolded, leaning back in her chair.   
  
Yue responded by wrapping his arms around her shoulders possessively, and looking at her computer screen.   
  
"When are we going to go get this settled?", he questioned her nuzzling her hair.   
  
"As soon as humanly possible.", she replied signing off, and shutting down. Serenity frowned slightly as a vision of Touya's pained face flashed into her view.   
  
"Yue we need to talk.", she started spinning around in the chair to face him. Yue raised an eyebrow in question, not uttering a sound.   
  
" We ........ I........ I really don't know how to explain this to you, but we can't .......... we can't ....... be together.", she choked out placing her head in her hands, fighting back tears.   
  
Silence filled the room, as the window rattled from the harsh winds.   
  
"Why?", came his barely audible request.   
  
She barely heard him, yet his whispered word pained her more than as if he had yelled and screamed.   
  
"Touya ..... he loves Yukito.", Serenity replied daring to look up at him.   
  
"I know that, but what does that have to do with anything?", he questioned louder than before.   
  
"Touya is hurting because, we are together. He needs Yukito, and with me around I'm depriving him of that.", she replied slowly, carefully choosing her words.   
  
" I need you too.", Yue stated kneeling down if front of her, taking her head from her own hands, cradling it in his.   
  
"Yue, I love you more than anything, but we can't do this to Touya.", she whispered quietly as if not trusting her own voice.   
  
"At night I am myself, and while Touya is busy, I will be myself. Any other time I will be Yukito.", Yue started staring at Serenity with something akin to desperation burning in his blue depths.   
  
Serenity's protest died in her throat, as she looked at his face. Nodding silently she agreed, and Yue placed his head in her lap. There he stayed for a few moments breathing softly, and worshipping Aphrodite right about then. Serenity stroked his hair out of his eyes with a slight smile.   
  
'I only hope we can continue on like this. I know that if not ....... I can't live without him.', was her last thought before dropping to her knees infront of him, and hugging him tightly.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
NOON THE NEXT DAY  
  
"Serenity-mama wake up.", a small voice requested.   
  
"Hmm, wha?", came Serenity's reply as she blinked and turned to face the voice.   
  
"Syaoran-kun said it's time to get up, it's noon.", Hotaru told her jumping on the edge of the bed.   
  
"O~kay tell him we'll be out in just a second.", Serenity replied yawning, and stretching like a neko.   
  
"Um, what should I wear?", questioned Hotaru uncertainly.   
  
"Hold on just a second, let me think.", Serenity replied trying to think if she had anything small enough for Hotaru in her vast collection of clothes.   
  
'Ahh, that navy blue sweater will do, along with those white jeans. Hm, black shoes.', Serenity mused in her head.   
  
"O.K. Hota-chan come here.", Serenity requested sitting up , much to the arms around her waists protest. Hotaru crawled up the bed and stared at Serenity expectantly. Serenity concentrated and the chosen outfit appeared in her hands.   
  
"Here you go, now run in there and take a shower before you change.", Serenity instructed watching Hotaru bounce around the room to the shower. Once she heard the door close she slid back down in the bed, and cuddled into the half asleep form next to her.   
  
"I should think that if Syaoran says it's time to wake it is.", came the forms voice wrapping around her like a comforting blanket.   
  
Serenity groaned into his chest and muttered several not to nice things about, 'Chinese brats', and 'need sleep'.   
  
"Well come on.", prodded Yue pulling her up with him. Serenity being as stubborn as she is crossed her arms over her chest and shut her eyes tight.   
  
"Onegai, don't you have to go shopping with Hotaru-chan today?", he continued enjoying her game.   
  
Serenity said nothing and continued to 'sleep'. Yue smirked and pressed his lips to hers, making her eyes fly wide open. She hadn't been expecting that, but it wasn't a bad thing.   
  
AN HOUR LATER  
  
"Come on, Serenity! We still have to go buy our New Years stuff.", Meiling shouted through the closed door.   
  
Hotaru giggled in the background somehow knowing it was useless.   
  
"I'm comin' I'm comin'.", Serenity called opening the door to her bedroom.   
  
"Yue's faster than you. That's just sad.", Kero interrupted, over his argument with the hime-sama.  
  
They had convinced Hotaru that Kero was an electronical baby-sitter, thus Kero ran amok freely.   
  
"Let's get a move on.", Serenity exclaimed as she grabbed Hotaru and Yue's hands.  
  
Yue had modified his usual robes to wear a white button up dress shirt, with black slacks. Not to mention his newest addition of the black leather jacket. His hair was still tied back, and gave off quite an alluring look altogether. Hotaru's blue angora sweater looked quite nice on her. A bit big, but still nice. Meiling picked some nonexistent lint off of her sweatshirt, while Sakura grabbed her coat. Serenity wore a red turtle neck with a black skirt, which came to three inches above the knee, black boots that zipped up her calf, form fitting, with the usual three quarter trench coat.   
  
"We spend way to much time in the mall.", Sakura commented walking out the door.   
  
"You said it.", humphed Kero diving into her purse.   
  
Downstairs in the garage Serenity first pulled out a yellow convertible instead of her mini van. She didn't know why that car had come up. It wasn't even her car. It was Haruka's. Haruka's baby, her pride a joy. Serenity stood staring at the car, and slowly her eyes went out of focus.   
  
FLASHBACK  
  
'Hey Koneko-chan, want to take a ride?', came the voice from the sandy blonde hared 'man' behind the wheel.   
  
'Only if you promise to follow the speed limit.', Usagi replied climbing into the convertible, and buckling up.   
  
'What speed limit?', questioned Haruka with a smirk, flooring the gas pedal.   
  
END  
  
Suddenly time slowed, and the car flashed away in a sandy yellow flash. Serenity gasped, and took a step back, then quickly she pulled out a minivan considering the mass of people they were dragging along.   
  
"Pull out the wrong car?", Sakura questioned glancing at Serenity.   
  
"Yeah, I must have been confused, or something.", Serenity replied tight lipped.   
  
Yue shot her a glance, knowing she didn't make mistakes like that, but let it go. Everyone climbed in, and they soon made their way towards the mall.   
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
AT A RACE TRACK IN TOKYO  
  
"And the mysterious racer pulls way ahead of the local champ!", Shouted the announcer.   
  
The driver in the lead, whom everyone called Ten'no sped faster down the looping race way.   
  
"Oh my, folks look at this dare devil. Ten'no is approaching speeds of 110 miles per hour, going on the loops! Ladies and gentlemen this has never been attempted before! The fastest car to pass those loops and avoid collision was going 55 miles an hour! Let's see if Ten'no makes it!", The announcer continued, looking at Ten'no in amazement.  
  
'It's in the bag', thought the driver speeding up twenty notches, a smirk ever present.  
  
"Here goes ............. and YES!!! Ten'no made it through the loops 130 miles per hour!!", the announcer continued looking on in disbelief.  
  
A women stood in the stands clapping like the rest of the crowd.   
  
'I knew you could do it Ruka-chan.', she thought, her sea green hair blowing in the nonexistent wind.   
  
1 HOUR LATER  
  
"Hey, Ten'no what's your secret?", asked a fellow driver patting the 'man' on the back.   
  
"Practice.", Ten'no replied taking off 'his' helmet, and standing up.  
  
"Whoa, Ten'no's a onna!", the man hollered backing away.  
  
"Yeah so......", Ten'no trailed off smirking.   
  
"We were all beaten by a onna! Iie Way!", Another driver interrupted, catching an eyeful from the suit drivers were required to wear.   
  
"She must have cheated!", shouted out someone else.   
  
"Iie, I do not cheat. You all are just pathetic.", Ten'no continued throwing the helmet in the front seat of the car, which was currently a custom made rental.  
  
"Why you......", Flared up a man obviously angry, raising his fists.   
  
"Bring it on.", Ten'no smirked leaning against the car. The man who challenged her was quickly knocked to the ground due to an ax kick to his head.   
  
"Any more of you have any problems? I haven't got all day.", Ten'no continued looking at her watch.   
  
Anyone left shied away from her due to the display of obvious strength.  
  
"Haruka ........... Must you be so violent?", scolded a soft female voice from behind her.   
  
"Hey, you deal with those block heads.", Haruka defended pointing her nose in the air.   
  
"Oh, Ruka.", Michiriu stated exasperated.   
  
She lightly slapped her partner in the arm, and mock glared at her. The area around the two seemed deserted suddenly, and a strong wind blew.   
  
"The winds are changing.", Haruka murmured hearing the winds whisper in her ear, due to her heritage from Uranus.   
  
She and Michiriu had long figured out that they were the part of the forgotten Senshi. Herself being Sailor Uranus, and Michiriu being Sailor Neptune. They had gotten back some of their memories from what they believed to be a past life. There were major holes and gaps each of their memories. They both concluded that they had lived at least twice before. They remembered a hime, called Serenity. All Haruka could remember about the girl was long silver hair and an upturned crescent moon. Then she remembered Koneko-chan with golden hair, also with an upturned crescent moon. She didn't know how but she knew that Serenity and Koneko-chan were the same people. She also remembered seven other people. One male. Each with numerous different names in different lives, but altogether the same person.   
  
In a sudden sandy-yellow flash a yellow convertible appeared in front of them.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
'Hey Koneko-chan, want to take a ride?', Haruka questioned looking at a girl with golden blonde hair up in ondango's.   
  
The name *Usagi Tuskino* flashed through her mind.   
  
'Only if you promise to follow the speed limit.', the girl replied with a warm smile.   
  
'What speed limit?',Haruka smirked and floored the gas pedal.   
  
The girl next to her laughed happily blue eyes dancing with mischief.   
  
'Can we go to the beach? Onegai?', Usagi begged.  
  
'Of course hime.', Haruka smirked.  
  
'Don't call me hime!', Usagi huffed crossing her arms.  
  
'Of course Serenity-hime.', Haruka teased rounding a sharp corner much faster than it was meant to go.   
  
  
'Don't call me that either. I'm Usagi! Usa-chan ! Anything that doesn't have the word hime attached to the end of it!', Usagi hollered out frustrated.   
  
'O.K. Koneko-chan.', Haruka replied smiling, and pulling into the park way for the beach.   
  
'That's better.', Usagi agreed smiling brightly. Just as they stepped out of the convertible they heard a scream.   
  
'Let's do it.', Usagi started nodding at Haruka seriously.   
  
'MOON CRISIS POWER!!!', Usagi called out as light and feathers surrounded her. Her hair turned silver and her eyes acquired silver specks in them. In a few seconds she wore the fuku of Sailor Moon.   
  
'URANUS PLANET POWER!!!', Haruka found herself calling out holding an odd shaped pen in her hand. Yellow light surrounded her and she wore the fuku of Sailor Uranus.  
  
'Wait for us!', called out two voices.   
  
'NEPTUNE PLANET POWER!!', called out Michiriu holding up an odd pen. In flashing teal light and sea water she stood as Sailor Neptune.  
  
'MERCURY STAR POWER!!', yelled out an unknown blue hared girl. *Ami Mizuno*, was the name that flashed through her mind. Blue light and bubbles surrounded her figure and in seconds she stood as Sailor Mercury.  
  
'Let's go whoop some youma behind!', called out Sailor Moon already running towards the fight.   
  
'Must protect Usagi, Serenity, Koneko, Sailor Moon, my princess, my friend.', came her determined thought, as she found her self leaping after the nimble girl.  
  
END  
  
"HARUKA!!", yelled out Michiriu shaking her partner roughly.   
  
"Michi ...... Michiriu-chan?", questioned Haruka blinking a few times.   
  
"Daijobou ka? You muttered Usagi then you passed out.", Michiriu informed worriedly.   
  
"Yeah it was a flashback. Serenity, Usagi, Koneko-chan, and Sailor Moon are all one person. Sailor Mercury is Ami Mizuno. And that is my car.", Haruka explained with a quirky grin.  
  
She felt a strange connection with the car, and couldn't wait to give it a test run.   
  
"Haruka you do realize that almost every flashback we've had has told us to protect Serenity. Or one of her various names.", Michiriu explained seriously.  
  
"So I guess we find her and protect her.", Haruka stated with another grin, for some reason she couldn't wait to see the fragile mysterious girl again.   
  
"But where should we start?", questioned Michiriu always ever logical.   
  
Haruka cocked her head to the side and listened. The wind was telling her something. 'Tom....', it started. Haruka listed harder. 'Tomeda. Tomeda High School.', it told her caressing her hair from her eyes.   
  
"We look in Tomeda, and when school reopens, in Tomeda high school.", Haruka replied snapping her eyes open.   
  
"How do you do that?", Michiriu asked crossing her arms.   
  
"I listen to the whispers of the wind.", Haruka replied seriously picking herself off the ground.   
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
AT THE MALL  
  
Serenity walked like a zombie through the mall. Only nodding when needed, and muttering when questioned. She stared blankly, handing the cashier her credit card, and taking it back while then others grabbed the bags. Hotaru skipped jovially next to Sakura, thoroughly enjoying the shopping. Serenity's thoughts were occupied by the mysterious mishap with the convertible. She hadn't even been aware that she had picked up the yellow car. Was it possible that there was a new Sailor Uranus? Iie, no one was ever trained to be a Senshi besides Haruka. Could Haruka be alive? Iie. Haruka was dead and it was time to accept it. They were all dead.  
  
Serenity blinked as she noticed two pale blue eyes peering into hers.   
  
"What Yue-kun?", Serenity questioned, still blinking.  
  
Yue sighed, and kissed her lips lightly.   
  
"What was that for?", Serenity asked slightly amused.   
  
"You looked like you needed it.", Yue replied.   
  
"Oh how so?",countered Serenity noticing that none of the others were around.   
  
"You refused to wake up this morning, and now you refused to join us in the land of the living, both times I've kissed you, and you've quickly done what was wished of you.", Yue explained smirking.   
  
"So you think you have a bit of 'power' over me, ne?", Serenity questioned a predatory gleam coming to her eyes.  
  
Yue backed away noting the gleam. Suddenly Yue found himself against a pillar, and forced himself not to look intimidated. Serenity placed two hands on the pillar on either side of his head. Yue had unconsciously slouched slightly, and was now only slightly taller than she.   
  
"Now really Yue-koi, is that the only kiss I get?", she asked in a coy voice, pressing closer to him, pulling a seductive face.   
  
"Oh, the chibi Tenshi has no answer? Such a shame ................ and those lips of his are awfully enticing.", she continued, managing to be innocent at the same time.   
  
Yue was having problems breathing. Eyes. Big blue eyes. He mentally groaned, all the while not moving his eyes from her figure. His hands slipped to her waist, and and he was about to kiss her when suddenly she was gone. He blinked bemused as he looked around. Then he heard it. The silvery laughter that always taunted his dreams. He turned around to see her sitting on the edge of a fountain a good distance away. Her eyes danced with mirth, and her face shined with laughter. Then it occurred to him. It occurred to him that he had just been had.   
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
AT ECLIPSE ENTERPRISES  
  
"Miss, Miss? You have a call on line one.", called the secretary to the hardworking executive behind the desk.  
  
The woman had been in charge since the original representative had been fired for embezzlement.   
  
"Arigatou Miyo-san.", replied the woman politely picking up the phone.   
  
"Hai, I understand press conference at noon? Iie, Iie it's at nine thirty. Mmhmm yeah, Ja ne.", the woman stated hanging up the phone with a sigh.   
  
She brushed her short blue hair out of her eyes, and continued to work diligently. Suddenly her older model laptop started beeping, which hadn't happened since her mysterious bosses last e-mail. Her laptop wasn't in bad shape, she just couldn't bear to part with the thing, even though it was somewhat slower thas every one elses. No one had ever seen her boss, but everyone knew she existed. She opened the laptop and accessed her account. The e-mail was from 'Cosmos'. It was from her boss, she sucked in a deep breath and hoped she wasn't going to be fired. Even though Serenity Cosmos was never seen, anytime an employee did a wrong doing, she knew ten minutes after it happened. She opened the e-mail and it read:  
  
*~*~*   
  
Dear Miss Mizuno,   
  
I am writing to inform you that I will be visiting a week before Christmas. Now onegai, don't get into a tizzy on making sure everything is perfect, because I already know it is. No you are not being fired, you are a wonderful worker. When I hired you I didn't mean for you to have to take over the responsibilites that you put upon yourself, but I'm glad you did, otherwise I would have to be there myself. I do have a Christmas girft for you. Look in your top right drawer. OPEN IT! Don't ask how it got there I have my ways. It was custom made so it shouldn't break anytime soon. Anyway I might be bringing a few friends with me so, onegai expect them. Ja ne Mizuno-san!  
  
Cosmos  
  
*~*~*  
  
Ami blinked and opened her desk drawer. She pulled out a blue wrapped package that had white snowflakes shimering with glitter on it. There was a slightly poofy blue ribbon bow, and had it had a tag.   
  
* To: Ami Mizuno From: Serenity Cosmos*  
  
Not wasting a second she opened the package revealing a small compact computer with the a large blue sign inscribed on the top. Ami's breath caught as the sunlight glinted off the surface, sending colors across the room. With sudden intrest she noted that the sign was that of Mercury. And then something clicked, the floodgate broke and the rush of memories swamped her.   
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
FLASHBACK FOR AMI  
  
'Come on Usagi-chan! We're going to be late for Rei-chan's meeting!', Ami found herself saying looking back at a blonde.  
  
'I'm coming Ami-chan! It's your fault we're late this time! We just had to cram in a bit more study time!', Usagi called back pulling up next to her friend.   
  
'Usagi no baka!! Where were you?', Rei demanded angrily waving the broom from hell in the air.  
  
'I was studying for the test on Friday with Ami-chan!', Usagi replied happily bounding up the stairs ignoring the dirty look Rei threw at her.  
  
'Sure Usa-baka.', Rei sneered making Usagi stop in her tracks.   
  
'Ami-chan didn't I finish ALL my homework, and have it ALL right? Didin't I study as hard as I could?', Usagi questioned Ami in a hurt tone.  
  
'Hai, Usagi-chan you did. It was my fault that we were late this time Rei-chan. Don't be so quick to point fingers.', Ami scolded lightly walking in the room.  
  
'Fine, just don't be late again.', Rei barked with less bite.   
  
'We won't!', Usagi chirped grabbing both girls hands and dragging them into the shrine.  
  
'Hey, Ami look at the cookies Mako-chan made!', Usagi exclaimed her eyes dancing in joy.   
  
' Arigatou Mako-chan!', Ami replied, politely taking a cookie and munching on it quietly.   
  
'No problem, Ami-chan! I just love to cook for people!', Makoto winked at the bluenett who smiled in return.   
  
' Remember we are here to discuss Senshi business.', Rei reminded changing the topic to a more serious note.  
  
'There's not much to talk about. All we needed to do was find that fake *Sailor Moon*. And Luna and Artemis have already found a way to her haven't they?', Usagi stated a little too innocently.   
  
Luna stared at the girl called Sailor Moon. Had she just made a lucky assumption, or was she smarter than she let on.   
  
'Hai, but how did you know?', Artemis responded in a slightly miffed voice.   
  
The Senshi gave Usagi curious stares and questioning looks.  
  
'I'm Sailor Moon. I'm as dumb as you think I am.', Usagi replied in a voice that was far beyond her years.  
  
Ami unconciously shivered as the tone reached her own ears.   
  
'You girls are going to get them tonight. We found mega nega-verse energy gatherd in the abonded ship yard.', Luna suppiled not taking her eyes off Usagi.   
  
'Tonight then?', asked Usagi, a determined look in her eyes.  
  
'Tonight.', the three other girls replied firmly.   
  
END  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ami panted for breath as memory after memory flashed through her eyes.   
  
'Usagi Tuskino' *Sailor Moon* *Serenity-hime* ~Megami of Hikari~  
  
'Minako Aino' *Sailor Venus* ~Megami of Love~  
  
'Rei Hino' *Sailor Moon* ~Megami of War~  
  
'Makoto Kino' *Sailor Jupiter* ~Megami of Nature~  
  
'Haruka Ten'no' * Sailor Uranus* ~Megami of the Sky~  
  
'Michiriu Kaioh' *Sailor Neptune* ~Megami of the Sea~  
  
'Hotaru Tomoe' *Sailor Saturn* ~Megami of Silence~  
  
'Setsuna Meioh' *Sailor Pluto* ~Megami of Time~  
  
All of those names and faces ran through her head, giving her a massive migraine. "Minna-chan.", she whispered tears glistening in her eyes.   
  
How did she fit in with all this? Well it was a simple answer really.   
  
"Ami Mizuno *Sailor Mercury* ~Megami of Wisdom~", those three names echoed around the room as she whispered them softly.   
  
Closing her eyes she dug in the space pocket she had never known was there. She pulled out a familiar blue transformation pen, and held it clasped in her hands infront of her heart.   
  
"Serenity Cosmos is really Usagi. I know it!", Ami stated conviction shining in her blue eyes.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hey, Minna-chan! Arigatou to all those wonderful reviews! I loved them so! Onegai review, Constructive critizisim is very welcomed. No one is allowed to just say that sucked! There must be an apparant reason as to WHY it sucked, so that the problem may be fixed. To anyone who reads Z Moon Senshi, I accidentally saved this chapter on top of the eleventh chapter, thus I must retype the ENTIRE thing. Ja ne!  
  
  
  
  
  
~*SerenityMoon*~ 


	4. I love you, but now I've forgotten

Author: ~*SerenityMoon*~  
Title: Tsuki-Koi  
Chapter: 4  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own nuttin! I don't own the places, I don't own the people, I don't own Jack! I don't even own Yue! (Well, there's always the plushie ...... *sigh*)   
  
Sorry this took so long, but my Internet got disconnected for like ,a month because my house is being remodeled.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
THANK-YOU'S, & COMMENTS!!!!  
  
craza2k : I completely agree with you, less space for Yue/Serenity, but I've got plans for those Senshi. *evil laughter*   
  
Tenshi no Nozomi : Fluff is good. I really should put a WAFF warning on this. (Warm and Fuzzy Feelings)  
  
Nat : Is it to long? Should there be shorter chapters?  
  
alexz : I'll write as much as possible.  
  
Kazeya : Thanz for the gaki/ genki advice, I've seen it so many ways ..........  
  
Dana : Thanx for the complement!  
  
Moonlight and Starlight : I will eventually have Yue seperate from Yukito...... I think. There will be many twists and turns before that happens. I like to make things hard for my characters, I'm not just gonna go in there and go: Boo! I'm SerenityMoon, the author, now split apart Yuki and Yui.   
It doesn't quite work like that, there will be MANY twists and turns and whatnot, as you will observe in this chapter. Why do I make things harder for my characters? Simply because I can, and purely for my amusement.  
  
Angelight88 (Angel-chan!) : Oh, hai I am back, JOY! I don't know why all the dialogue ends like that ....... You used my name in your fic? I think I'm gonna cry! Arigatou!  
  
Rocky : Thanx for your support on this, sometimes us authors need it.  
  
DevilsDarling : You've never seen it before? *gasp* I don't think very many people even bothered to read it because I never mentioned who was in the crossover, and I never identified the couplings before in the summary.  
  
Jordan : I'll write it a.s.a.p!  
story reader : save the chapter? I'm confused.  
  
cat-l : I will I will, just be patient!  
  
Seeking Serenity : My my long review ....... I love it! I know I just had to bring the Senshi back. They're essential to the plot!  
  
Tenshi Cat : I will.  
  
Silver Sorceress : I'll write more a.s.a.p.!  
  
aya-mikage2002 : I'm glad you like it!  
  
CyberAngelOne : You'll just have to wait and see!  
  
Yuestar: I'm a fantastic writer? I'm a fantastic writer?! Arigatou one million times over!   
  
honey : sorry but Kero probably won't have a darn thing to do with it, he's way to clueless.  
  
saturnkj : Bwahahahahaha!!!! I am the hime-chan of all evil cliffhangers! Bwahahahahahaha!!!!!!!  
  
Aidenn Legacy : Yup, they have lots of Yue plushies! I got it from the CCS shop online!   
  
Okies Minna-chan, I know there were probably one hell uv'alot more people who reviewed, and I thank all who were not mentioned. I beg of you all to keep up with the reviews, I so do enjoy reading them.  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
LAST TIME  
  
How did she fit in with all this? Well it was a simple answer really.   
  
"Ami Mizuno *Sailor Mercury* ~Megami of Wisdom~", those three names echoed around the room as she whispered them softly.   
  
Closing her eyes she dug in the space pocket she had never known was there. She pulled out a familiar blue transformation pen, and held it clasped in her hands infront of her heart.   
  
"Serenity Cosmos is really Usagi. I know it!", Ami stated conviction shining in her blue eyes.  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
IN SERENITY'S APARTMENT  
  
Sakura sighed as she collapsed on the couch exhausted.   
  
"Oh man, I am never doing that again!", Kero exclaimed sitting in her lap.   
  
"You're such a spoil sport!", Tomoyo scolded lightly helping Serenity with Hotaru's bags. Hotaru snored lightly in Yue's arms, as he carefully walked into the room. ' So small for one with such power.', he mused silently.   
  
"Where have you guys been?", demanded Touya from the kitchen.   
  
As soon as Yue heard his voice he sighed, but for now, it was the only solution. Yue glanced longingly at Serenity , then a circle of light grew around him on the floor, as his wings enfolded him with a silver light. Yukito glanced at the sleeping child in his arms confused, then listened closely as Yue explained who she was.   
  
"He's right you know.", he muttered to the girl. "You are far to young to obtain such power.", he continued looking up.   
  
He wore a brown vest over a white button up shirt, tucked in, with beige slacks.   
  
"Ohayo, Yukito-san!", Sakura called happily, however not loud enough to wake Hotaru.   
  
"I'll put her to bed, Yukito-san.", Serenity stated quietly, eyes diverted from his face.  
  
"Are you sure? If you'd just point me in the direction of her bedroom, I'm sure I can manage.", Yukito protested, trying not to risk waking the sleeping child.  
  
"As you wish. Follow me.", Serenity replied curtly turning on her heal. Yukito silently followed a frown marring his face.   
  
"I'll grab some bags, and bring them in.", Tomoyo offered sensing the tension between the two.   
  
"Iie, Tomoyo-chan I'll get them later.", Serenity replied not even bothering to turn around.  
  
"Is anyone hungry?", Touya offered a slight smile on his face.   
  
He didn't want to leave his Koibito alone with Serenity. It seemed she already had Yue, so who's to say she wouldn't snatch up Yuki too? Touya shook his head at those thoughts, and grimaced. Jealousy was a horrible thing, and he had fallen for it. Yuki was loyal to him, and he knew this, but he had always thought Yue was as well. It seemed that Yue was taken with Serenity, but it still might not be the case. His jealousy stricken mind was probably making up crazy things, just because Serenity and Yue were close friends. Touya mentally slapped himself, as Sakura ran past him to start making stir-fry. Possibly some flan for desert.   
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
IN HOTARU'S BEDROOM  
  
Serenity pulled down the bed covers, while Yukito placed her gently on the bed. She removed Hotaru's shoes, then carefully pulled the covers back over the still sleeping girl.   
  
"Serenity-san?",questioned Yukito from behind her.   
  
"Hai, Yukito-san?", Serenity replied brushing Hotaru's hair out of her eyes.  
  
After being reborn, Hotaru still wasn't as strong as she should be, she was still so weak and frail.   
  
"Are you angry with me?", Yukito asked her placing a hand upon her shoulder.   
  
"Iie, why do you ask?", Serenity replied turning around eyes downcast. So much like her Yue, yet so different at the same time.  
  
With the moon shining through the window, Yukito had the sudden urge to kiss her.  
  
He didn't know where the idea had come from, it just suddenly appeared in his mind. All thoughts except the primal urge to ravish the poor girl were gone. His hand slipped from her shoulder to be joined by his other at her waist. He was dimly aware of her hands on his shoulders, and started to lean down. It was then that he snapped back to reality.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
SERENITY'S POV  
  
'Poor Hotaru she must have been exhausted.', Serenity thought as she pulled the covers up.  
  
"Serenity-san?", she heard Yukito's soft voice question. She flinched, she had forgotten he was there.  
  
"Hai, Yukito-san?", Serenity replied steadily brushing the violet-black strands of hair out of Hotaru's eyes.  
  
"Are you angry with me?", He asked her placing a hand on her shoulder.   
Small tremors went up her spine as he did so. Yukito had the same physical effect on her as Yue did, however the emotional effect was quite different. Sure when he touched her she felt the slightest attraction, as was to be expected because he and Yue were one. However her romantic interest lay in Yue alone.   
  
"Iie, why do you ask?", she replied truthfully turning around to face him.   
Her eyes went down as she assessed the pang in her heart, crying out for her beloved Yue. She looked up at Yukito's face and found his eyes to be a pale blue. Pale blue eyes accompanied by shoulder length, silky white hair, which steadily got longer. Silky white hair, that her hand tangled in, with familiar pale blue eyes that she immediately got lost in. Unconsciously her hands rest on his shoulders while she was dimly aware of his hands on her waist. As she felt her eyes get heavy, she suddenly realized who she was about to kiss.   
  
They both jerked viciously away at the same time, and Yukito's eyes flickered hesitantly back to a warm light brown. His hair was already back to it's normal short dark gray before Serenity realized the change.  
  
"I'm so very sorry, you see, I was just thinking and......",Yukito trailed off helplessly, face flaming with embarrassment.   
  
Serenity sighed, and placed a finger on his lips to silence him. Waking up Hotaru wouldn't do either of them any good. She grabbed his sleeve, and pulled him out of the room, as Hotaru was beginning to stir.   
  
"We need to talk privately.", She whispered to him pulling him into her room, and flicking the light on. She shut the door and locked it behind her hence someone, namely Touya, should walk in and find him there.  
  
"Have a seat.", Serenity stated waving a hand towards the bed. Yukito took a seat, with embarrassed, worried, eyes on the ground. He had absolutely no desire what so ever to kiss her now that they were at a distance.  
  
" I, much like you am attempting to figure out exactly what happened.", Serenity stated pacing infront of him.   
  
"I don't quite understand how that happened, I just had the sudden feeling to... to..", Yukito stuttered obviously flustered.  
  
"Kiss me?", Serenity supplied, while Yukito nodded.   
  
"Wait a second......", Serenity started suddenly, studying his facial features carefully.   
  
"What?", asked Yukito defeatedly, while his face still burned.   
  
"What color are your eyes?", Serenity asked, peering carefully at his eyes through his glasses.   
  
"Light brown, why?", Yukito asked even more confused.  
  
"And I'm assuming your hair is always dark gray too.", Serenity mused, suddenly getting an inkling of what was happening.   
  
"Hai, that's right. It's always gray unless I become Yue.", Yukito told her his brow furrowed, blush dying down slightly.   
  
Suddenly Serenity had an idea, she had absolutely no want or need to kiss Yukito now. Now that they were apart.   
  
"I'm going to try something, if you start to feel like you did before, back away quickly, if you can, all right?", Serenity explained sitting down beside him.  
  
Yukito nodded and stared at her. Serenity took his hand in hers and leaned on his shoulder.   
  
Yukito's senses were on hay wire. His skin tingled where their hands touched, leaving a pleasant warmth sounding throughout his system. He dared to look down, and saw the silver headed beauty with her cheek on his shoulder, lips ever so slightly brushing the bunched fabric of his sleeve. With a wicked thought he realized those lips could be put to much better use. (Not like that hentai-people.) His breathing became irregular, and his pulse raced. He inhaled through his nose and smelled the sweet rose scent in her hair.   
  
'It's not Yue, it's Yukito, it's not Yue, it's Yukito, it's not Yue.', Serenity ordered as her insides squirmed as she leaned against Yukito.   
  
Her hands that held his were burning a pleasing heat, that made her want to ditch her own morals. Suddenly she thought that it had been enough time so she looked at Yukito. She gasped, he was no longer Yukito. He looked if to be in the middle of transforming into Yue. Mid-back length white hair, with pale blue eyes.   
  
'This is not good.', Serenity thought releasing his hand. Suddenly, Yukito's fierce gaze broke, and he blinked. His hair 'shrunk' back to it's regular color, and his eyes faded back to light brown.   
  
"Wha--?", Yukito started helplessly, feeling confused.   
  
"I think I understand the problem.", Serenity replied standing up.   
  
"Stay right here, I'll be right back.", Serenity called racing out the door to the kitchen.   
  
"Sakura-chan, Tomoyo-chan, Meiling-chan!", Serenity called bursting into the kitchen door.  
  
"Hai?", Sakura answered, sounding worried.   
  
"I need your help, Yukito ---", Serenity started, but never got the chance.  
  
"What's wrong with Yuki?", demanded Touya wearing an apron saying 'Kiss me because I'm beautiful.'   
  
"There's nothing wrong with Yukito-san, I swear!", Serenity replied placing a hand over her heart.   
  
"Why do you need us then?", Meiling piped up wiping her hands on a dish rag.  
  
"Because we are conducting an experiment.", Serenity replied rather quickly with a grin.   
  
In a flash she grabbed Sakura's hand, who in turn grabbed Tomoyo's hand, who then grabbed Meiling's hand, who then almost had her arm yanked off.   
  
"All right, just put your hand on his cheek, K?", Serenity instructed Sakura who nodded, with a raised eyebrow.   
  
"Yukito-san, if you feel anything like you did before move away quickly.", she instructed, while Yukito just nodded feeling heat rise in his face.  
  
Sakura placed her hand on his cheek, and waited. Nothing happened.   
  
Serenity waited about a minute then stated, "Tomoyo-chan your turn.".  
  
"Can we know by any chance what this experiment is for?", she questioned Serenity with her hand on Yukito's cheek.   
  
"Not a chance.", Serenity smirked, as Meiling took her turn.   
  
Nothing happened to either of the girls, so Serenity shooed them out.   
  
"We'll be out in ten minutes.", Serenity assured shutting the door and locking it behind her, with a loud sigh.   
  
"Care to explain?", questioned Yukito, running his fingers through his hair.   
  
Serenity walked up to him, and placed a hand on his cheek for just a second. Just for that second Yukito's eyes flickered blue, and hair flashed white.   
  
"What's happening to me?", Yukito asked her quietly, feeling a flicker of desire pass through him when they touched.   
  
"It's a very complicated story Yukito-san.", Serenity stated plopping on the bed a good distance away from him.   
  
"I'm willing to listen.", Yukito interrupted facing her.   
  
"Well, believe it or not I do love Yue.", Serenity started placing her head in her hands.   
  
"Of course you do, he's your friend, just like I love Sakura-chan.", Yukito replied smiling warmly at her, not quite grasping her point.   
  
"You don't understand, Yukito, I love Yue, Yue is my koibito.", Serenity tried to explain, her voice slightly muffled.   
  
" Oh, I-I see.", Yukito replied blushing slightly.   
  
"It seems that because Yue is awake or asleep having strong feelings about me, it affects you somewhat. It's kind of like your allergic to me. If we touch, even just for a second, you end up looking like Yue, with Yue's intentions, but with your mind.", Serenity explained quietly.   
  
"Also because at that time I was thinking strongly of Yue. What you felt is what Yue feels. I don't even have to touch him or be anywhere near him, as long as I'm in the same galaxy he feels what you just felt. ", she continued.   
  
"Yue feels, all of that?", asked Yukito incredulously.   
  
Serenity nodded," Except because he is accustomed to the feeling, it doesn't hit him as hard as you."  
  
"That would sure explain a lot.", Yukito mused thoughtfully.   
  
"Onegai, I beg of you, don't tell any one else we are together.", Serenity pleaded giving her best puppy face.   
  
Yukito grinned and laughed," Your secret, hime-sama, is safe with me.", he replied with a mock bow.   
  
"Come on, let's go eat.", Serenity laughed standing up.   
  
"Hai, let's.", Yukito resolved a happy gleam in his eye.   
  
He was truly relieved that, he wasn't somehow falling for Serenity, because he knew he loved Touya. And it would devastate them both to be apart.   
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
HOTARU'S ROOM LATER THAT NIGHT  
  
"Iie, Sailor Moon, Iie don't do it.", Hotaru muttered in her sleep, sweat appearing on her brow.  
  
She was trapped in a nightmarish reality, filled with youma's, and deadly enemies.   
  
"Run, Mars, Mercury, Venus, Jupiter. Onegai, leave me Ruka-papa, Michi-mama, Setsu-mama!", the small child cried out unaware that it was only a dream.   
  
"Iie, IIE Chibi-Usa!", she screamed a faint purple insignia glowing on her forehead.   
  
"Calm down firefly, onegai, sleep peacefully.", a mysterious voice called to her.  
  
A woman in a fuku, with long green hair, placed her hand on Hotaru's forehead. A comforting green glow surrounded them both, and the near hysterical girl calmed down almost instantly.   
  
"Soon, firefly. Soon.", the woman stated backing away and melting into the shadows, returning to her post.  
  
A few seconds after the woman's retreat the girl started shaking violently.   
  
"Minna-chan!", she cried clenching her tiny fists.   
  
Somehow the girl was drawn back into the hellish dreams as soon as the guardian left.   
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
SERENITY'S ROOM  
  
'Why can't I sleep?', Serenity questioned herself her hands resting behind her head.  
  
She had been up for hours watching the shadows play across the ceiling. She hummed to herself a sad slow haunting melody she had learned long ago. With a sigh she pulled the Star locket out of her sub-space pocket. She placed it on the large empty side of the bed next to her, and watched it as the moon danced across the face. She blinked back tears as she remembered the birthday she had received it as Sailor Moon.  
  
'From Tuxedo Mask to Sailor Moon.', she thought as she remembered each of her friends individually. She snapped it shut and threw it in a comfy chair across the room, and buried her face in the pillow.   
  
"SERENITY-MAMA!!!!!!", screamed a voice as the door slammed open.  
  
A small black and purple blur raced in the room, and dove under the covers, shaking and sobbing hysterically.   
  
Serenity just stared for a moment, unblinkingly. She shook her head and peeked under the covers.   
  
"Hota-chan?", she questioned an eyebrow raised.   
  
"SERENITY-MAMA!", Hotaru screeched again latching onto Serenity's waist.   
  
"Don't cry, my chibi-firefly.", Serenity soothed, stroking the girls back in a comforting manner. Hotaru wailed and sobbed over and over soaking Serenity's black nightshirt.   
  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry.", Hotaru chanted over and over again.  
  
"Hotaru, what are you sorry for?", Serenity asked confused.  
  
"They all got hurt b-because o-of m-me!", Hotaru wailed clutching onto Serenity tighter, as if afraid she would disappear.  
  
"No one's hurt, when did this happen?", Serenity asked confused.  
  
"I was o-older, and I h-had l-long hair. L-like yours. And I h-hurt t-them. I didn't w-want to, honest!", Hotaru cried out.  
  
'Older, Long hair, hurt people .......... Mistress 9!', Serenity thought breathing in sharply.  
  
"Hota-chan, listen to me. It was just a dream, it wasn't real.", Serenity started hating to have to lie to her, but for her own good.  
  
"R-really?", Hotaru sniffed looking up with hope in her eyes.  
  
"It was only a nightmare, don't worry about it.", Serenity soothed as Hotaru's grip loosened a bit.   
  
The two sat in silence for almost an hour, while Hotaru sniffled and Serenity comforted.   
  
"C-can I stay here with you? Onegai, just for tonight? I promise I won't ask ever again.", Hotaru whimpered, pleading at the same time.   
  
"Of course you can stay, you can stay any time you want.", Serenity replied pulling the bed covers around them both.   
  
Hotaru clung tightly onto Serenity till she finally slipped into a peaceful sleep. Serenity sensing the child was no longer awake, slipped out of bed, pulling the covers tightly around the child. With a sigh Serenity slipped on a sheer silver robe, and walked out of the room.   
  
In the kitchen she heard slight clinking, and the sound of pouring water.   
  
"Hey.", Serenity called to the brown hared boy who was busy pouring himself some tea.   
  
Syaoran jumped slightly, and waved in return, to tired to say much else.   
  
"Is Hotaru all right?", Syaoran asked her after sitting down with two cups of tea. One for himself and one for Serenity.   
  
"I think she'll be all right. Arigatou.", Serenity replied sipping lightly on the hot beverage.  
  
The two sat on the stools in the kitchen enjoying each others silence. Around 2:30a.m. Syaoran yawned and put his cup in the sink, making little noise.   
  
"I'm going back to bed, see you in the morning.", he replied walking out of the room.  
  
"Head to bed soon yourself. You don't look so good.", he continued walking down the hall way as Serenity still sipped her tea.  
  
He was right of course. She knew she had bags under her eyes, and was probably slightly pale due to the waning of the Moon. Serenity groaned and placed her head in her arms , as she leaned on the table.   
  
Time passed quickly and at 3:42 a.m. Serenity still sat there, thinking and brooding. Two strong arms slipped around her stomach, and the back of her head was met with a warm chest.   
  
"Morning, koi.", she murmured yawning, as she leaned into his arms.   
  
"Why has Yukito sealed off his mind to me?", Yue asked her in a slightly gruff tone.   
  
Serenity stiffened and then passed it off shrugging her shoulders.   
  
"Don't pull that with me, I know you know.", he replied to her shrug, kissing her neck.   
  
Serenity shivered and wrapped her arms around herself, avoiding his question.   
  
"I can tell that it has to do with you because of your reaction.", Yue continued turning her stool around.   
  
Serenity humphed, crossed her arms and legs and silently glared at him. Yue unconsciously flinched as he saw her eyes cold and distant.   
  
Serenity did NOT want to tell Yue that she had almost made out with his false form. See, he could take it one of two ways. One, he could laugh and pass it off or two, he could feel betrayed, or angry even. She wouldn't be able to handle it if he hated her. Cursing her heart she thought the best thing to do would be to be neutral. Thus she settled for a sharp glare, wincing as she saw him flinch.   
  
"Serenity, why do you glare at me so?", he whispered, caressing her cheek gently.   
  
"Why do you pester me about things you don't need to know.", she retorted as passively as she could. She saw his eyes widen, and felt his hand drop.   
  
"I apologize, Serenity-hime.", Yue replied coldly with a formal bow.  
  
Serenity's eyes widened as she realized how cruel she had sounded. She hadn't meant to be cruel, just distant as she would hopefully change the subject. As she assessed his bow, and usage of an honorific she realized he felt betrayed anyhow. He turned to walk away, but she jumped up to wrap her arms around his waist.  
  
Yue turned and walked stiffly away. He didn't understand, but all he could wonder was, Why? Why was she turning him away again? What had happened between his false form, and his Koibito? Tears suddenly pricked as his eyes, making him blink. She was suddenly so cruel, so cold, he had to leave, it ate at his heart, piece by piece. Suddenly he stumbled as she threw herself at him, embracing him from behind.   
  
"Gomen naisi, Yue-koi, Gomen nasi.", she whispered over and over into the back of his robes.   
  
'What? She's sorry?', he wondered a slight hope rising within him.  
  
"You have nothing to apologize for hime, I was out of protocol.", he replied coolly, with his emotions kept under raps from years of training.  
  
"Don't call me that!", she cried out burying her face in his robes.   
  
"What hime?", he questioned in the same monotone.  
  
"Don't call me princess Yue, please I'm sorry just listen to me, please.", she whimpered holding him tighter.   
  
She understood that she had really hurt him, but she hadn't meant too. She felt desperation fall into her being as he didn't reply.   
  
"I must return to my false form to be with To-ya.", Yue stated suddenly the endearing nick name for the dark hared boy falling from his lips accidentally.  
  
He hadn't meant to say it, but he was already moving his consciousness aside, to transform into Yukito.  
  
Serenity stiffened and quickly pulled away.   
  
'To-ya?', she thought tears pooling from her eyes. 'Since when?', she asked herself teleporting to her room, as she saw his wings start to surround him.  
  
In her room Serenity silently slipped back into the bed, next to the peaceful, oblivious, Hotaru. Tears streamed down her porcelain face, soaking the pillow next to her. She curled into a ball and started to weep harder as she realized his actions were because of her. He had been hurt so many times, so many different ways, now she had added salt to his wound instead of helping it heal.   
  
'What about To-ya?', a voice whispered cruelly in her head.   
  
'He's never called Touya To-ya before.', It continued with a vengeance as she began to doubt his once love for her.   
  
'What if Sakura told him, and Yue felt sorry for you.', It whispered maliciously, causing her to think.   
  
'N-no NO!', she screamed in her head.   
  
'Hai, he never loved you! He never will! You are worthless!', It continued seeping it's way into her heart.  
  
This time Serenity didn't reply, she couldn't. The voice spoke logic, cruel honest logic. Before she could think any longer, she fell into a deep disturbed sleep.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
TOMORROW IN A SMALL TOWN IN ENGLAND  
  
"Cut and print!", called the director walking up to Minako Aino.  
  
"Beautiful, babe, just perfect!", he congratulated to her as they filmed the last part of their first movie.  
  
It was a re- make of an old ,manga : Sailor V. Sailor V was about an ass-kicking super heroine who fought the forces of the Negaverse, as Minako had politely dubbed it. Minako played the co-star Sailor V. While normally Minako played the lead in movies she had insisted of trying out for Sailor Venus. The lead character was Sailor Moon. She too was an ass-kicking super- heroine with greater powers than Sailor Venus. With some helpful hints from Minako the film had turned out wonderful, as all the characters got along, doing their parts well.   
  
"Thank-you, Ben.", Minako replied dryly used to his flirtatious ways.   
  
"Gotta book it, Ja ne!", she called racing past him to get out. She gasped as she felt a familiar aura.   
  
"Been along time Sailor Venus, daughter to Aphrodite.", the voice called out resonating in her ears.   
  
She pulled out her transformation pen and swiftly transformed. Hai, she remembered everything. Everything about the Sailor Senshi, down to the names of the streets they used to live on. Down to the Moon palace they used to live in.   
  
"No need to be alarmed my friend. I'm only here to take you to your princess.",the voice continued stepping out of the shadows.   
  
A boy around the age of 14 stepped out of the shadows flanked by a woman with dark reddish-pink hair, and a catlike creature. Both had beautiful Butterfly wings protruding from their backs.  
  
"Who?", she asked confused as her mind suddenly clouded over.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
'Kassan?', whined Minako tugging on her mothers dress.   
  
'Hai, dear?", Aphrodite asked her daughter, putting down her book.  
  
'When is Clow-san coming?', asked the irritable 12 year old.  
  
'I'm right here, chibi-one.', came Clows voice from behind her.  
  
'Clow-san! Did ya bring' em, did ya, did ya?', Minako asked launching herself at Clow.  
  
'I'm sorry, but right now they're on the Moon.', Clow replied patting her head fondly.  
  
'Awwww.....', Minako groaned slumping her shoulders.  
  
Yue was soooo Kawaii, but Cerberos was a kawaii stuffed animal. They just weren't people person's.   
  
'Oh, quit slouching, love. You're going to the Moon next week.', Aphrodite stated before her daughter had the chance to ask.  
  
'Really?', Minako questioned happily, hands clasped under her chin.  
  
Aphrodite and Clow nodded in unison, mirth gleaming in their eyes. 'YES!!', Minako whooped doing a silly little victory dance.  
  
'I get too see Selenity-basan, Serenity-chan, and Yue-san, and Cerberos-san!', she sang racing happily down the hall.   
  
'So full of energy, just like her Kassan.', Clow joked lightly.  
  
'Watch yourself Clow Reed, or you might find yourself in love with a toad.', Aphrodite warned him giving him a slight push.  
  
'What if I kiss the toad and it turns into a princess?', Clow asked smartly, smirking slightly.  
  
'That'll never happen, trust me.', Aphrodite replied evilly with a wicked gleam in her eye.  
  
'Besides we have bigger fish to fry.', she continued waving her hand infront of a window.   
  
In it appeared Yue staring at Serenity with an eyebrow raised. She had her hands on her hips, an unusual fire displayed in her eyes.   
  
*What? Do you really hate me that much? Am I really that awful? I must be.*, they heard the mirror image of Serenity say sadly, crystal tears replacing her angry eyes.  
  
She slowly turned to walk away, and with her shoulders slumped she waked dejectedly back to the castle.   
  
'Clow, you baka! What have you been teaching that boy? He acts like YOU!', Aphrodite screeched staring at the picture.  
  
'Aphro-chan, he just doesn't know how to react, give him time.', Clow responded choosing to ignore her prominent insult.  
  
'Shh... Wait look.', Aphrodite pointed out as Yue started to open his wings.   
  
The childlike guardian flew quickly to catch up with the crying Princess.  
  
*Serenity-san?*, Yue asked hesitantly, careful to avoid calling her hime.  
  
She really disliked it, he had the bumps to prove it.   
  
*Hai, Yue-san.*, she replied in a shaky voice, quickly trying to wipe away her tears.   
  
Yue landed next to her and enveloped her in a hesitant embrace.   
  
*Onegai, don't cry. I didn't mean to upset you, Onegai dry your tears.*, he whispered to her, surprised as she returned his hug.   
  
'Awwww..... Clow aren't they kawaii.', Aphrodite swooned closing the window.   
  
Clow merely smiled, and shook his head.   
  
'Come on don't just stand there.', Aphrodite called walking away.   
  
'Where are we going?', Clow asked tentatively, half amused. 'To find you a toad.', Aphrodite replied dragging him down the hall.  
  
'So Kassan's trying to fix up Sere-chan. And with Yue-san? This could be fun.', Minako mused from around the corner rubbing her hands together.  
  
END  
  
"Clow-san?", Venus asked slightly miffed.  
  
" I'm the reincarnation, if that's what you mean. Technically I am Clow reborn. My current name is Eriol Hiragizawa.", Eriol explained to the shell shocked Venus.  
  
"It's so odd being older than you.", she stated finally detransforming.  
  
"You've seen Usagi-chan? Where is she?", asked Minako walking up to him.   
  
The boy looked like a younger version of Clow Reed. Shorter, with slightly shorter hair, and he still had glasses.   
  
"She's in Tomeda with the Card Mistress Sakura.", Eriol replied calmly.   
  
"Next question, who are these guys, and where is Yue-san and Kero-chan?", Minako asked eyeing the new guardians.   
  
"Because there is a new Card Mistress she needed experienced guardians, more than I did, I sealed Cerberos in the book, and Yue was left to his own devices, until he was needed. He took on the form of a boy named Yukito Tsukishiro, and that had become his false form. He was very upset when Serenity died, he went into a state to where he rarely left his room, so he created a false form in which he could hibernate in until he was needed. Thus they are now the guardians of the Card Mistress.", Eriol explained quickly walking beside her, even for his younger age he was still taller than she.  
  
"And they are.....", Minako trailed off.  
  
"I am Ruby Moon, and that is Supi-chan.", Ruby told her happily.  
  
Minako couldn't help but smile as Ruby tortured the black neko.   
  
"His name is actually Spinel Sun.", Eriol corrected listening to their bickering.   
  
"I know I created her to be the opposite of Yue, but how opposite can you get?", he asked shaking his head in despair, as Ruby pulled on Spinel's ears.  
  
"So, C-- Eriol-san when do we leave for Tomeda.", Minako asked him, catching the meaning of his visit.   
  
"Tomorrow.", he replied perceptively.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
TEN IN THE MORNING IN TOKYO  
  
"Hota-chan, I promise I won't let them take you away.", Serenity replied for the fifty millionth time.  
  
She awoken at nine, and had transported Hotaru and herself to a prearranged, apartment near her foster parents home. She had arranged everything earlier this morning. Hotaru clung to her hand and hid behind her skirt all the way there. Hotaru wore a black velvet jumper, and a purple turtle neck under it. She wore a white winter coat, seeing as to how it was still a bit cold. Serenity wore a black business dress-suit, with a black scarf tied around her neck. Her hair was elegantly held up in a french twist with the curls framing her face. she wore the ice rose necklace she had received so long ago, with a white long overcoat. Her heels clicked on the ground as she walked, announcing her steady pace. They had decided to walk the block and a half to the house, considering they would only be driving a few minutes other wise.   
  
'Yue.', Serenity thought in her head. She needed him, wanted him, missed him, however he had never loved her.   
  
'Hai, hime. He doesn't love you, he never did.', the malicious voice started up in her head again.  
  
'Shut-up!', she screamed at it, tears pricking at her eyes.  
  
She banished all her thoughts as she walked up the stairs of the, ' Limeno's'.   
  
She rang the door bell, and seconds later it opened by a woman with bright red hair, and soft brown eyes.   
  
"Hai, how can I help you?", she asked a bit rudely.   
  
Hotaru peeked out from behind Serenity's skirt then, quickly rehid. Serenity saw the woman scowl as she saw Hotaru. Serenity cleared her throat and the woman looked up at her.   
  
"Thank-you for finding her. She has been gone for around ....... an hour.", the woman lied, reaching hastily for Hotaru.   
  
"I'm afraid I can't allow that Mrs. Limeno.", Serenity replied in a voice as hard as ice.   
  
" You must let her go, she's in our care.", the woman stated with a shaky smile.  
  
"Who's at the door?", a male voice called from inside.  
  
"I'm not quite sure, a girl has brought Hotaru back to us.", the woman replied flatly.   
  
"Why don't you come in .... ah.....", the woman started trying to remember the girls name.   
  
"Cosmos. Serenity Cosmos. The sole owner and creator of Eclipse Enterprises, and Online Services.", Serenity replied stonily and shook her hand quickly, then dropped it as if it were a live cobra.  
  
The woman gulped, and motioned for Serenity to follow her.  
  
"Hotaru, where did you get those clothes? Did you steal them?", a man demanded from inside the living room standing up, smelling heavily of alcohol.  
  
"Iie, I did not.", Hotaru replied softly.  
  
"Where did you steal them from, brat?", he demanded enraged.  
  
"Sir, I suggest you sit down and calm your self. I bought them for her, I don't believe you would accuse her of such a crime.", Serenity hissed at him picking up Hotaru protectively.  
  
"Don't tell me what to do in my own home, wench.", he sneered leering at her.  
  
"With all due respect, refrain from resorting to name calling.", Serenity replied coolly.  
  
The man reached back to slap either herself or Hotaru.   
  
"If you do that, you will not only be facing charges of child abuse, but of woman battery.", She continued sitting down, with Hotaru in her lap.  
  
"We've never abused a child!", the wife lied.  
  
"I have the proof. If you want to take this two court, so be it. I can have five of the best lawyers in the world here in ten minutes, ready and waiting to press charges.", Serenity continued in a cold unfeeling voice.  
  
These people were lying, she could tell.  
  
They had bad vibes about them, and in their eyes you could see all their little secrets and lies.  
  
The man and woman stared blankly at her shock written on their features.   
  
"Shall we travel to the court house then?", Serenity suggested standing up, holding the shaking Hotaru.  
  
"My limo will be here in 5....4....3....2....1....", Serenity stated not caring what their answer was, she heard the horn beep.  
  
The man and woman both grabbed their jackets, with a glare at the silver hared girl.   
  
"Don't glare, it's not nice.", Serenity stated her eyes flashing.   
  
"Lady Cosmos so good to see you.", smiled her driver Alex.  
  
He had short sandy blonde hair, with deep blue eyes.   
  
"Likewise.", she replied giving him a smile. A spark of recognition passed through her, as she gave her new driver a once over.   
  
"I'm assuming we're going to the court house then?", he asked her opening the door for her and Hotaru.  
  
"Good day, Lady Tomoe.", he greeted ruffling her hair.  
  
Hotaru smiled at him, she had never met him before yet she already liked him. She and Hotaru were in a seperate car from the two planning foster parents.   
  
"Todd, what are we going to do?", asked the wife worriedly.   
  
"Don't worry, those brats will get theirs. That 'Serenity' character looks to be under the age of twenty, so she won't be able to adopt her. Then we'll get Hotaru again. We'll give her what for when we get home.", Todd whispered to her.  
  
"Hai, you're right. That thick leather belt should do this time.", she replied laughing evilly.   
  
"If she thinks last weeks beating hurt, wait till she feels this.", Todd continued his mind playing demented scenes.   
  
"Why don't we just kill her off already.", humped the wife startled as the T.V. popped on.   
  
"Excuse me, but I hope you know that everything you just said has been recorded. You are now charged with child abuse. If you do not agree to my terms, than this will be used against you in a court of law.", came Serenity's voice as her scowling face appeared on a T.V. above them.  
  
The wife just shrank back in her seat at the penetrating glare.   
  
10 MINUTES LATER  
  
"I have an appointment with Charles Sitcom.", Serenity stated sweetly, balancing Hotaru on her hip.  
  
"Hai, a........... Cosmos?", the secretary replied happily, obviously a cheerful girl, still innocent in the ways of the world.   
  
"Hai.", Serenity replied as she spotted the couple fidgeting.  
  
"You're right on time.", the secretary replied telling them the directions to the office.  
  
Serenity nodded her head then walked down the hall. The way she walked almost demanded that people show her respect. Men jumped out of her way, while some stared in great interest.  
  
Todd and his wife sulked slowly behind her, wishing death upon the megami.   
  
"Ohayo, Charles.", Serenity stated walking into the room unannounced.  
  
"Lady Cosmos, Please have a seat.", Charles offered, treating her as if she was gold.  
  
"Mr. Sitcom, this is an outrage! She's taking our child away from us, and accusing us of abuse!", the wife wailed as a last ditch effort.  
  
"Charles.", Serenity stated tossing a tape recorded his way.  
  
He caught it and pressed the button. His eyes widened as he heard the couples plot for the child's demise. He pressed a red button under the desk, and immediately two police came and cuffed them. The police stated their rights, and with much protesting they were hauled away with the evidence.   
  
"Oh, Ms. Tomoe.......... I'm so sorry I had no idea.", the man started remorsefully.  
  
"We'll have to put you back in the system.", he sighed pulling up his laptop.  
  
"That's not necessary, I want to adopt her. I'll pay any price, any price at all. Money is not a problem.", Serenity told him with a slight smile.  
  
"Lady Cosmos, are you sure you want a child, you are only seventeen.", he asked her trying to make sure the fragile looking child was placed in a better home.   
  
"I'm positive I want her. If I can run a multi-billion dollar business, I'm sure I can raise a child.", She replied puling her purse off her arm.   
  
"If you wish, Lady Cosmos.", Charles replied smiling at the beaming Hotaru.   
  
"Do I really get to stay, forever and ever with Sere-mama?", She asked hopefully.   
  
"Hai, Chibi-One you do.", he replied smiling at her.   
  
"HAIII!", Hotaru hollered joyfully glomping Serenity.   
  
"If you'll just sign here......", he started giving a long contract to Serenity.   
  
Serenity signed the contract then handed him a check for one million dollars.   
  
"Lady Cosmos, that is far too much money!", cried the man giving her back the check.   
  
"I know take out of it what you need for Hotaru, then give the rest to a good cause.", she replied to him smiling.  
  
"Thank-you for your generosity.", Charles told her shaking her hand and smiling back.  
  
"Let's go home Hota-chan.", Serenity whispered balancing Hotaru on her hip once more.   
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
AT THE APARTMENT  
  
"Why does she ALWAYS do this?", demanded Kero angrily, banging his head on the fridge.  
  
They had been searching top to bottom for a trace of Serenity or Hotaru, and had found nothing.  
  
Then suddenly he looked up, and saw decorated paper with silvery, suns, moons, and stars on it.   
  
Minna-chan,   
  
Hotaru and I wen to go get some legal things settled. We'll be back as soon as we can. There's money on the table for pizza, have fun!   
  
Love,   
Serenity  
  
Kero felt very stupid right about then. Why hadn't they looked on the fridge in the first place?   
  
"Hey, you guys?", Kero called out to the frantic people.  
  
It was 3:30 in the afternoon and people were starved.  
  
When it had been announced that the two princesses were missing, Yukito had went crazy. He had been the first to be worried. Strangely enough Yue still hadn't showed up.   
  
"Did you find anything?", Sakura huffed racing into the kitchen followed by the others.   
  
"Yeah a note.", Kero replied reading it aloud.   
  
"What legal things?", Syaoran questioned, eyebrow raised.   
  
"Adopting Hotaru.", Yukito muttered his eyes a strange swirl of colors.   
  
After eyeing Yukito strangely Touya questioned, "Adopting Hotaru-chan, isn't she a little young?".   
  
" Baka, she's almost a millennia old.", Syaoran muttered only to receive a glare from Touya.   
  
Sakura stood off to the side brow furrowed, something wasn't right. She had been trying to get a steady lock on the hime's ki, however had only been coming up with blips of energy. Then suddenly she could feel Serenity's energy, it was awfully low.She had noticed it had continued to steadily drop since she had first woken up that morning. She suspected that it had started dropping sometime during the night, because it would have taken her hours to loose that much energy. She concentrated on the dwindling energy, and soon her eyes clouded over.  
  
*VISION*  
  
Hotaru snuggled closer to Serenity in her sleep a happy smile playing on her face. Serenity gave a brief smile to Hotaru, then continued to type on the laptop. Her eyes were trained on the screen, as her face now stayed emotionless. Her eyes were so cold, so distant, hard as ice. They gave away no feeling like they used too. They no longer sparkled with life. They gave off a chilling feeling of death, and abject sorrow.   
  
*END*  
  
"Sakura-chan? Sakura-chan?", Tomoyo demanded shaking Sakura's shoulders.  
  
Suddenly the rose pink glow surrounding the small girl faded away, and she suddenly stumbled forward, due to the sudden loss of energy.   
  
"Kaiju, are you all right?", Touya demanded taking his imuto into his arms.  
  
"Hai, Touya, I'm fine.", Sakura wheezed out, pushing herself up.  
  
"However, Serenity is not.", she continued pulling herself out of her brothers arms.  
  
"What's wrong with her?", Yukito asked softly, almost afraid of the answer.  
  
"She's not injured, but it's like she's dead. Dead in here.", Sakura told him placing a hand over her heart.   
  
Yukito's eyes flashed blue for a moment then returned to light brown.   
  
"Excuse me, but I have some things to take care of at my home. Holiday homework and such.", Yukito continued, reaching over to give Touya a brief hug.   
  
He walked out ruffling Sakura's hair, and giving a nod to Syaoran.   
  
"Ja mata, Yukito-san!", called Tomoyo and Meiling at the same time.   
  
"Ja ne.", he replied passively with a wave.   
  
He walked into the living room, and slipped his brown winter jacket, with a scarf around his neck. He slipped his hand into his pocket to look for gloves and instead found a small piece of folded paper. It read:  
  
Yukito-san,   
  
We can't have you freezing, walking all the way to get where you're going. The black Saturn waiting out front is for you. The keys are in your other pocket. Have fun.  
  
Serenity and Hotaru  
  
Yukito gave a soft smile and reached into his other coat pocket finding the keys. He placed the note back in his pocket, and then exited the house, with sounds of Kero and Touya arguing following him.   
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
WITH ALEX IN THE LIMO  
  
"Hey, Michi-chan, I think I found her.", Alex spoke in the cell phone.   
  
"Really Haruka? That's wonderful!", Michiriu replied happily through the phone.   
  
"And as a bonus I think I found Sailor Saturn too.", Haruka continued turning in a lane, where she could make right turn's.   
  
It hadn't been hard changing her name to Alex, and receiving the job of Serenity's personal chauffeur.   
  
"You have been busy haven't you, but are you sure their the right people?", Michiriu asked worriedly.   
  
"Positive. Her name is Serenity, and she has silver hair. There aren't to many people that young with silver hair.", Haruka confirmed watching the road.  
  
She had been driving for nearly eight hours, and they had just entered the Tomeda district.  
  
People stared as the long stretch limousine made it's way towards one of the most largest, and expensive apartment buildings in Japan.  
  
"Hey, Michi, I've got to go, but I'll see you at home O~Kay?", Haruka called hanging up the cell phone, as she pulled infront of the building.  
  
Two little flags on the front of the car, with a crescent entwined with roses were presently waving in the wind.   
  
The words eclipse were inscribed across them, letting him part anywhere within reason.   
  
'He' exited the car, and jogged down the row of compartments till he reached the last one.   
  
'He' opened the door and the silver hared girl stepped daintily of of the limo followed by a sleepy Hotaru.   
  
'Hotaru...........', Haruka mused as she watched them.  
  
She was so sure that the little child was Sailor Saturn, although not awakened yet, she realized. Offering to pick up Hotaru for Serenity, Haruka kicked the door shut with her foot.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
YUE'S NIGHT, MORNING AND AFTERNOON  
  
'What is going on?', Yue mused staring out through Yukito's eyes.  
  
Half of him cared only because it was his duty to protect his Mistress, but the other half could have cared less.  
  
He finally decided to try and tap into Yukito's hearing. That's when he heard it.   
  
"Serenity-chan, and Hotaru-chan are missing!", he saw and heard Sakura exclaim flopping down on the couch.   
  
'Missing?', Yue thought astonished for a moment.   
  
He then shook his head sorrowfully.  
  
'She probably left only to get away from me.', he thought bitterly as tears once again began to prick at his eyes.   
  
That seemed to be happening a lot lately.   
  
His head snapped up as he heard Cerberos yell he found something. Yukito practically flew down the hall, and suddenly skid to a stop in the kitchen, as Kero read the note aloud.   
  
'So she didn't leave because of me, maybe things will turn out all right after all.', he thought as relief flooded through him.  
  
'Yukito she went to go adopt Hotaru.', he thought and sent it into Yukito's mind.  
  
"Sakura? Sakura-chan! Wake up!", he heard Tomoyo call, as he saw her shaking Sakura.   
  
The child's eyes were blank and there was a faint pink glow surrounding her. Suddenly she stumbled forward, as her eyes regained their spark. However those eyes soon gained a look of worry and fear.  
  
"Kaiju, are you all right?", Touya asked his sister as he gathered her into a hug.  
  
"Hai, Touya, I'm fine.", Sakura muttered still slightly shocked.   
  
"However Serenity is not.", Sakura continued pulling out of her brothers arms.  
  
Yue listened as closely as possible while his heart constricted painfully.  
  
" What's wrong with her?", he heard Yukito's echoing voice ask softly, in an unsteady tone.  
  
"She's not injured, but it's like she's dead. Dead in here.", Sakura told him placing a hand over her heart.  
  
Yue buried his face in his hands, and just tried to banish all the negative thoughts he had in his head.   
  
'Dead? Dead inside? That's not possible!', Yue raged worriedly letting his feelings flow freely.   
  
During his mental pondering he missed the fact that Yukito had left the apartment and had driven home.   
  
'Yue?', he heard in his head suddenly, as a ghostly figure of Yukito appeared in the black void.   
  
'What happened between you and Serenity?', Yukito questioned sitting in a chair that appeared out of nowhere.   
  
'What do you mean?', Yue replied calmly, slightly startled.   
  
'You were so worried that she left because of you. What did you do?', Yukito asked placing his elbows on his knees, and his chin in his palms.   
  
'I knew it because your feelings were so strong they filtered into me.', Yukito continued seeing Yue's upraised eyebrows.   
  
'What happened between you and Serenity?', Yue retorted now sitting in a chair as well.   
  
Yukito groaned and covered his face with his hands. He peeked between his fingers and saw Yue's penetrating gaze. If fact, that's all Yukito could see was his eyes. The rest of him was a blur. He never really had seen Yue, except in one of Serenity's pictures.   
  
'It really is all your fault you know.', Yukito started prepping himself up for the upcoming conversation.  
  
'How so?', Yue questioned brushing his hair out of his eyes.   
  
'It was you who was thinking about her, not me.', Yukito continued rambling.  
  
Yue rose an eyebrow in question.   
  
'Look, apparently you were awake or sleeping and thinking of Serenity, it kind of made me allergic to her.', Yukito tried to explain exasperated.   
  
'Excuse me?', Yue questioned slightly confused.   
  
'I mean, that when I touched her, even just for a second, I started to turn into you. I looked like you, I had your intentions, but my mind. Your current intentions were to kiss her so, I almost did.', Yukito finished in one breath, and stared at him worriedly.   
  
Yue's stomach had dropped down to about his feet, as he heard Yukito's confession.   
  
*They didn't mean too.*, part of him reasoned, while the other half wanted to decapitate Yukito for touching his Serenity, however impossible that may be.  
  
'You did what?', Yue asked in a low deadly voice, his irrational side winning over.   
  
'We didn't kiss, just kind of, well, almost.....", Yukito trailed off as he fought off heat rising to his translucent face.  
  
'Why did you touch her in the first place?', Yue demanded glaring at his counter part.  
  
*If he weren't me, I'd kill him.*, Yue mused in his head.  
  
'Now see this is exactly why she didn't want to tell you. She was afraid you'd act like..... well .... this.', Yukito reasoned wary of the guardians gaze.  
  
'And she allowed you to kiss her, even when she knew it was you.', Yue continued sudden anger boiling inside of him.  
  
'Well, she didn't exactly know it was me. See she happened to be thinking of you, when you were thinking of her. Then I started to transform into you, and if I'm correct your eyes pulled her in. She literally thought it was you.', Yukito explained quickly wanting very much so to be out of the conversation.   
  
Yue was silent for a time trying to digest the information. He saw Serenity's point now that he thought about it, but still it hurt. She should have trusted him enough to tell him, she should have told him. His anger slowly subsided as he concluded that it really wasn't anyone's fault. Still, his heart stung a bit from the knowledge that someone else had touched his koibito, even though technically it really wasn't someone else.  
  
'So what happened between you two.', Yukito questioned suddenly breaking Yue out of his thoughts.  
  
Yue sighed,'Close your eyes.'  
  
Yukito did as told and clips of what happened between the two of them flooded through his mind.   
  
From the time he had been glared at till he transformed back into Yukito.   
  
'I was wondering how I ended up in the kitchen.', Yukito mused as it ended.   
  
Yue couldn't help but smirk at the innocence in the sentence.   
  
'Well, the first mistake you made was pressing the issue.', He started, realizing that Yue was waiting for a reply.   
  
'You noticed that she didn't want to talk about it, but because you kept at it frustrated her. She was trying to protect you, not hurt you.', he continued replaying the last scene it his mind.   
  
'Yue, you are a baka.', Yukito stated suddenly.  
  
Yue raised an eyebrow at being called a baka.   
  
It wasn't often someone had the gall to do that.   
  
'You called Touya , To-ya!', Yukito pointed out in a worried tone.   
  
'Iie, I ----.', Yue started to protest, but as he thought about it he realized it was true.   
  
'Oh, no.', he murmured as he realized what she must think.   
  
'Exactly Yue.', Yukito murmured trying to see more of the guardian, however it was useless.   
  
'I think you should return Yukito, and ........ Arigatou.', Yue stated standing up slowly.   
  
'Your welcome Yue.', Yukito replied as he faded away.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
IN THE ELEVATOR  
  
'So familiar.......', Haruka mused as the elevator took it's good old time going up the building.   
  
She knew she remembered the girl without a shadow of a doubt.   
  
The girl leaned tiredly against the elevator wall, swaying slightly on her feet.   
  
'Is she all right?', Haruka thought worriedly watching her closely.   
  
"Are you all right?", Haruka asked as the girl turned shakily towards her.   
  
"Yeah, I'm just a little tired, that's all.", Serenity replied halfheartedly.   
  
She was more than a little tired, in fact she was on the brink of falling over in a dead faint.   
  
'He never loved you ........... never.', the voice spoke again in her head, making her shake.  
  
She suddenly felt as if she was using the ginzushiou to it's fullest extent.   
  
'It was fake. All lies. All the words, all the displays of love, all lies.', it continued in her ear, with a demonic tone.   
  
She suddenly felt the last of her strength diminish, and soon she was falling towards the elevator floor.   
  
"Koneko!", Haruka gasped aloud on impulse, dropping to her knees to catch the fallen princess, accidentally waking Hotaru, she cradled the girl as well as she was able.   
  
In the instant that she touched the girl a flood gate broke, and memories from two lifetimes flowed into her brain.   
  
She stared mesmerized for a second until, she gathered her wits about her, attempting to sort out the memories.   
  
"Serenity-mama?", Hotaru whispered sleepily from her place in the crook of Haruka's arm.   
  
The elevator reached the top floor, and Haruka jammed the stop button.   
  
"Is she O~kay?", Hotaru asked Haruka with begging eyes.   
  
"She just passed out, she needs to be put in bed, do you know where her apartment is?", Haruka asked Hotaru as she lifted the prone girl.   
  
"Hai, it's the only door!", Hotaru exclaimed tearfully leading the way.   
  
Haruka popped out the stop button before she exited the elevator, and quickly followed the girl. Hotaru fumbled with the door for a moment before she opened it hurrying in.   
  
"Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan!", Hotaru cried out as she saw the older girl in the hall.   
  
"Hotaru, where's Serenity?", Sakura asked as the crying girl glomped her legs.   
  
"She passed out in the elevator, her energy is dangerously low.", came a deeper voice from the door.   
  
"Who are you?", Syaoran asked from next to Sakura demanding an explanation.   
  
"It doesn't matter. Koneko needs to put to bed.", Haruka stated in a worried tone her eyes softening as she looked at Serenity.   
  
"I agree.", Touya stated from behind the three younger children.   
  
"This way.", Touya instructed leading the way to Serenity's room.   
  
He opened the door and pulled down Serenity's bed covers. Haruka placed her gently down, and removed her shoes, covering her up. Haruka then stalked into what she deemed the bathroom, and conjured up a cloth. Soaking it in cold water she rang it out, and walked back into the room where Touya waited suspiciously. She placed the folded cloth on Serenity's forehead, covering the just beginning to show crescent moon.   
  
With a satisfied sigh Haruka followed Touya out of the room reluctantly. She wanted to know what was wrong with her princess, she wanted to protect her, like she had failed to do so before. For now she had to figure out who these people were, and why there was a man staying with them.   
  
"Yukito-san!", she heard her little Hotaru cry out as she saw the tiny girl gripping a man's legs.   
  
The man had gray hair and warm brown eyes, which currently were fixed on Hotaru with a worried gaze. He removed his jacket and scarf and threw them on the couch. He picked up Hotaru and patted her back as she cried into the crook of his neck.   
  
"Hotaru-chan, don't cry...... What's wrong?", he asked worriedly sitting on the couch.   
  
"Her current Kassan is very ill.", Haruka supplied from the shadows.   
  
"Who's there?", Yukito asked surprised, as he glanced around the room of worried people.   
  
Sakura was comfortably leaning on Syaoran's shoulder, due to sleep deprivation, and Meiling was in the kitchen.   
  
Yukito was surprised Touya wasn't having a sister complex yet. Tomoyo had gone home, and Touya was in the door way, Kero was pretending to be a stuffed animal on the couch next to Sakura. There. He spotted the black dress suit, and dark blue eyes in a shadowed corner.   
  
"Who are you?", Yukito asked as Hotaru turned around tearfully.   
  
"Code name Alex.", Haruka replied stepping out of the shadows.   
  
"You really don't look like him, but your aura is the same. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were someone I used to know.", Haruka told him aloud.   
  
"The Moon is leaving.", Hotaru whispered suddenly, her body taking on a purple hue.   
  
"You must save her guardian. You must!", she continued as she turned slowly to look at Yukito.   
  
A purple insignia shone brightly on her forehead, startling some of the people in the room.   
  
"She's awakening.", Haruka observed fingering a pen in her hand.   
  
"Hey, how do you know---", Kero started fist clenched in Haruka's face.   
  
"Cerberos, your a baka.", Haruka stated dangerously waving a pen in his face.   
  
"Gomen, Haruka! I didn't know, I didn't realize it was ...... well ....... you?", Kero stuttered out fearing for his life suddenly.   
  
Touya, Sakura, and Syaoran looked at 'Alex' strangely then looked back at Hotaru. Yukito's eyes clouded over as he stood up, and wings of pure white surrounded him. In Yukito's place stood Yue, staring hard at Hotaru. Hotaru was suddenly enveloped in purple ribbons and bright purple light. In a crack of thunder the light faded away, and it revealed a fourteen year old Hotaru leaning on her glaive.   
  
"Saturn?", questioned Yue calmly, eyebrow slightly raised.   
  
"Hai, Yue-san.", Saturn replied bowing to him at the waist.   
  
"What just happened?", stuttered out Meiling , who had just entered the room, eyes wide with shock.   
  
"I am the true form of Hotaru. I am the Messiah of the Deadly Silence, Megami of Death, daughter to Hades and Persephone.", Saturn replied coolly absentmindedly, twirling her glaive.   
  
"Haruka, you'll only gain their distrust if you don't tell them.", she continued glancing at the smirking woman.   
  
"Fine.", Haruka replied stepping into the light holding her transformation pen high above her head.   
  
Yue's eyes widened as he realized who the the man, no scratch that, he knew who the woman was.   
  
"URANUS PLANET POWER!", she called out, and she was suddenly surrounded by a pillar of golden light, that crackled with electricity.   
  
"I am Haruka Ten'no, the Senshi and King of the Skies, Daughter to Gaea.", Haruka replied brandishing her space sword, arms crossed.   
  
"H-Hotaru was eight years old, now she's oh, I don't know fourteen?!?", demanded Meiling staring hard at the girl.   
  
"Meiling-san. If I were eight years old, would I be able to protect my hime? I think not.", Saturn shot back, turning to face Haruka.   
  
"Has anyone else been awakened?", Saturn asked a flicker of hope in her eyes.   
  
"Neptune will awake soon, she's just starting to remember.", Uranus replied a frown marring her features.   
  
"Is Koneko all right, you should know better than I.", Uranus asked unconsciously slipping back into a formal tone.   
  
"Yue-san, I shall tell you a story.", Saturn stated in a serious tone, cutting though the air like a hot knife through butter.   
  
"And?", Yue prompted as he felt Serenity's energy take another dangerous turn.   
  
It was then that he realized the her energy was far to low for her to be sleeping, she was dying.   
  
"She's dying!", Yue yelled with sudden a clarity. He tried to go around Saturn to get to his koibito, but was stopped by a small hand.   
  
"Saturn, let me pass, I won't let her die again.", Yue bit out fire blazing in his pale blue orbs.   
  
"You must listen guardian. You must hear of the dark side of the moon, then and only then, my friend shall you tell me how this story ends.", Saturn told him staring him straight in the eye.   
  
"It is true, the soul you know of as Serenity is dying, but another is emerging. The dark side of the moon, Hecate. Hecate is neither good nor evil, but pure darkness. Not evil, not good just darkness. ", she continued as her eyes turned solid.   
  
"Onegai, Saturn, I must try to stop this.", Yue pleaded calmly controlling his emotions.   
  
"It will begin. There is nothing anyone can do, till it is over.", she continued and walked toward the bedroom, with a quick glance at Sakura.   
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
IN THE BEDROOM  
  
Serenity was shaking and sweating violently, mouth open in a silent scream of pain and horror. Yue stood at the bed side, most nearly a statue. He did not move, and looked as if not to be breathing.   
  
'She's leaving me.....', Yue thought as his heart ached and burned.  
  
He felt as if his own life was being squeezed out of him. He dropped down to sit on the bed, and slowly carefully gathered her into his arms. Her shaking reduced to shivers, and her body relaxed.   
  
"As the Megami of the Underworld, I do proclaim, It has begun.", Saturn announced loudly.   
  
Lightening and thunder flashed across the sky as if in answer to her cry. A slushy rain fell from the heavens as it watched the megami's undoing. Serenity then started to glow. A hopeless black color. The golden crescent moon on her forehead flashed wildly.   
  
'Onegai, Aishiteru, Aishiteru!', Yue yelled in his head, begging her to wake.   
  
"There is an option.", Sakura started for the first time since they had come home.   
  
"Chibi-Star, you must not. She is the cosmos, if she were to die, you would receive her power till she is reborn. If you both were to die.......", Saturn trailed off looking down guiltily at her still glowing princess.   
  
"The Universe would cease to exist...........", Yue trailed off eyes watering slightly as he held her closer.  
  
"Sakura, what are you talking about?", Syaoran asked placing a hand on her shoulder.   
  
"Yeah Kaiju, what's going on?", Touya asked confusion lacing his voice.   
  
"I have Hoshi power, I can stop this, I will not die.", Sakura continued firmly, listening to a fatherly voice in her ear. It gave her instructions and words of encouragement.  
  
'You must save the Moon, or the Moon will die.', the voice motioned in her ear encouraging her.  
  
A sudden picture of Clow flashed into her mind, pleading with her to save the megami, promising her she would not die.   
  
"I will not allow you Sakura. You mustn't interfere. You must fully understand the consequences.", Uranus replied holding her sword at her side, in a tensed stance.   
  
"You have no say in the matter Haruka.", Sakura shot back in a voice far beyond her years.   
  
"Sakura, what are you talking about?", Syaoran demanded grabbing her hand.   
  
"If Hecate were to emerge, all would be lost. It must be done.", She continued slipping deftly from his grasp.   
  
"Mistress, I'm afraid I can't allow you to do that. You don't have enough power. Like Serenity said you may have star power but it's still small.", Yue stated, his eyes glued to Serenity's glowing, form.  
  
"Yue-san you will move out of my way.", Sakura continued, each word in a definite tone.   
  
Yue did not move but held Serenity close.   
  
"Sakura, you can't do this.", Kero spoke up for the first time since he encountered Haruka.   
  
"I can and will.", Sakura replied in a hollowed tone walking faster than the eye could follow towards Serenity.   
  
She placed two fingers on the girls temples, and was connected to Serenity's mind before any one could stop her.   
  
Yue stared openly at the girls speed, and started to jerk her hands away, then Saturn brought her glaive down inches infront of his fingers.   
  
"It has already started, you cannot stop it, or they will both die.", Saturn started bringing her glaive away slowly.   
  
"What is she doing?", demanded Touya while his fists clenched.   
  
"She's leading Serenity-san away from the darkness.", Syaoran replied staring blankly at Sakura.   
  
"Excuse me?", Meiling asked.   
  
She had never known that Sakura had known any sort of spell like that. Sakura had never had the chance to learn about the ancient magic, she had merely been trained for a few years of her life, not nearly enough to obtain such power or knowledge, to complete such a spell.   
  
"Protect the tsuki-hime. Protect the cosmos-sama. Guide them, lead them, love them, keep them in the light.", Sakura chanted softly, old ancient words flowing from her lips that should have never been uttered by one so pure.   
  
Yue's eyes widened as he realized what his Mistress was doing. If the spell was done incorrectly then both girls would be rendered comatose, lost in their own minds.   
  
"Iie, Sakura!", Kero cried out as he also realized what the spell was.  
  
A pink glow that surrounded Sakura inflamed so that it soon pushed the black glow off of Serenity. Pink and Black fought back and fourth as they both struggled for control.   
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
IN THE MINDS OF SAKURA AND SERENITY  
  
Sakura ran through the vast darkness of Serenity's mind.   
  
'Where can she be?', Sakura thought frantically she didn't have much time.   
  
She ran for what seemed like hours, passing occasional portals to various memories of Serenity's long life. She stopped suddenly as she saw one of the memories. Yue and Serenity laid in a loving embrace on a couch, whispering words to each other.   
  
'Wo ai ni, Serenity.', she heard the memory Yue say, and saw his lips move.   
  
The sound came several moments after his lips moved, it was like an old dubbed movie, where the person's lips were out of sync with the person's voice.   
  
'Aishiteru too.', she head Serenity reply.   
  
Sakura quickly turned away, she didn't want to intrude on their personal life. Several portals later she heard Serenity and Yue's discussion about Touya and Yukito, and how they would maintain a relationship. She kept running by and soon witnessed the transaction between Yukito and Serenity. At first she didn't understand, but as she watched for a few more seconds she understood. Then suddenly she came upon a portal that was rimmed with darkness.   
  
'I must return to be with To-ya.', Yue stated coldly in the memory, his back turned on a teary eyed Serenity.   
  
Without another word Yue turned back into Yukito, and Serenity disappeared before Yukito could see her.   
  
"Gods, Yue, what have you done?", Sakura asked aloud watching the events replay.   
  
As soon as she was fully past the portal, a heavy wind gripped at her trying to blow her off course. She walked slowly step by step through the storm, trying to get to the light she saw in the middle.   
  
'He never loved you', came a voice in the wind.   
  
'It was all lies.', it continued maliciously.   
  
It repeated itself faster and louder the closer she got to the light. The voice was so loud it hurt her ears and she walked with them covered. The winds bit at her skin causing small red welts even tiny cuts to appear on her skin. Soon enough she came to the barrier of the winds. She couldn't see what was beyond it, only the faint glow of silver light. Slowly she pushed through the barrier, and as she was halfway through, it sucked her the rest of the way in. She stumbled in, and gasped at the sight before her.   
  
Serenity was tied at her wrists, and ankles floating in midair. Her hair faded from silver to black, as she watched the people before her.   
  
"I never loved you. I lied so that you would be happy, you selfish brat.", came the spiteful voice that Sakura knew all to well.  
  
She quickly ran to the other side of Serenity and found Yue, embraced by Touya, taunting her.   
  
Serenity uttered no sound, but Sakura saw the crystal clear tear drops fall from Serenity's face.   
  
"Serenity don't believe him, that's not Yue!", Sakura screamed trying to get to the princess to untie her bonds.   
  
Serenity didn't move when Sakura yelled, she didn't even flinch. Sakura reached out her hand to Serenity's and found it went straight through Serenity. She was a mere ghost, what was she going to do?   
  
"Serenity?", she called again trying to gain the princesses attention.  
  
She slowly turned her head when she felt eyes boring into the back of her head. She gasped as she saw Yue smirking at her, large wicked fangs showing in his mouth. Her Yue did NOT have fangs.   
  
{Serenity, please, that's not him that's not Yue!}, Sakura yelled telepathically as she sometimes could accomplish telepathy with her guardians.  
  
{It's not him! Yue would never say that! Don't listen to them!}, she continued as the two fanged men started to frown.  
  
{S-sakura?}, Serenity questioned her hair becoming a strong silver.   
  
{Hai, please concentrate, those two are not who they appear to be! We must destroy them. It will result in you having a temporary memory loss, but we must destroy them!}, Sakura instructed feeling Serenity's power raise.   
  
{Understood, Sakura. Whatever it takes, those abominations must be destroyed.}, Serenity replied her head shooting up.   
  
Her now silver eyes glowed and crackled with electricity. Sakura called upon her star wand, and soon Serenity exploded out of her bindings. The two impostors had frowns on their faces, two teeth hanging slightly over their bottom lips.   
  
"MOON COSMIC POWER!", Serenity yelled while Sakura lent her energy.  
  
The pure energy tore through the entities effortlessly, disintegrating them as it touched them. They let out pitiful screams, and disappeared into moon dust.   
  
"Arigatou, Sakura-c - ahhhhhhh!!!!!", Serenity screamed gripping her head tightly.  
  
In the distance every memory that caused the mighty queen pain with Yue or Touya in it collapsed.   
  
"Please, Serenity you must stop this!", Sakura begged dropping down to her knees beside the girl.  
  
" I- I c- can't!", she screamed as portal after portal collapsed.   
  
"NO!!!", Sakura cried out helplessly, until she was thrown forcefully out of Serenity's mind.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
RIGHT BEFORE SAKURA WAS REMOVED FROM SERENITY'S MIND  
  
Serenity no longer glowed the deadly black glow, and her crescent moon insignia no longer flashed. It stayed solid, an upturned yellow crescent moon. However she no longer screamed silently, she screamed loudly, and quite often. Her screams were that of pain and anguish, while her entire body trembled.   
  
"Please, Serenity you must stop this!", they heard Sakura cry out loudly, as if frightened by the ongoing of the situation.   
  
"NO!!!", she cried out again this time jerking her hands off of Serenity's temples. Serenity then started to calm down, although her breathing was quite labored.   
  
"Please, please, please.", Sakura huffed dropping to her knees.   
  
Touya and Syaoran both started for her at the same time when they were held back by Meiling, with a sharp disapproving glare. Serenity's crescent moon then flashed into the eight point star of the cosmos. It glowed a bright light and Serenity began to scream. As her scream ended the eight point star exploded, and soon faded away into her crescent moon. Her eyes fluttered open a watery silver, and Yue looked on with hope.   
  
"Goodbye.", she whispered as her eyes fluttered shut again, and the sheets that had been gripped in her hands went slack.   
  
"Iie.", Yue whispered softly as he saw her chest stop moving. It then started again and pure moon energy surrounded her.   
  
Sakura stared and gasped as Serenity's body began to rise out of his arms.   
  
The Ginzshou rose out of her chest with pink spikes protruding from it.   
  
"It's her heart crystal!", Uranus gasped out dropping her sword to the floor.   
  
Waves of magic flowed over her, and her appearance started to change. Her beautiful silver hair faded into molten gold, and her unusually pale skin tanned just a shade. As if she had spent the last nine hundred years under the sun, instead of the deepest darkest reaches of space. The Ginzshou separated from the heart crystal and the object flew back into Serenity's chest.   
  
"Princess ...........", trailed off Saturn eyes wide.   
  
The princess form of her royal dress faded onto her prone body, which glittered in the moonlight, shining through the window. A small silver tiara appeared on her now meatballed hair that now flowed well past her feet. The Ginzushou lowered her dress clad body back onto the bed and it changed into a small pink wand, with a yellow crescent moon on the top. The small crystal went to it's resting place on the inside curve of the moon, and the glow surrounding her died away, and the short wand slid comfortably between her fingers. Serenity's pale eyelids fluttered open, and dark blue confused eyes glanced around.   
  
"Where am I?", she wondered aloud sitting up in one fluid graceful motion.   
  
When she caught sight of Touya and Syaoran she backed up against the headboard, and pulled her knees up to her chest, as a frightened bunny look appearing on her face.   
  
"How are you feeling Usagi-hime?", Saturn started with a slight smile.   
  
"Hotaru! Why are there ........ men ....... in my chambers?", Serenity demanded worriedly, her face softening upon seeing one of her guardians.   
  
"Koneko-chan, don't you remember?", Uranus started eyes wide as she began to realize what was happening.   
  
"Remember what?", Serenity asked confused, slowly slipping out of the bed, only to see Sakura.  
  
"Who may I ask, are you?", Serenity asked confused as she watched the girl scramble to her feet.   
  
"My name is Sakura Kinomonto.", Sakura replied hastily wiping a tear from her eye.   
  
"For one so young, you have so many hardships. Why do you cry?", Serenity replied peering at the girl closely.   
  
"I'm so sorry!", Sakura cried out launching her self at Serenity.   
  
The force of her hug made Serenity loose her balance, and her crescent moon flashed. Pure white angelic wings exploded from her bare back, as she righted herself. Sakura cried into her white dress, and Serenity cautiously wrapped her arms around the shaking girl, then wrapped her inside her wings as well. Serenity's surprised look melted into one of motherly affection, and she gently rocked back and fourth waiting for the girls tears to subside.   
  
"Onegai, Chibi-Star, tell me you cry?", Serenity requested softly, wondering what such an innocent creature could possibly be sorry for, what she possibly could have done wrong.  
  
"Serenity, do you realize who and what you are?", Uranus asked softly, watching Yue sink further and further into the shadows.  
  
"Of course Ruka, I am the High Princess of the Silver Millennium, daughter to Queen Selenity and King Apollo, ruler of the night, soon to be day.", Serenity replied slowly as her vision faded into seeing a castle in the middle of the deepest darkest reaches space.   
  
"Uranus, why is she so upset?", Serenity continued rubbing the girls heaving back.   
  
"Serenity-hime, you are currently facing a bit of amnesia. You do know these people, you've just simply forgotten. Poor little Sakura blames herself for your memory loss.", came a deep mystic voice from a corner of the room.  
  
The guardian of Pluto walked out of the shadows, and smiled softly as the hime's face registered a look of shock.   
  
"Sailor Pluto.........? Puu-chan?", Serenity asked as the name suddenly appeared in her head.   
  
"At your service hime.", the guardian replied dropping to one knee.   
  
"Setsu-mama!", Saturn cried out on impulse, dropping her glaive, and glomping the older woman.   
  
"My dear oh how I've missed you....", Pluto trailed off dropping her time staff to hug Hotaru back.   
  
Sakura still sniffled into Serenity's warm embrace and begged for forgiveness for something that had already been forgiven before it had been done. Serenity worriedly sat back down on the bed, as Sakura cried and rest her head in the megami's lap. Serenity stroked her hair and hummed in a soothing manner.   
  
*When you have no light to guide you*  
*And no one to walk beside you*  
*I will come to you*   
*I will come to you*  
  
Serenity sang softly, in a quiet manner that caused Syaorans and Touya's current argument to cease. Sakura's clothes slowly faded away into traditional Chinese fighting garb. The main part of the Kimono was dark red, with pink out lining it, and pink baggy pants, with red soft slippers. The five point star insignia glowed golden on her forehead, and the star card graph appeared on the front of her costume, with the Clow card graph on the back.  
  
*When the night is dark and stormy*  
*You won't have to reach out for me*  
*I will come to you*  
*I will come to you*  
  
She continued on with as slight smile as she recognized her onii-sans blood and power lying within the girl. With a slight smile on Setsuna's face, the older woman ushered a reluctant Touya and Syaoran out of the room. Uranus and Saturn followed dragging Meiling.  
  
*Sometimes when all your dreams*  
*May have seemed to die*  
*When you don't have the light*  
*And you've lost way*  
  
Yue watched silently suddenly feeling hollow and empty, yet relieved that she was alive. He silently thanked her for comforting his Mistress, although he hadn't known she could sing. Her own hair was a startling blonde that he found almost as beautiful as her old silver hair, almost.  
  
*And you feel like your just fallen*  
*I will hear, if you're still callin'*  
*And I swear that I'll be there*  
*Come with me*   
  
He felt guilty that he had been unable to salvage the precious memories she had lost, and that he still didn't know what had happened to her. 'My sweet Serenity.....', he trailed off in his mind watching her as her slender fingers smoothed out his mistress hair.   
  
"I'm so sorry Serenity-san, I tried really I did. If you didn't loose your memories, you would have turned into Hecate and we didn't want you to die.", Sakura whispered looking up hesitantly at Serenity.   
  
"Did you try your best?", Serenity questioned slowly looking her straight in the eyes.  
  
"Of course I did! I didn't want you to go away! I -I -I ", she started when Serenity placed two fingers over the trembling girls lips.   
  
"That's all I could ever ask of you. I'll receive my memories back if I have to beat them back into me myself. Don't worry, I'm fine. It's you that I'm worried about.", Serenity replied with a slight smile. Sakura grinned through her tears and threw her arms around Serenity again, as the girls wings slipped back into her, leaving long jagged pink scars on her perfect back.   
  
"Yue-san loves you so much. Before you lost your memories you loved him too.", Sakura started to explain leaning with her arms folded on Serenity's knees.   
  
"I'm sorry Sakura-chan, but who is this, Yue?", Serenity asked frowning as the name sounded so familiar and yet so foreign.   
  
"I am.", came the reply from the shadows, making Serenity stiffen and jerk around.  
  
Yue stepped out of the shadows his silver mane floating behind him. His face was a neutral rock solid facade, but his eyes swirled with untold emotions.   
  
Serenity let out a slight gasp, partly out of shock that there was someone behind her, partly because of the way he looked. He was by far the most beautiful person she had ever seen in her life. It was quite easy to understand that she had been attracted to the man, but when she thought of what his face must look like with a smile her mind drew a blank. Tears suddenly pricked at her eyes as she realized the full extent of Sakura's words. She had been in love with him, and now she had no possible idea what he was like.   
  
"I'm going to go help explain things to the others, now. Arigatou, Serenity-san.", Sakura started giving the hime another brief hug. She was a bit disappointed in herself that she had broken down, but it was bound to happen sometime to a person with her responsibilities.  
  
"You're very welcome Sakura-san.", Serenity murmured back transfixed upon the angelic creature before her.  
  
"Yue-san?", she asked, surprised by the throaty sound of her own voice.   
  
"Hai, hime?", Yue replied formally, wincing as he saw her face fall.   
  
"Please, don't call me princess Yue-san, it just doesn't sound right.", she replied standing up straight. Her hair trailed in golden waves around two feet on the floor behind her.   
  
"Yue please, smile. I can't remember your face with a smile, and it hurts. Please smile,", she found herself begging, eyes downcast.   
  
For some reason she wanted so much to see him happy, to see him smile.   
  
" I am not sure I can Serenity-san.", Yue replied to her in monotone.   
  
It wasn't meant to brush her off, it was just his way.   
  
"Why not?", Serenity asked slightly upset that he couldn't smile.   
  
"Because I have no reason to.", he replied, his eyes boring holes into her.   
  
Serenity was silent for a moment, but then brightened.   
  
"Well then, I'll just have to give you a reason to smile.", she continued cheekily.   
  
In a swift movement she had him pinned down on the bed.   
  
"What, are you...", Yue asked her eyes wide as he suddenly felt her begin to tickle his sides.   
  
"You are SO going to laugh!", she exclaimed reaching behind her back, and retrieving a feather.   
  
"P-please, Serenity-san......", Yue begged slightly trying to avoid laughing. Suddenly he couldn't help it as he started to laugh. It was a deep rich sound, pleasing to the ear.   
  
"See that wasn't so hard.", Serenity scolded, hopping off of him.   
  
"Why did you want me to smile?", he asked her sitting up.   
  
" I just wanted to see you smile, for some reason I just wanted to, needed to see you happy.", she replied walking towards the door.   
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
IN THE LIVING ROOM  
  
"So let me get this straight, Serenity was having a few 'problems' and my imuto went in and fixed them.", Touya questioned massaging his temples.   
  
"More or less.", Setsuna replied now wearing a light purple business suit.   
  
Hotaru was now detransformed and wearing a black skirt with a button up dark purple top. The small fourteen year old girl was now leaning against Setsuna's legs. Haruka had also detransformed and was now wearing the black dress slacks and the white button up shirt un-tucked from her suit.   
  
"This is great, this is just wonderful.", Kero groaned smacking himself in the head on the couch edge.   
  
Setsuna picked him up by the tail, ands looked him in the eye.   
  
"Cerberos, what's so great that you must bash your tiny brain in?", she asked him dangling in the air.   
  
Kero looked over uneasily at Touya and Haruka, and then flew onto Setsuna's shoulder cautiously, whispering in her ear.   
  
"I know that, you baka.", she stated after a moment.   
  
"Why do you think I'm the TIME guardian. I guard the TIME gates, not to mention the TIME stream.", she replied sarcastically while Meiling eyed the two.   
  
Syaoran stood stiffly at the other end of the couch, waiting for his beloved cherry blossom to make her appearance. Setsuna nodded a few more times as her eyes suddenly widened a bit, as she realized exactly why Kero was so 'happy'.   
  
"Well, I can try and knock a few more memories into her.", Setsuna replied slowly, hoping Cronous didn't get too angry with her.   
  
"Syaoran-kun?", came Sakura's soft voice from the door of the bedroom.   
  
Syaoran breathed a sigh in relief and on pure impulse enveloped her in a tight hug.   
  
"Are you all right Sakura?", he asked her as she hugged him back.   
  
"I'll be fine.", she replied softly, a bit shocked at the young man's display of emotion, though not objecting to it.   
  
"If you don't get your hands off my imuto in less than a second, it's going to take much more than a doctor to reattach them.", Touya growled out to the pair, causing them both to jump apart, and a furious red blush to spread across both their faces.   
  
"I told you to leave my Syaoran-kun alone!", Meiling chastised pulling Syaoran into a bone breaking embrace.   
  
Touya sneered at Syaoran at his misfortune, while Setsuna quickly snuck around and dragged Sakura into the kitchen.   
  
"Hai, Pluto-san?", Sakura asked the heat falling from her cheeks.  
  
"Please, call me Setsuna in this form.", the guardian started donning her time key.   
  
"All right Setsuna-san.", Sakura replied with a slight smile.   
  
"I need to know what you saw in Serenity's mind, if I can decipher a few things I might be able to bring some of her memory back.", Setsuna explained sitting on a stool.   
  
"I saw Yue-san and Touya. Yue-san was yelling at her and saying horrible things, things that he would never actually say. Apparently Yue-san and Serenity-san got in an argument, and that's what happened.", Sakura replied shivering as she thought of the abominations that had been plaguing Serenity's mind.   
  
"I can make her remember everything, but Yue and Touya.", Setsuna mused a small frown marring her features.   
  
"How long will it take for Serenity to remember them.", Sakura asked worriedly glancing out the kitchen door to her brother.   
  
"All I can do it start her memory process faster than it should, so that instead of it taking her months to remember, it can days, or weeks.", Setsuna replied looking at her slightly glowing Garnet Orb.   
  
"Just try your best Setsuna-san. That's all she would ever want.", Sakura stated from experience.  
  
"I know chibi-star, I know.", Setsuna replied with a slight smile on her face.   
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
ON THE ROOF   
  
"Will things always be so hard for them?", a golden hared girl asked the young man next to her.  
  
"Not always, but they still have many trials to overcome.", the young man replied brushing his hair out of his eyes. He wore traditional clothing and had his now long hair back in the traditional style.  
  
With every day he was becoming more and more like his past self. The same physical build, and wise eyes, eyes that knew far to much for one so young.  
  
"Imagine, the great guardian Yue going soft all because of some hime.", snorted a girl clad in black and red. Her hair was a brilliant rose pink, and her eyes were a matching color.   
  
"Oh, stuff it Ruby.", murmured a black panther with wings next to her. The panther growled and its emerald green eyes flashed. "I seem to remember you going ga ga over a certain Card Mistress' brother.", he continued earning a glare.  
  
"Enough both of you! We have a mission to complete tonight, your bickering will not aid us in any way, shape or form!", scolded the boy, his navy blue eyes flashing.  
  
"It'll aid us all right, give us a great big migraine!", muttered the golden girl darkly.  
  
"Don't you start too Venus. I need your help, only you can pull this off.", the young man stated concentrating once more on the group below them.   
  
"And what might that be, Eriol?", Venus asked pushing her hair behind her ear.  
  
"The Wolf and the Cherry Blossom.", Eriol replied with a smirk, honing in on the current conversation that was being held.   
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The FOURTH CHAPTER of Tsuki-Koi is complete! I apologize for my utter lateness, but due to lack of internet and utter writers block, I was prevented from sending in the chapter. I hope every faithfull reviewer I have out there will forgive my tardiness.   
  
Much Love, Serenity Moon 


End file.
